Pain to the world
by uncageduzu
Summary: Naruto learns of the Kyūbi at age 5 after being attacked and unlocking the Sharingan and Shikotsumyaku. He of course tells his imōto, Kiyomi. In a village hated and despised what will become of the twins? Will they seek the recognition of the villagers, or wish to exact revenge? Genre: Action, slight Romance. Uzumakicest, Harem, God-like, Fem! Sasuke, No Reincarnations! and more!
1. Prologue

**I don't own Naruto!**

Warning: Possible Massive Harem with Incest. Naruto will be God-like he has the Shikotsumyaku (dead-bone pulse), Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, Rinnegan, and all elements Inc. Yin, Yang and Yin-Yang release. This all won't come into play until later chapters, but I wanted people to know for future reference…

Don't like it? Don't read. Please no flames! Read, Review and Enjoy!

**Prologue**

The daughter of the late Madara Uchiha, Kushina Uchiha-Uzumaki, though, she never told anyone she was his daughter, had just given birth to her two beautiful babies.

The little tan boy, with a tuff of yellow hair, blue eyes and 3 identical wiskermarks on each cheek, she and Minato had named Naruto meaning maelstrom, also the main character of Minato's sensei, Jiraiya's book; 'The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi', whilst the small tan girl with a red tuff, purple eyes, and the same wiskermarks as Naruto, she and Minato had named Kiyomi, meaning pure beauty.

Whilst Kushina was recovering, Biwako and Taji were silently cradling her children and Minato was just finishing up getting her seal, holding the Kyūbi, stable.

Suddenly there was a noise, and a thump that sounded eerily similar to that of a dead body hitting the ground. She and Minato both whipped their heads around in search for what was wrong, when they both spotted it…

The Sandaime's wife, Biwako Sarutobi as well as Taji lying there unmoving, a shadowy cloaked figure that donned a white mask with a black flame-like pattern on the left side, and a single eyehole loomed over the top over the now deceased bodies, with both of their children in his grasp.

He spoke in a calm even tone.

"Yondaime Hokage Minato, step away from the jinchuuriki, or your children will die at the ripe old age of one minute."

As Minato was trying to figure out whom this masked man was; he was unaware that the seal holding the Kyūbi was slowly breaking, until Kushina cried out in pain.

"Kushina!" shouted Minato with worry and alarm. 'The seal's not done.' He thought glumly.

The masked man repeated again, in his calm tone.

"Step away from the jinchuuriki, or do you not care if your children die?"

"Hold it, j-just calm down!" Minato tried to reason.

"You should take your own advice Minato. I am perfectly calm." The stranger spoke, mockingly. He proceeded to toss both children into the air.

"NARUTO, KIYOMI!" Kushina yelled with terror and worry as she saw her babies in the air and the mysterious man aiming a kunai at each of them.

There was a yellow flash as Minato teleported to his children, safely moving them from harm's way.

"I see, you live up to your moniker 'The yellow flash'." The masked man stated.

"But… now what?" he questioned.

It was only then that Minato realised that the babies' blanket's had several explosive tags covering them, thinking fast Minato safely removed the blankets and hiraishined to safety, whilst the tags exploded covering the now open area in smoke and debris.

"Minato! Kiyomi! Naruto!" Kushina cried with worry.

Meanwhile Minato had hiraishined himself and his children to their house, he had tucked them in whilst thinking of what the masked man could be planning.

'He tried to separate Kushina and me, and is here when the jinchuuriki's seal is at its weakest. Could he be after Kyūbi...?' he came to his realisation and yelled in frantic panic.

"Shit! If he is I'll have to go try save your mother, I can't let Kyūbi fall into anyone else's hands."

**Masked man and Kushina –**

After a while of staring at Kushina he entered the seal, where he proceeded to use his sharingan to control the Kyūbi. On the outside he spoke three terrifying words. "Come forth Kyūbi!"

Then it all happened, an enormous roar and a vile red chakra, the Kyūbi appeared in all its glory.

"We head for the village now" he commanded it.

"S-stop!" he heard Kushina weakly yell.

He was quite surprised; she was still alive even after the extraction of the fox. He voiced his thoughts.

"You Uzumaki truly are something special, even ripping a bijuu from you won't kill you, it's only fitting for the Kyūbi to kill its former jinchuuriki."

Kyūbi reared its paw back and struck… The smoke settled only to reveal Minato holding Kushina away from the attack. Kushina looked around urgently and then asked with worry. "Where's Naruto and Kiyomi!?"

"Relax; I have hidden them somewhere safe." Minato replied soothingly. Kushina settled down at this.

"Thank god! Minato stop him, he has the Kyūbi and is heading for the village!" Minato stopped in his tracks. 'Useless bitch couldn't even hold the Kyūbi back!' He raged internally. He Sighed.

'Oh well she's on death's door anyway, I'll just make Naruto and Kiyomi weapon's for the village.' he thought the end part with glee, at the prospect of the village having two weapons. He then vanished with Kushina.

**House Naruto and Kiyomi –**

Minato and Kushina appeared in a yellow flash.

"Why?" Kushina questioned quietly.

Minato placed Kushina into the bed with Kiyomi and Naruto.

"Never mind why... just stay with Kiyomi and Naruto." Minato replied sternly.

"...Kiyomi...Naruto..." Kushina started to weep.

"Minato, thank you and good luck." she said softly.

Minato faced away from her and put his cloak on.

"I'll be back before you know it!" he proclaimed cheerfully, on the inside though he was seething. 'Stupid whore, I can't let him reach the village or villager's they are the most important thing, as well as keeping the weapon! KuKuKu...'

**Hiruzen –**

Hiruzen was sitting in an office doing paperwork covering for Minato when he felt something vile. 'It couldn't be could it?' he thought to himself. Suddenly an ANBU appeared in front of him.

"Sandaime-sama, it's the Kyūbi! The Kyūbi attacked the village out of nowhere!" The ANBU shouted frantically. 'It's as I feared…' Hiruzen thought.

"I know I'll hold it back, you go gather and protect the civilian's." Hiruzen ordered.

"Hai sir!" with that said the ANBU left.

The Sandaime had a bunch of questions running through his mind. 'Did Kushina's seal fail? Were all the safe guards we put up really not enough?'

**Kyūbi –**

Kyūbi spotted Minato after he teleported to the Hokage monument. It immediately started to charge up a bijuudama and fired it at him. Minato however countered this by going through a string of handseals at a very impressive pace.

The bijuudama seemingly absorbed into the monument whilst Minato held out one of his hiraishin kunai. The bijuudama then exploded, safely outside of the village. The masked man appeared and engaged Minato in a short fight, just as the masked man was starting to warp him, Minato teleported away.

**Minato –**

As Minato appeared back where he saved his children from the exploding tags, his thoughts were analysing the masked intruder. 'My attack just slipped right through him, then he became solid and started sucking me into some kind of dimension or something, what the hell was that move?

The air distorted in front of him in a black vortex, the unknown masked shinobi started to appear in front of him.

"You won't get away from me." The masked man told him having just fully appeared, whilst Minato was in deep thought about what was going on.

'Does he use space time techniques too? Whatever it is must be how he moved so far after taking Kushina. He defeated the anbu under the direct command of the Sandaime; got through our most powerful, top-secret barrier we have, and must have been aware that Kushina's seal would be weakened during childbirth. Then with the seal broken, he took the Kyūbi then he stormed straight into Konoha and didn't even pause to deal with the barrier. There's only one man I can think of that makes sense.'

"Are you, Madara Uchiha?" Just after Minato questioned him, the masked man slipped off his hood showing short spiky black hair, but Minato came to a conclusion. "No... You couldn't be; he's long dead..."

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about THAT." stated the masked man. Minato looked at him questioningly.

"It doesn't matter who you are, but why have you attacked Konoha?"

"Oh you know... It's fun; it's part of my plan, to start a war to bring peace." The mystery man answered seriously.

Minato looked at him with narrowed eyes, thinking about his opponent. 'Whoever he is he's incredible, he can control the Kyūbi, wields space time Ninjutsu superior to the Nidaime's and my own and clearly has evil intentions. If I don't kill him now he will become a greater threat than the fox!'

"There's no hope for any of you!" knocked Minato out of his thoughts.

The masked man charged him with a chain cuffed to his wrists, Minato met his charge as he went to stab him with his kunai, the masked man however simply fazed through him, the chain proceeded to wrap around Minato, binding him tightly.

Minato teleported to his kunai again, and dashed at him with one still tightly in his grasp. They charged each other again. Minato threw his kunai, it phased through the masked man's head, when it was completely out of his head Minato created a Rasengan, still charging forward.

Just as the masked man grasped his arm "gotch-" Minato vanished, reappearing above him.

"RASENGAN!" shouted Minato as he smashed the technique into the masked man's back. The masked man seethed. 'Damn it, he teleported to the kunai he just threw!'

"That was hiraishin level two!" Minato declared proudly.

Minato teleported to stab him in the back, and placed a seal on him.

"A contract seal, are you trying to pull the Kyūbi from my control?" His masked opponent queered.

"Oh, I already did, it's no longer your weapon." Minato stated. 'It's mine! KUKUKU!' he thought with glee.

"You earned your title Yondaime Hokage, you wrestled control of the fox and injured me in one move, but the fox will be mine; one day, the fox and the world will bow to my will, there are still many doors open to me." With those last few parting words he vanished, in a black vortex.

'Something tells me he wasn't lying…' Minato though warily.

**Kyūbi –**

"Hold it off until Yondaime-sama arrives!" yelled one of the many shinobi to his fellow comrades, said person looks on in complete and utter terror when he sees that the Kyūbi is charging up its own attack, 'The Bijuudama!'

'This is awful.' is the thought running through Minato's head as he sees Kyūbi charging up its bijuudama.

A loud cry of "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" rung out, and all of a sudden the toad boss, Gamabunta appeared in all his glory, the Yondaime atop his head.

He looked around and noticed the battle that was going on and the fact that he had been summoned on top the greatest known bijū, the Kyūbi.

"The Yondaime has arrived!" exclaimed one of the shinobi.

Minato thinks back to what the masked man stated. 'The fox and this world will bow to my will.' He bows his head. 'Sorry Kushina...'

"Hold the fox down for a minute!" Minato yells to Gamabunta urgently.

"Look I may be big, but I'm not a miracle worker!" Gamabunta exclaimed.

"I need enough chakra to take him and the blast out of here!" Minato yells again. Suddenly, he and the fox vanish.

"Minato... Did he teleport the fox and himself?" Hiruzen questioned.

***Boom!***

"Out there!" shouts Hiruzen to the ninja present, seeing the giant explosion in the distance.

**Minato and Kyūbi –**

Minato gently puts Kushina down. ***huff, huff*** "I've got to put up a barrier..." Minato says to Kushina. 'My chakra is almost drained...' Kushina thought in urgency.

Chakra chains shoot out of her back, and she raps the fox in them.

"UWAAAAAAAH!" baby Kiyomi and Naruto cry in Minato's arms.

"Kushina!" an alarmed Minato yells.

Kushina trembles in exhaustion. ***hah, hah* **"Sorry Kiyomi... Naruto... I didn't mean to wake you..."

Minato looks on with concern. "Kushina..."

"I'll drag the Kyūbi... Back... And die with it inside me... That'll... Prevent it from coming back... For a while..." ***Huff*** … "It's the only way to save the three of you with the little chakra I have left." Kushina panted out, already on deaths door.

She smiles sadly. "Thank you for everything." 'No, I can't let her do that, we need the Kyūbi!' Minato thought in alarm.

Minato thought quickly. "Kushina you made me your husband, made me the Hokage and made me these children's father, and I..." Minato started to say, however was interrupted by a sadly smiling Kushina.

"Don't look sad Minato I'm happy... Happy, that you loved me; happy that it's... Our children's birthday... If I had any regrets it's that I won't see Kiyomi and Naruto grow up."

At these words Minato got even more alarmed. 'Damn it, I can't let her take the weapon!' he screamed mentally, but composed himself.

"Kushina..." he drifted off. "You don't need to take the fox down with you; we can use the last of our chakra to see Kiyomi and Naruto one more time!" he tried to reason.

"Huh?" Kushina said with a questioning look. 'Just a little more convincing…' Minato thought mentally, he took a deep breath and started doing some handseals, which Kushina overlooked.

"I'll split the last of your chakra, and seal it into each of them with the Hakke no Fuin Shiki, then ill lead the Kyūbi away with a seal a non-jinchuuriki like me can use; the Shiki Fujin!" he exclaimed just as he finished the seals, the Shinigami appeared.

Kushina's eyes flew open wide. "But... That, user will be-!" she exclaimed.

Minato continued on interrupting her. "But, I'll use it to be able to split the fox's power. It's just too great, it's physically and conceptually impossible to completely seal it all. I can't let the Kyūbi be revived without a Jinchūriki; it would destroy the balance of the bijuu. But with the dead demon seal I can permanently split its power in half and seal half inside Kiyomi and the remaining half, will be sealed inside of Naruto with the Hakke no Fūin Shiki!" Minato finished explaining his 'excellent plan.'

"No! Minato! Absolutely not! They are our children; that's why I don't want them to have this burden, my burden… and on their own!" Kushina yelled vehemently. Minato looked shocked.

"But why... why the Shiki Fujin you don't have to die as well, just so I can meet them for a few minutes when they're older! I wanted you to be there for him to raise them. So then why, why are you sacrificing KIYOMI AND NARUTO!" Kushina snarled "and for what!? The balance of the BIJUU!?" she hollered at him.

Minato looked shocked, which then turned to an appalled look. "Turning your back on the country, the village, is just as bad as abandoning your child! You should understand, you saw your village fall apart. You know the pain of growing up without a 'home of your own!' And you know that we are a family... of shinobi!" Minato exclaimed

Kushina looked pissed. "Don't bring my village into this Minato! They only fought so that the children could get away from the attack! If there's one thing Uzushiogakure taught us, it is that family is the most important thing! Village be damned; it's just a bunch of buildings! Buildings can be rebuilt, but peoples live cannot be returned. You think this will be Kiyomi and Naruto's home, if they are jinchuuriki? They will hate them; I wasn't because no-one knew! This is different, people have been killed, the village attacked! The information won't be a secret. The village will vent its anger!" Kushina yelled in fury.

Minato continued on. "I could never be a substitute for a mother, things that Kiyomi and Naruto need to be taught that I could never do myself. That's the mother's job and I need you to carry it out. Even if you only have the briefest of moment's to carry it out. It's not for you, it's for Kiyomi and Naruto." smiled Minato.

"Don't change the subject! It's not for Kiyomi or Naruto! They'll be on their own! And hated! How could you do this?! Is the village more important to you than your own children?" Kushina shouted angrily.

"Be honest now Minato." She said quietly.

"Very well, Kushina!" Minato snarls. He continued. "The village is the most important thing! We need a weapon to protect it!" he stated.

Kushina shocked look, changes to rage, and then pure undulated hatred. Her sharingan activates and starts spinning wildly.

"I see, than I hate you. Minato Namikaze! I was actually starting to consider you my husband! But you're no longer my husband! You're not Kiyomi's or Naruto's father! And you won't ever be now! As far as I'm concerned you're just a sperm donor!" Kushina yelled in pure hatred and fury.

Minato is shocked, but then he chuckles. "I never loved you anyway! I used you for breeding a weapon! Even better you're an Uchiha as well."

At the thought of what her children would go through, and being left alone, hated, possibly even die. The emotional trauma effected Kushina. Her look gains even more hatred; the spinning sharingan starts to morph turning into a tri-bladed shuriken, her Mangekyō. If-looks-could-kill…

Kushina gave a hollow chuckle. "I used you first, bastard! I wanted my children to be stronger than any; I couldn't find my destined mate, so I settled for the strongest. Your half Kaguya, half Senju! Haha! You didn't know though… did you? No, the Kyūbi informed me of your lineage, I only agreed for my children's sakes. You never even had sex with me."

"HAHAHA!" she cackled madly before continuing. "It was simple to get pregnant; all I had to do was use my sharingan to put you in genjutsu, than erase the memory of my sharingan and implant false memories if you broke free.

Though you never thought to break out because they were used for pleasure, and you didn't need to suspect anything. Afterwards I got a semen sample and was artificially inseminated. That's it!" "KHAHAHAHA!" she finished cackling madly, as if insane.

Minato shook with rage, he'd been out-played, and he never even gotten laid to the whirlpool bitch, she was a fine piece of ass too.

"Who were your parents than? He questioned. "There weren't any rogue Uchiha."

"That's right! I am Kushina Uzumaki-Uchiha! The daughter of Madara Uchiha and Kasumi Uzumaki! And for using Kiyomi, Naruto and myself; I'm going to kill you!" Kushina shouted.

Minato looks shocked, than scared. "M-Madara... U-Uchiha..." he breathes shakily. He quickly tells the Shinigami to split the Kyūbi's chakra into yin and yang; he seals the yin half into Kiyomi.

"Damn you, cursed Yondaime!" Kyūbi shouts with hatred.

Kushina's chains weaken due to losing more chakra with the use of the Mangekyō. 'Damn can't get my revenge... sorry Musume, Sochi.' Kushina sadly thought.

Minato notices the chains weakening. 'Damn it useless bitch!' he thought. The Kyūbi takes a chance and tries to stab Naruto in order to not the last of his chakra be sealed. Minato and Kushina appear and block the claw from reaching baby Naruto; it pierces them through the stomach however.

"Looks like you win Namikaze, you monster!" Kushina snarls.

Minato smirks. "Huh, looks like I do." He states smugly.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" he yells.

"Ahhh, the Kyūbi and the Yondaime, what the hell happened to you?!" the little toad yells in question, shocked.

"Gamatora, I'm entrusting you the key to both of the seals. Please hurry to Jiraiya-sensei and store yourself within him." ordered Minato.

"I see… Minato is making a new weapon for the village by making the children, his children jinchuuriki and saving the village." Hiruzen says in understanding.

"Got it." replies Gamatora. 'Now that the Shiki Fujin and first half is sealed, all I have to do is repeat the Hakke no Fūin Shiki and seal some of Kushina's and my chakra, I don't want Kushina trying to corrupt the weapons, but they'll be too loyal by then and they'll need her to help control the fox' Minato thought.

***Cough*** "I don't have much time Kiyomi, Naruto; I just want you both to follow this advice. ***Cough*** Don't be fussy eater's, eat lots and become big, beautiful children, take your bath everyday and go to bed early and sleep well, try to make some friends, it doesn't matter how many, just make sure they are your real friends, people you can trust. Even a few is enough. Study your Ninjutsu, I was never very good at it, maybe you will be. Everyone has thing's they are good at and thing's they're not; don't feel bad if you can't do it at all. Make sure you listen to the academy teacher's, but only the one's you trust. And remember the three shinobi vices: don't borrow money if you can help it, save what you earn from missions, no alcohol until your 20 and don't drink too much it'll ruin your body. Kiyomi as for men, don't pick someone like Namikaze, pick someone like I know your brother will turn out to be. Naruto as for women, I'm a woman, so I don't know what to say, but there are only men and woman in this world and someday you'll want a girlfriend... maybe more than one. ***Chuckle*** Try not to pick a weird one try to pick someone like your mother (if only she knew). Kiyomi, Naruto you're going to experience a lot of pain and suffering, always stick together, and you show those bastards the true meaning of pain! Just don't forget who you are and find a dream, a goal and don't stop until you achieve it. ***Sniff*** There is so much more. ***Sniff*** that I want to teach you. ***Sniff*** But just remember, that I want to stay with you, and I will always love you, no matter what you do." Kushina finished saying, with a smile on her face.

"You bitch! You took all of my time!" Minato yells in anger. He continues. "Kiyomi, Naruto don't listen to your motor-mouth-mother, you're weapons, you have no emotions, no fear, show your enemies pain and always protect your village no matter what!"

"Hakke no Fūin Shiki!" with the barrier down, the Sandaime collected baby Kiyomi and Naruto from the sealing alter, and proceeded to inform the council of the news.

**Council chamber –**

Already in the chambers were the members of all three of the councils; shinobi, civilian and his advisors, the elders; Homura, Koharu and Danzo. From the civilian side, well he honestly couldn't be bothered remembering their names, they would just waste his time…

From the shinobi council where: Shibi Aburame, Fugaku Uchiha, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Chouza Akimichi, Murakumo Kurama, and vacant spots for the Senju and Uzumaki clans. He sighed, as he placed both Kiyomi and Naruto into their crib, he figured this would be a long evening.

"Sandaime-sama, what happened to Yondaime-sama?" Inoichi questioned, looking around for Minato.

"Well Inoichi, seeing as he's not here I'm assuming something troublesome has happened to him, isn't why you've called us here, Sandaime-sama." stated Shikaku as he focused his attention from Inoichi to Hiruzen.

"Hmm... Nothing ever gets past you, does it Shikaku? Hai you're right something has happened to Minato." Hiruzen answered.

As soon as he said that, as he predicted there were shout's coming from all of the directions of the council chambers, Hiruzen just rubbed his temples in irritation and sighed. He was right this was going to be a long night.

"SILENCE!" he ordered calmly. "If you would just allow me a moment to tell you what has happened, we can deal with any issues at hand and get back to our homes and families quicker."

"As I'm sure all of you know by now the Kyūbi has attacked the village, there have been numerous casualties. It just appeared out of nowhere." He paused to take a breath. "Anyway, once the Kyūbi arrived near the village numerous shinobi held the beast off until Minato arrived for battle. When he arrived the Kyūbi was about to release a bijuudama, luckily Minato hiraishined himself, the beast and its attack outside the walls of the village."

"After that he proceeded to grab twin orphans that where just born tonight in order to seal the Kyūbi into them, the fuinjutsu he used cost him his life, it is called the Shiki Fujin. The reason it cost him his life is because the jutsu summons the Shinigami to separate the fox's chakra. He sealed the yang half into this child here, Naruto Uzumaki" he declared as he held the boy up to them, he gently placed him back after a moment. "He then sealed the yin half of the Kyūbi into Naruto's twin sister, Kiyomi Uzumaki." This time he held up the red-haired baby girl.

"Now, as far as I know the chakra inside of Kiyomi has taken the form Kyūbi as well, so there will be in theory two Kyūbi's, however both will only have half of the chakra of the original." After he finished speaking he looked around to see the reactions of his fellow shinobi and villagers.

'Come on please hate them so I can more easily mould them into weapons.' He mused rather darkly, waiting for their reactions.

'3...2...1...' He mentally counted down.

Just as he predicted the chambers exploded in uproar mainly from the civilian side, there were many calls of "Kill the Demons!" or "Finish what Yondaime-sama started!" inwardly Hiruzen was cheering, on the outside though he had a barely visible smirk, having enough of the noise he raised some killing intent and bellowed. "Enough you fool's! These children are not demons! Minato wanted you to see them as heroes."

Another round of outrage was met with that statement. He sighed.

"Fine, I'll have to make some rules that will be followed, am I clear?" he asked again influence by some Killing Intent.

"Hai Sandaime-sama." Hiruzen sighed.

"Good." He cleared his throat. "Now no-one can speak about who the Kyūbi is sealed into in public, or to the younger generation. The official story is that Minato sacrifice his life in order to kill the Kyūbi. You are not to harm the children in anyway. These are S-rank laws and secret's anyone who is foolish enough to do so will be punished with death, does everyone understand?"

It was met with another round of outrage. "Enough!" Hiruzen bellowed with Killing Intent. "I asked if everyone understood."

"Hai Sandaime-sama" was a quickly chorused throughout the room.

"Hiruzen" Danzo exclaimed, getting his attention. "I think the children should be put under me, to mould the perfect weapon for the village." Danzo proclaimed proudly.

"No Danzo, these children will not be weapons, they are children, nothing more and don't you forget that. Do I make myself clear?" He spoke calmly, leaking a bit of Killing Intent.

"Tch... fine, Hai Hiruzen." All the while Sarutobi was thinking completely differently. 'Well, they won't be your weapon, no-one's' but mine. KuKuKu...'

"Alright, I will place the children in the orphanage now. This meeting is dismissed." Hiruzen then got up and proceeded to take Kiyomi and Naruto to the orphanage. 'At least I won't have to do paperwork tonight, yes!' he declared proudly in his head.

He just dropped the twins off at the orphanage, with words to the matron that if anything harmful happened to them there would be trouble… Not that he would actually do anything, but people didn't need to know that.

Now he was on his way home when a ROOT ANBU landed in-front of him.

"Sandaime-sama, Danzo-sama would like to have a brief meeting about the Jinchuuriki's." The ROOT operative stated, in a monotone voice, devoid of emotions.

Hiruzen nodded, expecting this from Danzo, but replied politely. "Yes, I was expecting as much, tell him we'll meet in my office. I'll be there in a few."

The ROOT soldier nodded. "Hai Sandaime-sama, Danzo-sama will be waiting."

With that, the operative left to inform Danzo. Hiruzen continued on his trek to the Hokage tower, opting to walk and enjoy the peace instead of using the Shunshin no Jutsu.

**Hokage Tower 5 minutes later –**

Upon arrival Danzo was already seated in the office opposite the desk, calmly sipping upon some tea. He turned and faced his long time friend and rival.

"Tea, Hiruzen?" he offered. "It'll be calming after the events of the Kyūbi's attack." Hiruzen simply nodded and moved to sit in the chair behind his desk. He took a sip of his tea and decided to get things started.

"Alright Danzo, I want you to use your ROOT to spread around the identities of the Kyūbi Jinchūriki's."

Danzo looked a bit puzzled, and voiced his opinion. "Why can't I have them? Make them loyal weapons, strong as well"

Hiruzen shook his head. "I want them to still retain emotions, but have them loyal to the village "of their own free will". Set them with an impossible goal, like becoming Hokage. I will play the loving grandfather figure and manipulate them into wanting, no desiring to become Hokage! This will never happen of course… They will remain loyal to Konoha through this though. They'll be strictly loyal to me, to the Hokage, if everyone hates them sans, my-self.

Danzo nodded, liking the idea so far, he wouldn't have them but they would be loyal weapons for Konoha.

"Very well Hiruzen, I'll have my ROOT spread the news, you'll notice the effects by tomorrow. You really are the best manipulator aren't you… you've been manipulating the council for years."

Hiruzen nodded, chuckling a bit. "Yes… I have Danzo, nothing is more important than Konoha."

Danzo nodded in full agreement. "Very well then good-night Hiruzen."

He nodded. "Good-night as well Danzo, I look forward to seeing the news spread by tomorrow."

With that said they both went their separate ways, having thoughts about how the plan would carry out in some year's time. Konoha was safe, it would stay strong. Tonight was a good night, bar the attack and loss of some Shinobi.


	2. Who we are

**I don't own Naruto!**

**Chapter 01 – Who we are**

**Time-skip 3 years 11 months 3 weeks later –**

Kiyomi and Naruto are in their small room in the orphanage, sleeping, cuddling together on their single futon; it was old, mouldy and filled with holes. It was a terrible place, but they were getting through it, little by little, day after day. They were both mostly confined to their room when in the orphanage, only aloud out to use the toilet or bath; they only got baths once a week, sometimes twice if they were lucky.

The little amount's of food which they got would only be the leftovers from the other orphan's, and that meant that there wasn't usually that much left because, before they even got their meal's, anyone whom wanted second's got theirs, after which it was brought into their room; the plate would be collected within a time span of 10 minutes, if they didn't finish it all it was thrown on the floor in the room, even if there was only enough for one of them to eat he would always give it to Kiyomi, his precious imōto.

when they were allowed to play outside it was never with the other children, so at first they would wonder through the village looking for things to do, they however stopped this as they grew very uncomfortable with all of the hostile glare's and muttering thrown their way; they now instead opted to go play in the forest's just outside the orphanage.

If they were ever home late, even if only by a minute they would be locked outside and forced to spend the night outside, they learned this after it happened on three separate occasions. Whenever it would happened Naruto would make sure Kiyomi was warm, than he would worry about himself, though most of the time they would snuggle together to keep warm, inside one of the hollowed out trees they found in the forest.

They are very smart children, Naruto could somehow sense emotions, and he always felt these vibes of ill intent towards Kiyomi and himself from the old man that they had dubbed publicly, 'jiji'. He snorted at the name.

The first visit the old man gave them that he could remember, he saw the glint in his eyes, he wore a visage and played the kind, harmless, grandfatherly figure, but he was really cunning, manipulative and deceptive.

As soon as he had departed he told Kiyomi that he didn't trust him, and to never trust anyone but himself in the village, he didn't know how but he could sense negative emotions, and practically everyone in the village had a vibe of ill intent towards them, she of course readily agreed having seen through the lies of the 'kind old man'.

One of the reasons for them seeing through the mask, and not trusting Hiruzen was; for some reason, Naruto and his twin sister Kiyomi have always been hated, as far back as he can remember, there were those icy-cold-hateful glares thrown their way, along with the constant muttering's of 'Demon', 'Demon Brat', 'Demon Bitch', 'Demon Whore', 'murderer/s', these were just some of the colourful names that the people of the village had given them.

What did they ever do to deserve this? Both Kiyomi and he have tried asking their 'jiji', but whenever either of them would bring it up he would just avoid the question, or say.

"I'm sorry, Kiyomi, Naruto, but I don't know."

Another one was.

"Just give them time Kiyomi, Naruto; I'm sure they'll come around."

His personal favourite was the one that they received after a beating; Naruto would say how he hated the villagers that did this to him, the old man would shake his head in disappointment.

"I've already told you Kiyomi-chan, Naruto-kun, just give them a chance, they're good people, just confused."

Naruto would always narrow his eye's at that, where was his and Kiyomi's chance? 'Well if they won't give us a chance, then neither shall we, I'll show them all, they'll pay for what they've done to imōto-chan and I.' Were the rather dark thoughts that came from Naruto.

**Orphanage Kiyomi and Naruto's room –**

"Naruto-nii." a little malnourished red haired girl asked a slightly taller, malnourished boy.

"Yes Kiyomi-chan, what is it?" Naruto asked Kiyomi curiously. She looked almost like she was going to cry.

"W-when a-are *sniff* we g-going to get *sniff* out of h-here? *sniff* I d-don't like the o-orphanage." *Sniff* Kiyomi asked quietly. Naruto's face softened, he replied as he bought her into a hug and rubbed her back soothingly.

"As soon as we can Kiyomi, I know you hate it here, I do as well, how about we ask 'jiji', he spat the name out like it was poison on his tongue, if we can get an apartment together, after all our birthday is coming up soon." Kiyomi looked at him with large-hopeful-wide violet eyes.

"You really think so nii-san?! Dattebane!" she shouted brightly. He quickly clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Shhh, Kiyomi not so loud, we don't want to get into trouble or anything." Naruto said quietly. Kiyomi looked downtrodden.

"Sorry Naruto-nii." Naruto brought her into a hug again.

"It's alright Kiyomi, I know how much you want to get out of here; I do too." He kissed her forehead.

"Come on Kiyomi, we should get back to sleep, we need to keep our strength up, and rest more with how little food we get."

"Ok, nii-san, good night, I love you." She murmured as she started to lie down.

"I love you too, imōto-chan. Naruto whispered as he too drifted off to sleep holding his sister in a tight embrace.

**The next day –**

Naruto opened his eyes as the light shun through the hole filled curtains of their room, he looked down upon the still resting face of his twin sister Kiyomi, he almost yelled out 'Kawaii!' with how she looked, so peaceful and cute. He brought his arm around her again as he drew her back in close, she snuggled into the warmth, and he just lay there waiting for her to awaken.

About 10 minutes later curious purple eyes flew open, flickering around the room. "Good morning Naruto-nii." She mumbled as she rubbed her eyes with her balled up hands. Naruto smiled.

"Good morning Kiyomi-chan." He replied happily.

"Hey Kiyomi, I've done some thinking, you know how we want to be ninja's when we're older… well, when we're strong enough and ready enough, let's leave this hell-hole of a village; Dattebayo." Naruto whispered with determination shining in his eyes, upon realising he said his cursed verbal tick, his eye twitched in irritation. Kiyomi's eyes looked at him with the same amount of determination.

"Yosh! Let's do it! I can't wait; -ttebane!" She exclaimed excitedly. Naruto chuckled in amusement.

"Neither can I Kiyomi-chan, neither can I."

"Naruto-nii..." Kiyomi questioned quietly.

"Yes, what is it Kiyomi-chan?" Naruto queered curiously. Kiyomi looked hesitant.

"Do… do you think that Kaa-chan and Tou-san are alive and they just hate us like everyone else… or that they died in the Kyūbi attack?" Naruto smiled sadly.

"I think that they are dead, but if I find them alive and they hated us, I will destroy them for leaving us to this-this HELL!" Kiyomi smiled hearing that.

"Okay nii-kun, thanks… you always know how to cheer me up, and you always care for me."

The door to their room swung opened. "You little monsters are allowed outside, be back by six." One of the more crude matrons snarled sternly.

"Yes ma'am." Naruto spoke in a monotone through gritted teeth. He grabbed Kiyomi's hand and led her out of their room, and out of the orphanage, and towards the forestry that they have grown to love.

**Forest –**

Yūgao was watching over her Sensei-Kushina's kids, she loved them dearly, and Naruto was a cutie too, Kiyomi is of course as-well. She decided today that she would teach the Kawarimi no Jutsu, along with Henge no jutsu. The main reason is to make it easier for them in the village, as well as paying her sensei back.

She was apprenticed to Kushina after all. She was like a mother to her, being an orphan and all. Yūgao decided it was time to reveal herself. She Jumped down from the tree she was hiding in she held up her arms as if to say she wasn't a threat. She proceeded to take of her mask and give the kids and explanation.

"It's alright kids, you needn't worry I won't harm you… my name is Yūgao Uzuki; I'm one of the-if-not the only ANBU protector whom actually does their duty of protecting you. I want to help you both; do you want to become a Shinobi and Kunoichi, because I'm willing to give you some help?" She enquired intrigued for their reaction.

"Yes!" Naruto shouted boisterously. Yūgao chuckled at his eagerness; it reminded her a-lot of Kushina.

"I do as-well." Kiyomi chimed in, eager to become a great Kunoichi.

Yūgao smiled. "Very well then, listen up! I'm going to help you to unlock your chakra and teach you the handseals to the Kawarimi no Jutsu, and the Henge no Jutsu." Both children nodded eagerly.

"Okay, now listen closely." Yūgao ordered seriously.

"Chakra is essential to even the most basic technique; it is the moulding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. Once moulded, it can be channelled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 tenketsu in the body."

"Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire or creating illusions."

"Normal chakra is a form of life energy all living individuals naturally produce to some degree. Contained in the "chakra coils" that mainly surround and connect to each chakra-producing organ, the energy circulates throughout the body in a network called the "chakra circulatory system" (similar to the cardiovascular system). Certain groups, such as ninja, have learned to generate more chakra and release it outside their bodies through their tenketsu in order to perform jutsu."

"Of the many different types of techniques, ninjutsu, genjutsu, dōjutsu, and so on, all require the use of chakra. However, taijutsu is different, usually requiring no chakra use whatsoever; stamina is all that is needed."

"While the ninja still needs a set amount of chakra to live (i.e. life force energy), regular taijutsu doesn't require any active moulding or manipulation of chakra (with few exceptions). A standard attack like a punch or kick falls into this technique category."

"Chakra is the resulting form of energy when two other forms of energy are mixed together. The two energies are referred to as "physical energy" and "spiritual energy"."

"Physical energy is collected from the body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise."

"Spiritual energy is derived from the mind's consciousness (i.e. the soul) and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience."

"Having these two energies become more powerful will in-turn make the created chakra more powerful. Therefore, practising a technique repeatedly will build-up experience, building up one's spiritual energy, and thus allowing more chakra to be created. As a result, the ninja is able to do that same technique with more power. This same cycle applies for physical energy, except this time, instead of doing things like meditation, the ninja could, say, do push ups."

"The general term for the source of chakra, the overall physical and spiritual energy an individual has, is called "_total stamina_". The maximum amount of chakra an individual can create and retain at a given time is called their "_chakra power-level_"."

Yūgao paused for a good minute to let all of the new information seep in. She spoke up.

"Alright, are you both ready to see the hand-seal to unlock you chakra?" Upon having both children nod she started to show them the seal.

She placed her hands in the ram seal and started to explain unlocking chakra.

"Alright, to unlock your chakra place your hands in this seal, the ram seal as it is known, and close your eyes. Dig within yourself until you feel a source of warmth in your stomach. When you feel this; try to bring it forth. Through this action you will successfully unlock your chakra, though you may not get it on your first attempt."

Copying her hand-seal correctly the first time, which surprised Yūgao, Naruto nodded to himself. He closed his eyes and took in deep calming breaths, breathing in and out slowly.

'Alright, time to do this. It's for Kiyomi-chan, I won't fail, and I'll do this on the first time, learn jutsu, and protect her. Protect Kiyomi… That's my Nindo!' Naruto thought to himself.

About a minute into the silence he found it, it was a humongous sea of warmth; he gently and carefully pulled at it, trying to draw it out successfully. 'Alright Naruto, easy, easy and… There!' he thought.

With a final struggle he succeeded in pulling forth and unlocking his chakra. Around Naruto was a clearly visible blue glow of chakra, it was swirling around him rapidly, and it seemed to wrap him in a flame-like aura.

She felt him gathering his chakra and it was increasing. 'My god… to-not-only find it… but, to pull forth your chakra on your first try… and at this age. He might truly be a prodigy; greater than even Itachi.' She thought.

Her eye's snapped open when she felt his final tug and the dams opened. Her eyed widened in surprise. She could clearly see his chakra swirling around him, a deep, beautiful blue.

'It's truly unique, and this level… he must have genin-level reserves… and at this age!? That's incredible! By the time he's 8 or 9 he'll have jounin-level, and probably between ages 11 and 13 he'll have kage-level! What incredible, frightening potential!' she thought.

'Wow nii-kun is amazing! I can feel how warm his chakra is, and he unlocked it on his first try too!' Okay, my turn now!' Kiyomi thought in awe and determination.

Kiyomi mirrored the hand-seal that Yūgao showed them, and that her brother just used surprising Yūgao as well. She closed her eyes and took several deep calming breathes.

'Alright Kiyomi, you can do it! Show nii-kun how great you are!' Kiyomi thought to herself in determination.

She felt the massive sea that was her chakra, it felt incredible! It held such a warm feeling too! She gently and carefully tugged at it, slowly drawing it out. Just as she was about to succeed, she felt her 'grip' on it weaken and she lost it.

Kiyomi's eyes sprung open, a whirlpool of emotions. The main emotion however was sadness, and self loathing. She sniffled.

"I-I… I'm so pathetic! I'm sorry Naruto-nii, Yūgao-sensei please forgive me!" She pleaded, tears streaming down her face.

Naruto approached her and wrapped her in a comforting hug.

"Hey it's alright Kiyomi-chan, you'll get it next time, alright?" He asked, trying to cheer his beloved imōto up.

She sniffed again before replying. "Y-You really think so Naruto-nii?" She questioned him hopefully.

Naruto stared into her large watering eyes. "Have I ever lied to you, Kiyomi?" he asked.

She shook her head furiously in reply. "No nii-chan! I'm sorry I'll try again!" Kiyomi gave him a big grin wiping her eyes free of tears. "I'll get it this time –TTEBANE!"

Naruto returned a smile. "Yeah, I'm sure you will imōto." Naruto replied having complete faith in his sibling.

Kiyomi repeated the same steps as before, closing her eyes in concentration and taking several deep breaths. She gripped and the warmth that was her chakra, and proceeded to slowly but surely bring it forth. All of a sudden she, like Naruto before her, erupted into a magnificent blue, flame-like aura that was her chakra.

Her eyes flew open and she smiled a mega-watt smile whilst cheering. "I did it Naruto-nii! On only the second try too! YES!" she was ecstatic.

Naruto smiled kindly and proudly at her before replying. "Yes you did Kiyomi-chan, yes you did."

"Yes, you did exceptional Kiyomi; barely anyone can unlock their chakra on the second attempt, and on the first day, let alone on their first try, and day for that matter." Yūgao stated immensely proud of her sensei-Kushina's children. Kiyomi's use of Kushina's verbal tic '-ttebane' didn't escape her notice either, she idly wondered if Naruto inherited it as well.

"Alright, now listen up again please." Yūgao started, wanting to get to the next part of the 'lesson'.

"Now that you have both unlocked your chakra, I would like to show you the handseals for two of the basic E-rank academy jutsu. They are the Kawarimi no jutsu and Henge no jutsu. The Henge no jutsu will be especially useful for you both, it allows you to turn into someone else, you both will be able to go into shops more easily, as well as go unnoticed by any civilians in the village, unless they have any prior ninja training which is highly unlikely." She finished explain.

Both children nodded enthusiastically to her, eager to start on the next lesson in becoming a Shinobi and Kunoichi respectively.

"Alright, I'll show you the hand-seals for the Henge no Jutsu first, now follow closely and do them with me."

"The first one is 'Inu'." Yūgao started, moving her hands and figure into position. Both Naruto and Kiyomi followed her lead surprisingly getting it correct on the first attempt.

"Great, okay the next one is 'I'." Upon having her hands in place she glanced at the twins to see how they were doing. Again both got it on the first try, it was to be expected though, and both of them were very simple seals. "Great job guys, keep it up!" She encouraged.

"Now, onto the last one for the Henge no Jutsu, it's 'Hitsuji'." Yūgao had to correct them a several times, but it was still extremely impressive how quickly they caught on, having no prior experience with hand-seals and all.

"Ok you two, now I want you to run through the seals several times before actually attempting the Jutsu, not to fast though."

**30 Minutes later –**

After practicing the handseals a multitude of times through, to Yūgao's satisfaction, she thought they were ready to give the Jutsu a shot.

"Alright, all you have to do are those three handseals and channel some chakra, so who wants to give it the first go?" Yūgao inquired.

Kiyomi immediately looked to Naruto. He smiled. "You go first Kiyomi-chan I think you'll do great!" Kiyomi nodded appreciatively and gave a slight smirk.

She ran through the handseals at fairly slow pace – exceptional for a three-year-eleven-month-three-week-old. After completing the three required hand-signs she channelled some chakra and shouted out "Henge no Jutsu".

A cloud of smoke enveloped her shielding her from both Yūgao and Naruto's view. When the smoke cleared Naruto's eyebrows rose, and Yūgao had a small smile on her face. "Well… How did I do?" Kiyomi questioned anxiously.

Yūgao chuckled slightly, but replied non-the-less. "You did great for your first attempt Kiyomi-chan, keep practicing and you'll have it down pat in no time at all."

"Yeah, you were great imōto!" Naruto chimed in.

"R-really?" she questioned.

Yūgao nodded. "Yeah, really, in all honesty you've done better than most at it. Just keep practicing it and you'll have it perfected in a month tops, I guarantee." Kiyomi beamed at the praise.

Yūgao turned to Naruto and motioned for him to go. "It's your turn Naruto-chan." She said, Naruto pouted at the suffix but nodded and got into position non-the-less.

He went through the seals at a slightly faster pace than Kiyomi and with an exclamation of "Henge no Jutsu" The area was covered in smoke, again.

The smoke cleared and revealed Naruto standing there, with a pretty decent henge not perfect, but close.

"Very good first attempt Naruto, I'd say three weeks of practice and you'll have it mastered, visual wise at least." Yūgao told him.

Naruto nodded. "Great, we'll practice it each day, a few times each day to get it better."

Suddenly Yūgao looked saddened. "Sorry you two, I've got to go, duty calls. I brought some scrolls for both

Jutsu in-case I didn't have enough time, here take them. I'll see you soon, good luck!" With that Yūgao chucked them the scrolls, slipped her mask on and jumped back into the trees, vanishing from sight.

Naruto sighed pocketing the scrolls. He was enjoying the extra company. "Come over here Kiyomi-chan." Kiyomi followed as per his request.

Naruto dropped down under the shade of one of the trees and began to rummage through his pockets, Kiyomi looked on curiously. A few seconds later he pulled out a folded piece of paper and a pencil. He started to write something down. Kiyomi plopped herself down next to him and looked at the paper curiously.

"Where did you get the pencil and paper nii-chan?" she asked curiously. He smirked in response.

"Why, I 'borrowed' it from the orphanage Kiyomi." He said gleefully.

He went back to scribbling a few more things down, he then turned and faced her. "I figured if we are leaving we should have a plan." He informed her. She nodded, it was logical.

"Hmm, what do you have so far nii-kun?" she questioned him. He smiled back, and faced the paper towards her, showing 'Kiyomi and Naruto's plans'.

"Nothing yet Kiyomi-chan, I was thinking we could talk about it know for a few hours." She nodded in excitement.

"Well than let's get started, 'ttebane!" she exclaimed pumping a little fist in the air. Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, let's get started."

**Several hours later... –**

Naruto and Kiyomi had just finished discussing what plans they had to make and taking notes about them, Naruto noticed the sun was setting and turned to Kiyomi. "Kiyomi, I think we should head back, the sun's starting to go down. But let's get a drink first."

"Good idea nii-chan, let's go!"

Walking through the forest was a nice, peaceful, calming walk; however walking to the taps where they could get a drink was a bit different. All of those cold glares on them, it felt so unnerving. The constant mutters, whispers, they were everywhere. They couldn't hope to escape.

"Naruto-nii, I don't like the people, they're all bad, scary, meanies!" Kiyomi exclaimed, clearly frightened by the viscous display.

Naruto took note of this and tried to soothe her. "I know Kiyomi-chan, I know, just keep going and ignore them its best we just get in and out of town and back to the orphanage as quick as possible."

"Yeah, ok." Kiyomi agreed quietly.

Arriving to where the taps where they quickly got their drink and headed back to orphanage. Once arriving outside the orphanage they quietly snuck in the door and went straight to their room. If they didn't they would just get yelled at and cause more trouble; it wasn't worth it.

Inside their small bedroom whilst they waited for their 'meal' they began discussing about training plans. Naruto was the one that got the conversation going.

"Alright Kiyomi, we'll need to build up physical strength first, so we'll need to eat lots of nutritious foods to be able to develop our bodies properly, along with the foods we'll need to do push ups, sit ups, pull ups and we'll also need to do some running to build up leg muscles… so that means squats as well."

Kiyomi looked at him questioningly voicing her concerns. "But, Naruto-nii… how are we supposed to get healthy food when we can barely get anything here? None of the shops will sell us healthy stuff we can afford, and even than the rotten stuff they sell us is all of our money." Naruto smiled at his sister's intelligence before answering.

"Simple Kiyomi-chan, we'll 'borrow' some seed's from some shops, and make our own garden somewhere, maybe around our special spot, it's pretty hidden after all. But while the stuff grows we're going to have to 'borrow' some fresh products from some of the shops and stalls."

Kiyomi seemed to brighten up at that, at least her aniki would look after her. "I can't wait to 'borrow' some fresh food, YUM! We hardly ever get fresh stuff unless we pick it from the surrounding forests, or find it." Naruto gave her a grin before replying.

"Neither can I Kiyomi-chan, neither can I. Also, the sooner we get the foods sorted the sooner we can train, the sooner we train the sooner we can leave this hell-hole!" Kiyomi beamed at his words.

Just then the door to their room was harshly ripped open by one of the matrons. "Time to eat you little monster's, I'll be back in 10 minutes, you know the drill." She declared, putting the plate down with disgust. She then proceeded to slam the door and storm away. 'Probably just in a hurry to get away from the demons.' Naruto thought, snarling while clenching his fists.

He turned to Kiyomi a gently spoke. "You have your fill first imōto-chan." Kiyomi gave a grateful smile while her stomach grumbled.

"Thanks nii-kun." She then proceeded to dig into the meal, eating exactly half.

"Are you sure you've had enough Kiyomi-chan?" Naruto asked in concern.

"Yup." was the simple reply he got.

"Okay than, I suppose we'll have to look for food in the forest tomorrow or 'borrow' some from one of those shops, and we'll need to get those seeds too." With that said Naruto dug into the small meal.

After the matron had stormed back into the room, snatched the plate up and left, slamming the door again. Both siblings sighed. If they didn't bathe in the lake again today, they wouldn't be clean.

"It's time for bed Kiyomi-chan." Naruto said gently to his beloved imōto.

"Hai Naruto-kun" she mumbled out, rubbing her tired drooping eyes. Naruto grabbed her hand and gently led her over to the bed, she climbed in and under the thin sheet first, Naruto soon followed her. He wrapped his arms around her tightly in a protective embrace, one she always felt safe in.

"Goodnight, Kiyomi-chan." Naruto whispered gently, kissing her cheek.

"Goodnight, Naruto-kun." Was the sleepy reply before they both drifted off to sleep in a comfortable embrace.

**Next Morning 5a.m orphanage bedroom –**

Naruto took the piece of paper titled "Kiyomi and Naruto's plans" from the previous day out of his pocket, he glance at what was written on the paper.

Train to get super strong

Join the Ninja Academy

Graduate from the Ninja Academy

Leave the village

It was a really short list, but they didn't know what else to write or what would be in-between these events. But they were the essential key roles in their dream of leaving the village, he was sure they would have a-lot more things added to the list as time went on, obviously more detailed, dangerous, and secretive plan, but this was a good start, great motivation. If he trained to be strong and joined the ninja academy, they where according to the list half-way done! This would obviously be false, but beggars can't be choosers…

One thing they had come up with of utmost importance was below the short list of four. The training schedule… It was a surprisingly detailed plan for what four-year-olds could come up with, he would obviously be adding more to his training load, but he wouldn't tell Kiyomi, he would work twice as hard as her.

He felt as her Aniki it was his responsibility to get stronger to protect her, even if they were only minutes apart, he wouldn't make her suffer, he would endure any amount of pain, be it self-inflicted from training, or a beating from the villagers.

Glancing at the paper one more time he decided to carefully read the instructions of the training regimen.

**7:00 am – 8:00 am:**  
Morning warm-up 30x push-up, sit ups and crunches  
**8:00 am – 9:00 am:**  
Handseals practice  
**9:00 am – 9:30 am:**  
Breakfast break  
**9:30 am – 11:00 am:**  
Jutsu practice  
**11:00 am – 12:00 pm:**  
Meditation  
**12:00 pm – 1:00 pm:**  
Lunch break  
**1:00 pm – 4:00 pm:**  
2x Physical exercise: 5x Running laps, 50x push ups, sit ups, crunches, pull ups, squats, 100x kicks and punches each limb  
**4:00 pm – 5:30 pm:**  
cool down, handseals, jutsu practice  
**5:30 pm – 6:30 pm:**  
shogi, go, mind stimulus activities  
**6:30 pm – 7:00 pm:**  
go back to orphanage have dinner, talk  
**7:00 pm – 8:00 pm:**  
study theory  
**8:00 am – 9:00 am**  
free time, talk  
**9:00 pm – 9:30 pm**  
bed.

After reading the schedule again, Naruto made a mental note to try and do double of each exercise, to get the best as quickly as possible. He got started…

**15 mins later –**

'_46... 47... 48... 49... 50…!'_ Naruto finished chanting his first set of 50 push ups. It wasn't quite double; however he would add a single repetition every day to become stronger than he was the day before.

'_Hn… on to sit ups now.'___he thought.

Naruto started on his sit ups keeping track of each one in his mind. _'1... 2... 3... 9… 10… 11… 16... 17... 18... 19... 27... 28... 29... 35... 36... 37... 48... 49... 50…!'_

15 minutes have passed since he started doing the sit ups bringing the time to 5:30 a.m. Now onto meditation to relax the muscles and clear the mind as well as revising the training schedule. After 10 minutes of meditation he decided to move onto handseals practice for 20 minutes, bringing the time to 6:00 a.m.

Next he decided to go over some basic fuinjutsu theory, it was actually in one of the scrolls from Yūgao, it was on creating a sealing scroll for the remainder of the time until half an hour until Kiyomi awoke, he would have half an hour's nap each day then.

As it came to 6:30 a.m. Naruto put his notes and papers away and went back over to Kiyomi's and his shared bed, he silently climbed into it and moved next to Kiyomi wrapping his arms around her protectively, then kissed her cheek and drifted off into a nap until Kiyomi awoke him.

Some 30 minutes later Kiyomi awoke she looked over to her nii-chan and smiled as she was wrapped in his arms. She shook him gently while whispering for him to wake up. After a few seconds his eyes flew open, he smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning Kiyomi-chan." Naruto spoke softly to her.

"Morning Naruto-nii!" replied Kiyomi in an upbeat attitude, presumably because they agreed to start training today.

**Time-skip 1 week –**

Blue eyes snapped open as Naruto awoke from the previous night's slumber. He peered out the small window that was in the room, judging by where the sun was in the sky it was about 7:30 a.m. Suddenly he remembered the date today, October 10th, today marked Naruto and Kiyomi's 4th birthday, and as such they had agreed to skip the morning routine and instead relax.

It should be an exciting day for most children, but they weren't normal, their birthday was never a happy occasion the people of the village always seemed more rowdy. Naruto silently vowed that one day it would be a joyous occasion.

Not long after Naruto had awoken Kiyomi stirred, she looked over and saw Naruto already awake.

"nii-kun!" chanted Kiyomi brightly, smiling wildly, having remembered today was their birthday. On second thought though, her smile faltered. It wouldn't be a good day, but they would have the best day they could make of it.

Naruto taking note of Kiyomi's unhappy look decided to lighten the mode.

"Well happy birthday Kiyomi-chan! I do have something for you; however I'll give it to you later on when we're out in the forest, so that no-one takes it from you."

Kiyomi brightened up considerably. "Really, Thanks so much Naruto-kun!" She frowned again.

"But I don't have anything for you." She said with her previous down trodden expression in place.

"I've told you before, and I'll tell you again Kiyomi-chan. I don't need anything from you, spending the day with you, and making you happy is the best birthday present I could have." Naruto declared smiling at her. With that said Kiyomi brightened up once more.

"Really Naruto-kun, you're not just saying that?" she questioned.

Naruto remained smiling. "Yes… really Kiyomi-chan. Now, hopefully we can get out of here and to the forest soon, so I can give you your present."

Just as Kiyomi was about to reply the door swung open, and one of the matron's stood in the doorway giving the most disgusting glare possible.

"Alright you little demons!" she shouted with fury. She stomped over to the both of them, picking them up by the scruff of the neck, dragging them through the orphanage and towards the door.

"You demons are old enough to live on your own; we can't provide for you monsters anymore, you're on your own!" She snarled, literally throwing the twins out and onto the hard concrete.

In mid-flight Naruto managed to manoeuvre himself to break Kiyomi's fall. A set of footsteps sounded near the door signalling the approach of the other matron, she had what little belongings the two owned in her clutches.

"Alright you demons… here is your stuff, and keep the mattress, it's infected with your filth now!" With that snarled out she tossed the belongings to the ground near the pair. This birthday couldn't get any worse, could it?

They had both been kick out of the orphanage, literally. After being kicked out, they found a nice spot in the forest to set up a sort of shelter, and camp. Their spot was in the large hollowed out tree that they have both grown fond of, luckily around the area, within several meters is a multitude of berries and nuts from the various trees.

There is also a nearby stream to catch fish, and wash.

It was time to get to work and built a suitable shelter.

"Kiyomi" Naruto spoke, at her not he continued. "Can you please help me gather some of these bigger, thicker, heavier branches?"

"Yeah sure nii-chan, are we going to use them to build shelter in the hollowed part of the tree?" questioned Kiyomi after facing him.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, we'll get started now, it shouldn't take too long. I just want to make a sort of front out of the tree, and maybe lay some leaves, and grass on the ground to lay the mattress on." She nodded in agreement.

Collecting the wood was simple enough, they both were able to snap the branches and move them to the tree. The design for the shelter was simple, have them angled and piled upon each other to make a sort of front entrance to the hollowed part of the tree. Having such a simple design allowed them to finish making it within several hours.

Conveniently enough when they were gathering the wood there were a couple of old-used kunai lying around here and there. They would be extremely useful in hunting, fishing and collecting the nuts and berries, as well as fending off any predators.

After relaxing a little bit in the newly setting up shelter, Naruto and Kiyomi agreed that it was best if they collected some of the nearby berries and nuts in-case any people, or wild animals' ate or picked them, so that they would still have some. Kiyomi decided to pick the nuts whilst Naruto got to work gathering the berries.

An hour or so of time has passed and both Naruto and Kiyomi have gathered enough of each respective food group for a few day's worth, if rationed correctly. Naruto with the help of Kiyomi, made makeshift pouches to carry the berries and nut's in, to clean and transport them. The pouches' are made from a large piece of cloth that was actually once one of Naruto's shirts, it had become so old and worn that it wouldn't fit him, and was unwearable.

Naruto and Kiyomi gathered a fairly large stick that they could still carry and sharpened the stick into a spear type weapon for extra self defence against the wild animals, catch fish or other small prey they could eat. The shirt they used could be ripped neatly into three identical sized pieces, one used with a forked stick and some vines for a net, for fishing and the other two for transporting.

After finishing the creation of the tools that they would be using for however long they stayed out here, they each ate some of the various berries and nuts that they had gathered earlier on.

"Alright Kiyomi, I think we should go to bed and get up bright and early to start on our training." Naruto said enthusiastically.

Kiyomi beamed at him and started rambling excitedly. "Yeah! Alright! I can't wait Naruto-nii, let's go to bed then."

Naruto shook his head, motioning for Kiyomi to go into their makeshift home first, he followed right behind her. After getting settled in, Naruto decided to say some last minute things.

"Sorry today turned out to be such a crappy day for our birthday." Naruto apologised, feeling quite guilty and regretful he couldn't even give his imōto one nice day.

Kiyomi looked back at him with her beautiful, big, wide purple eyes. She smiled and replied. "Its fine Naruto-kun, at least we're finally out of that shit-hole, Ne?"

Naruto chuckled. "I guess you're right Kiyomi-chan, I guess you're right… Thanks… Goodnight imōto-chan." With that said he kissed her forehead and cuddled up to her.

"Yeah, no problem… Goodnight aniki." She replied, snuggling into Naruto's warmth.

They both proceeded to drift off to sleep.

**Time-skip end of the month –**

Today marked the last day of an entire month. Remarkably the Uzumaki twins have survived off the land by themselves for the entire time. They ate fruits, nuts and cooked wild animals to survive, there was luckily a nearby stream to wash them-selves in, drink from and clean the food.

Every day for hour's on-end the duo of Naruto and Kiyomi trained. Throughout the length of the months Hundreds possibly even thousands of repetitions of various exercises such as: Push ups, Sit ups, and Pull ups, squats, kicks and punches. Those are to name just a few of the exercises.

Many Kilometres have been run doing laps around their area, even around the wall of Konoha several times, their endurance was truly un-real.

Just as it was approaching midday a puff of smoke erupted in the middle of the area, the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi had found them, well in actuality it was the ANBU 'Neko' or Yūgao rather whom had spotted them and informed him, that was a few days ago.

"Naruto, Kiyomi! What are you doing out here?" The elderly man yelled questioningly.

Naruto snorted in amusement, as if he didn't already know…

"Hn, the orphanage -he spat the name out like it had a foul taste- Kicked both Kiyomi-chan and myself out a month ago! On our BIRTHDAY!" snarled Naruto, furiously yelling out the last part.

Hiruzen played the part of looking shocked quiet well.

"I'm immensely sorry… Kiyomi, Naruto. Can you forgive an old man? I have an apartment arrange, for such an unfortunate occasion."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. If he already had one arrange he obviously already knew, no-one else was treated like this in Konoha after all. He'd play the obedient child for now though…

Naruto plastered a big fake grin on. "Yeah, sure jiji no problem… We don't need the mattress or anything except our clothes, right jiji?" Naruto questioned the old man.

Said 'old man' smiled 'kindly'. "No, just your clothes." he stated simply

Both children nodded, and proceeded to grab their spare sets of clothing.

"Alright, let's go than jiji!" Kiyomi proclaimed.

Hiruzen chuckled but nodded. "Yes, please follow me." He commanded. They did.

Their 'jiji' after had promptly led them to their 'luxuries apartment'. Yeah right, he snorted, real luxurious with all of the mould and how rundown the dump was. It was a small one bedroom, bathroom apartment. Complete with a small kitchen, the whole thing was probably only two or three times the size of their orphanage room… oh well, they'd make do.

Over the past week settling in they have gotten the fruit and seeds, they planted the seed and with the help of some 'borrowed' books about gardening, and speeding up the process with chakra, the plants are starting to sprout. They have found multiple trees with edible fruits, and nuts, and made some traps for meats and catch fish.

Currently we can find Naruto and Kiyomi laying out and discussing their training regimen. "So how about we just change the schedule that we made before, but make it a lot harder, to get the best results."

**7:00 am – 8:00 am:**  
Morning warm-up 100x push-up, sit ups and crunches  
**8:00 am – 9:00 am:**  
Handseals practice  
**9:00 am – 9:30 am:**  
Breakfast break  
**9:30 am – 11:00 am:**  
Shurikenjutsu  
**11:00 am – 12:00 pm:**  
Meditation  
**12:00 pm – 1:00 pm:**  
Lunch break  
**1:00 pm – 4:00 pm:**  
5x Physical exercise: 5x Running laps, 100x push ups, sit ups, crunches, pull ups, squats, 200x kicks and punches each limb  
**4:00 pm – 5:30 pm:**  
cool down, handseals, jutsu practice  
**5:30 pm – 6:30 pm:**  
shogi, go, mind stimulus activities  
**6:30 pm – 7:00 pm:**  
go back to orphanage have dinner, talk  
**7:00 pm – 8:00 pm:**  
study theory  
**8:00 am – 9:00 am**  
free time, talk  
**9:00 pm – 9:30 pm**  
bed.

"Later we'll borrow some books from the library like fuinjutsu and get some weighted clothing for training and a go and shogi set for the mind." Naruto explained to Kiyomi. She nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, it sounds real good aniki, using the old one as a base form for any future training we will do, and we can just add more reps to this as well as a few other things as we get further." Naruto smiled at her, already liking the sound of that.

Whenever doing any training Naruto always pushed himself to the limits and beyond. When doing laps of a field he would do them until he was about to collapse, then he would drag himself to a resting place which was usually under a tree. The same went for Push ups, Sit ups, Pull ups, squats, kicks and punches he would do the same amount of reps as the schedule but would do as many sets as possible, until he was in the same state as doing the laps, collapsed dragging himself to a resting spot.

One night he found a set of old weights in one of the weapon shop's trash bins, he retrieved it of course; he had to make a make-shift sled to pull it home. There were five, one for each limb, as well as one for the torso and you could make them lighter by removing some of the weight inside.

It was well worth the hour or two it took him to retrieve them. They would be useful until he got good enough in fuinjutsu to make those gravity seals he read about; Incredible stuff that fuinjutsu.

**Time-skip 9 months - **

After the first month of the new physical conditioning routine, Naruto increased it the repetitions to 120 push ups, sit ups, squats than he'd have an hour's rest and start again, because of his healing ability he would do this least 10 times a day that was twelve-hundred of each exercise. Because of this he changed up the morning and evening routine. Between 8:00 a.m. and 10:00 a.m. Naruto would do handseals practice, meditation and have breakfast. His lunch break was at 1:00 p.m. and lasted 30 minutes. Between 7:00 p.m. and 9:00 p.m. Naruto would play strategy games, have dinner, free time and talk.

Six months after the start of his conditioning he now does 300 reps of each exercise 10 sets in the span of each day. That's 3000 thousand of each single repetition per day. He was ridiculously strong, adding to the fact that he recently added weights into the training that stacked an extra 15 kilograms. He finally set up some targets in Kiyomi-chan's and his apartment initially he could only hit 6 targets while Kiyomi could 5, over the six months that have passed both have proven that they could hit all 10 targets, 8 with their eyes closed. Naruto also 'borrowed' a book on the human anatomy. They both quickly picked up important information that would greatly help them out in the future.

By the end of the Ninth month Naruto has upped his total body weights to 30 kilograms from the 15, after three months of strenuous training; he has slightly altered the training program for maximum efficiency.

He does: 300 push ups then have a 10 minute meditation cool down, 100 sit ups followed again by a meditation, 300 pull ups, meditation, 10 laps around an area of approximately 10 km, meditation, hold a bridge for 10 minutes, meditation, 300 punches with each arm, meditation, 300 kicks with each leg, meditation, shuriken and kunai throwing practice, followed by some handseals practice. He would do 15 sets of this insane exercise schedule. That's a total each day of 4500 reps of push ups, sit ups, pull ups, punches and kicks, 150km of running each day and 150 minutes of holding a bridge position.

It was one hell of a workout especially for one so young, Naruto however does all of this without complaint or hesitation, he didn't stop doing any of the tasks part way until he completed a whole task. Only then would he get a drink, than he would continue. This routine was usually from Monday to Friday, Saturday and Sunday however were slightly altered training regimen. Every two weeks on the Sunday afternoon he would up his weights to grow faster and strongest quicker.

**Hokage monument –**

Naruto gazed impassively, seemingly bored at the pathetic village from atop the Hokage monument. 'I'll show you not to mess with Kiyomi-chan and I, I'll show you all!' Naruto thought darkly in his mind, whilst clenching his fists. With one last menacing glare he used the Shunshin no Jutsu from the top of the Hokage monument, and back to the shitty apartment they called 'home'.


	3. Sharingan?

**I don't own Naruto **

**Chapter 02 ****–**** Sharingan?**

**The next morning ****–**

After a brief talk with Kiyomi last night, today the twins planned to use the Henge no Jutsu to enter the civilian library, more specifically the 'Academy to Genin Shinobi section' of the library, and planned on hiring out books of basic maths, strategy, chakra control and Fūinjutsu.

Now some might be wondering why a civilian library would contain anything to do with Shinobi. The reason was because the Shinobi Academy was actually directly run by the Civilian Council; they also had slight influence over fresh-out-of-the-academy Genin.

The council think that they usurped control of the academy and such from Hiruzen; however he actually manipulated them and let them have it in hopes of a lowered academy standard passing more people. Sure they'd be slightly worse off than normal, but those that passed the jōnin's secondary graduation test would quickly be whipped into shape.

For these reasons the civilian library had a small specific Shinobi section. The level of the Jutsu was only up to low-Genin-level; however it had every aspect of a Shinobi up until that level. Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Kenjutsu, Fūinjutsu, Medical-Ninjutsu, and chakra control. These were all of the aspects of Shinobi that were up to low-Genin-level that could be found in the civilian library.

Naruto opened his eyes and took in the small room which was their bedroom; the single futon that they shared was in surprisingly alright condition, compared to the rest of the house. Naruto checked out the window and gathering from the suns position in the sky believed it to be about 7:00 a.m. He groaned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, he could hardly wait to proceed with today plan of getting some Shinobi information from the library.

Naruto turned his head back towards his imōto-chan, he smiled at her sleeping form, but decided to wake her up, she'd be pretty mad if he didn't.

"Kiyomi." whispered Naruto, shaking her gently before continuing. "Come on, wake up, we've got to get started on today's plan… remember we're using henge to get inside the library."

Her body shifted slightly as she groaned a little. She lifted her head up off the pillow and looked at Naruto. Upon seeing his smile she returned a brighter one, eager to get into the 'plan'.

"Yeah I know, I really can't wait nii-kun! Oh I wonder what they'll have! How many Jutsu!? I hope we don't get notice! Oh, let's go soon –ttebane!" She yawned before replying excitedly, as showed from her verbal tic.

Naruto chuckled at her antics. "I'm excited too Kiyomi-chan, let's get dressed, have breakfast and head out then." He said to her. She nodded in agreement.

Naruto changed into a black t-shirt with a red spiral in the centre on the front, for pants he wore simple cream cargo shorts. Mito wore a similar shirt but in deep blue, she also wore cargo short the same colour as Naruto's.

Moving out of their shared bedroom they opted to have a few cups of ramen each, true it was their favourite food, but it being not very healthy or nutritious they only ate it a few times a week, it was more because it was cheap in price.

"Alright, can we go to the library now Naruto-nii?" Kiyomi questioned, eagerly wanting to go.

Naruto gave her a grin. "Yes we can Kiyomi, remember though we have to henge in an alley near the library in order to make it and not be spotted by any ninja." Kiyomi nodded, the whole entire plan would be in jeopardy if people knew they could do any Jutsu. They'd probably try to ostracize them even more by claiming that 'the demons are regaining their demonic powers' or some such nonsense.

Naruto and Kiyomi stepped out the front door before Naruto locked it and pocketed the key. Since it was still fairly early in the morning the streets were overly populated for the walk to the library, they of course still got the usual hateful, icy glares; some people simply choose to not acknowledge their existence, most glared however.

Upon reaching the quite large building known as the library, Naruto checked around and saw that no one was actually out the front, much to his relief. Still being cautious though, he discreetly peered around the side of the building, down an alley way to see if it was clear, upon inspection there was no one there, he grabbed Kiyomi's hand and dragged her down the alley. Naruto had them both hidden behind a part of the wall in order to make sure they weren't spotted, nor were their henge's.

The twins simultaneously went through the three practiced hand seals and quietly whispered "Henge no Jutsu". A small puff of smoke enveloped their forms; it cleared a moment later and in their places stood a simply dressed pair of civilians. The male looked about the age of 16, roughly standing at 5 foot 6, with short brown hair and black eyes, identically clothed to Naruto sans the red spiral. The female was about the same age, 16. She stood slightly shorter than her male companion at about 5 foot 4, with shoulder-length blonde hair and sapphire eyes. She was clothes in a simple deep-red dress that stopped at the knees.

Nodding to each other at the well-done Henge's they proceeded into the library. Upon entering the library they were greeted with the smiling face of the female librarian by the name of Suki, upon her asking if they needed help with anything, both shook their heads. No. She ushered them inside and told them if the needed any help just come get her.

**Academy to low-genin section ****–**

With-in about 30 seconds of entering the library the twins found their desired section; it was really convenient that no one else was there. They moved in the isle to have a look.

"Wow, look at all this nii-chan!" Kiyomi spoke excitedly with awe, having never seen so much knowledge in one place, especially something that would help them out.

Naruto nodded his head in equal awe, before whispering. "Yeah, just remember only use "nii-chan" and I'll use "imōto-chan" so no one picks up on us."

"Yeah I know, let's get to it then nii-chan." replied Kiyomi in a hushed whisper.

"Let's find some books on basic maths, strategy, chakra control and Fūinjutsu. There will probably be a few different types of each book, so we'll have to sort them out, which one's to hire out first. We can hire the others the next time we come here." Naruto said.

Kiyomi nodded, before helping Naruto search for said books. The first one they spotted was surprisingly the basics of Fūinjutsu, there was only one type, however multiple copies of it, about six if Naruto counted correctly. Flipping through the book Naruto saw that it was the theory behind creating a storage scroll, as well as instructions. He guessed it was such a dangerous art that it wasn't really learned by people under high-genin, as such the only book that could be found and used safely by academy students to low-Genin level were storage scrolls.

The next book on the list found was on strategy, though near it was a few go and shogi boards, complete sets. He picked up a copy of the book as well as a set; this would really help develop their minds, as a tactical ninja, general thinking and IQ.

Chakra control, another vital element for the Uzumaki twins, any Shinobi and Kunoichi really. It went double for the twins though, having the reserves they did at their young age, if they neglected doing any control exercisers they' never be able to perform half of the simpler Jutsu, including genjutsu and Iryō-ninjutsu (Medical-ninjutsu). They weren't necessary skills, however it wasn't necessarily casting genjutsu, dispelling genjutsu needed great chakra control too. If either or both Uzumaki wanted to learn any Iryō-ninjutsu, though they would need extremely precise chakra control, it just made sense to get the damn book.

Surprising there were several copies of a book on maths, they ranged from simple to more complex. He would have thought it would have been kept in a different section, maths however was needed for any career, and everyday life in general. It was logical to have the books throughout the place. Done with the picks of what they wanted to hire they headed to Suki at the front desk, by the entrance.

Suki smiled at the 'teens' upon seeing them with some books that she presumed they were going to hire out. "Are you just hiring these out today?" she questioned them, upon two nods she continued.

"I haven't ever seen you in the library before. Do you have a library card? If not then you have to fill out some forms for a library card."

The twins shook their heads and Naruto spoke up. "No neither of us has a card, could we please take the forms and fill them out to get a library card."

Suki nodded and held out a pair of forms to them before saying. "I'll give you your library cards when they're filled out, I'll mind the books whilst you fill them out if you would like."

"Yes please and thank you." Naruto said. Kiyomi and he proceeded to collect the forms and give Suki what they wanted to hire.

The forms were simple to fill out, not much was needed as such they were filled out within five minutes. Upon handing them to Suki they got a kind smile and a library card each. Suki quickly jotted down what they hire out and told them that they could keep them out for a duration of two weeks , if they needed them longer they would have to imply come back and re-hire them.

After exiting the library with their hired out things in a bag each, they went around the corner of the library and the same alley they used the Henges to get into the library. Both quickly undid said Jutsu and preceded a fast paced walk back home to their apartment.

Naruto quickly searched around in his pocket for the key and fished it out, unlocking the door and entering the building he quickly locked it again from the inside once Kiyomi had entered too.

"Alright Kiyomi, let's put these in our room and get started." Naruto said; glancing at the clock on the wall taking note that it was 10:00 a.m.

"Yeah alright nii-kun, let's get started –ttebane!" cheered Kiyomi, raring to get into it all.

**Naruto and Kiyomi's room ****–**

"Naruto-nii, I think chakra control would be a good thing to get started on, don't you think?" Kiyomi half asked half questioned.

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Yeah we'll start with that one." He replied.

"So, what's the book say?" Naruto queered.

"I'll start reading it aloud, give me a second." stated Kiyomi back.

"Alright, Chakra Control is a term that refers to the control of one's chakra and aptitude at controlling it. Chakra takes time and a great deal of training to gradually build up. Thus, the key is not actually having chakra, but being able to sufficiently control and conserve it. Everyone has chakra, but only skilled ninja can correctly 'mould' and 'manipulate' it to its fullest extent."

"Moulding chakra involves the extraction of energies from both the body's cells and the mind's consciousness, then mixing them together within the individual. The amount of each energy will differ based on the type of technique the ninja wishes to execute. In other words, a ninja could create too much or too little chakra for a given technique, resulting in the chakra being used inefficiently."

"In addition, even if a ninja is able to mould the correct amount of chakra, if they cannot manipulate the chakra properly, the desired technique will not be as effective or will not execute at all. Wasting energy will also create weaknesses like early exhaustion, which would hinder the ninja's capacity to fight long-term battles. General training methods for improving one's moulding and manipulation of chakra are the Leaf Concentration, Tree Climbing, and Water Walking exercises."

"As an in-between stage, some ninja can partially manipulate their chakra. This means they can use their chakra, but not effectively control it, which results in a poorly executed technique. To manipulate their chakra more easily, Hand Seals can be used. With these hand seals, users can control their chakra with higher efficiency, allowing them to execute their techniques more effectively. Different techniques also require the use of different hand seals."

"When creating a Ninjutsu, the two methods of manipulating chakra are referred to as Shape Transformation and Nature Transformation."

"Shape Transformation deals with controlling the form, movement, and potency of chakra."

"Nature Transformation usually deals with changing the physical properties of chakra into an element. There is also the Nature Transformation of Yin and Yang, which deals with changing the ratio of spiritual and physical energies within chakra."

"These two methods can be implemented separately or together in order to create a technique."

"The general term for the exact moulding and proper manipulation of chakra is called '_chakra control_". People with skilled chakra control are usually Iryō-nin (Medical-nin) or Sensor-types, both of which requires extreme control over chakra to be effective. Genjutsu also requires good chakra control."

"A good way to build up chakra in the body is to spin it into a tight spiral. Whether to spin the chakra left or right is dependent on the way the user's hair grows, either to the right or left. An opponent can negate a technique by absorb it and reversing the spin of the chakra within their own body."

"Most techniques take a certain shape that is usually precisely controlled from one hand to another, through chakra. A good example of this is the Yondaime Hokage's Rasengan."

"Based on which Ninjutsu the ninja uses, the amount of chakra will be different, as would the element the ninja employs. The five main elemental types are: Katon, Fūton, Raiton, Doton and Suiton. Each ninja has the potential to better utilise one of these styles and potentially more."

Kiyomi took in a breath of some fresh air and sighed in relief that was a whole lot of reading she just did.

"Well it looks like we're starting with the Leaf Concentration exercise, eh Kiyomi-chan." Naruto stated to Kiyomi.

"Yeah looks like it Naruto-nii, well let's get started –ttebane! We'll have to pick some leaves off some of our plants, let's go!" Kiyomi excitedly explained and dragged Naruto over to one of their pot plants.

Naruto chuckled as they each plucked a few leaves in case they needed spares. "Well lets' get to it…"

After practicing the chakra control for three long, arduous, continuous hours on end, both Naruto and Kiyomi mastered the leaf concentration exercise. It was now 2:00 p.m. and time for some well-deserved lunch before looking at doing the next chakra control exercise.

**Time-skip 30 minutes ****–**

Just finishing their lunch, both Naruto and Kiyomi headed back to their bedroom to check what the next chakra control exercise was that they had to do.

"Alright Naruto-nii, what's the next exercise?" questioned a curious but eager Kiyomi.

"Hmm… let me see…" hummed Naruto flicking through the pages of the book. "Ah here we go; the next exercise is Tree Climbing Practice." Naruto started having found the exercise before continuing on with the explanation and instructions of the training.

"Tree Climbing Practice is a training method used to gain more skills with chakra control. This training involves focusing a fixed amount of chakra to the bottom of one's feet, and using that to climb a tree without using one's hands. If the stream of chakra is too weak, the user will lose their footing on the tree and fall off. If it is too strong, the user will be pushed away from the tree, causing the tree to break around the point of contact and the user will fall."

"Well than Kiyomi, let's take a kunai each to our special area and get to the training." Spoke Naruto to Kiyomi excitedly.

"Are the kunai for marking our progress on the tree?" asked Kiyomi.

"They sure are Kiyomi-chan." Replied Naruto already having got two kunai and gave one to Kiyomi.

"Well let's go then Dattebane!" Kiyomi cheered in excitement.

**Training spot ****–**

"Alright Kiyomi-chan, now we just have to gather chakra to the soles of our feet." Naruto started closing his eyes, having formed the ram seal he started to channel chakra to his feet and hold it. "Then we run at the tree in order to have some momentum to help us while we first start." He finished.

Naruto's eyes snapped open with the determination to succeed shining in his eyes, or as a certain green spandex clad Jōnin would say 'burning with the flames of youth!' He sprinted at the tree full-force, kunai in his hand at the ready in order to mark however far he progressed up the tree by cutting said tree.

Upon reaching the base of the tree he still kept concentrating on maintaining a chakra flow to his feet and started to run his way up the side of the tree, all the whole Kiyomi looked on in awe.

'1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6' Naruto counted in his head the steps he had taken up the tree, he noticed that it was getting somewhat harder and it felt as though he might fall off at any moment. 'Don't fall now… come on Naruto, concentrate!' He shouted in his head. Naruto pushed a slight amount more chakra to his feet to try to stabilize himself. He continued his trek upward; he continued to count in his head along the whole way. '7… 8… 9… 10…!' He chanted finally he lost his footing; he quickly slashed the tree where he landed and jumped between the trees down to the ground, landing softly in a crouched position. '10, not ad for a first try, I think I might have to practice for a couple of days to fully master this technique.' Naruto thought to himself.

"Wow! Great job nii-chan! Alright, it's my turn! Wish me luck –ttebane!" Kiyomi excitedly exclaimed to Naruto. He smiled at his precious imōto before replying. "Yeah good luck imōto-chan!"

'Alright you can do this Kiyomi!' she thought to herself in determination. Kiyomi closed her eyes and proceeded to do exactly the same as Naruto had done before her, the ram seal and gathering chakra at the soles of her feet. Once she felt ready, her eyes snapped open and she took off towards the tree. She was determined to do as good if not better than Naruto.

Arriving at the base of the tree next to the one that Naruto had used she made sure to keep concentrating on the flow of chakra in her feet, when she was the appropriate distance from the base she started to run up the tree much like Naruto had done, she had her kunai in hand for whenever she had to mark how far she got, she could only hope that she could do well.

'1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7…' Kiyomi chanted each step in her mind, never loosing focus of the chakra flow in her feet, and monitoring it and how she stuck to the tree. 'Yes! Come on Kiyomi keep it up you can do better than nii-kun!' she added in after thought with absolute determination. She continued her way up the surface of the tree, continuously concentrating on her chakra control in her feet as well as counting each step she took. '8… 9… 10… 11… 12… 13… 14…!' she shouted in her mind, as soon as she hit the fourteenth step she slipped a little bit, thinking quickly she marked the spot on the tree where she had gotten too. She jumped between the trees and landed softly on the ground much the same as Naruto had done previously.

"Naruto-kun! I got 14 steps up the tree –ttebane! How far did you get!" Kiyomi gleefully and proudly shouted to him.

Naruto's face lit up with a huge grin before he gave her a massive hug. "Wow, great job Kiyomi-chan! You did better than me; I only made it 10 steps! I'm so proud of you!"

Kiyomi's had a massive grin much like Naruto's, she was beaming at him. "Thanks Dattebane!" She yelled back at him, returning the hug.

"Well let's get back to work; I hope we can fully master this in a few days." Naruto told her, Kiyomi quickly nodded in agreement. They got back to the training.

**Time-skip 1 week ****–**

Yūgao decided that today she would visit Kiyomi-chan and Naruto-chan in order to teach them the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. True it was a Kinjutsu (Forbidden Jutsu) however it was actually an Uzumaki clan Jutsu, it didn't originate from Konoha even though most thought that it did and Tobirama Senju took credit for it.

The reason that the Uzumaki clan developed the technique was because of their large and dense chakra reserves, they had trouble doing the normal Bunshin no Jutsu, elemental manipulation variants of the Bunshin no Jutsu were not usually taught until later on, because of the dense, large amounts of chakra the Uzumaki clan possessed anyone from ages 10 and up could successfully create at least a half a dozen Kage Bunshin.

For normal ninja it was dangerous because of the chakra drainage the Jutsu required as well as the fact that it divided the users. For the Uzumaki however it came naturally. It was specifically designed for their clan though.

She sped across the rooftops until she reached her favourite children's apartment, she felt terrible with the piece of crap they had to live in but the Sandaime assured her that it was the only building that he could have them live in for a reasonable price. She didn't believe him, he was the Hokage, and his word was law. Another thing that made her not trust him as much as she use to was when she offered to take them into her home, he spouted some bullshit about how it would affect her as a Kunoichi, she would be distracted by them.

It was a total load of crap and they both knew it, they were clearly independent children as they had been caring for themselves in the orphanage ever since Sarutobi deliberately replace the original kind matron that headed the place. She was a young girl around the age of 17; she held no animosity towards the twins and actually took care of them, as soon as they turned 3 however she was replaced with an older woman whom specifically loathed Kiyomi and Naruto and blamed them for the Kyūbi attack, as well as thinking they were the Kyūbi incarnated.

When she questioned Hiruzen on why he placed 'the bitch' as she put it in charge of the place he denied that he himself had done in and it was the civilian council. Another load of shit, he acted as if a mob of arrogant civilians had him bent over the table screwing him. She had been present in several of the council meetings before as an ANBU guard and she had seen it, how easily the Sarutobi-Hokage had the egoistical, power-hungry civilians manipulated, and they apparently thought that they were the manipulators. That was actually quite humorous, them civilians manipulating a bunch of ninja.

She broke out of her thoughts when she landed on the roof of the building opposite to theirs; she jumped off the roof and landed softly in front of their door. She took a deep breath and knocked. It only took about thirty seconds before the door was opened and she was let inside, and led to what she assumed was the kitchen table, judging by the old table and chairs.

"What are you doing here Yūgao-sensei?" Naruto questioned upon facing her.

She paused to think on how to word it before replying. "Umm, actually I wanted to show you both another Jutsu, if that's, alright?" Yūgao questioned the last part.

Kiyomi's face brightened upon the mention of learning another Jutsu. "Really, what Jutsu is it -ttebane!?" She asked Yūgao excitedly.

"Well..." Yūgao started. "I was thinking of teaching you the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, I believe in a few years upon the time you go to graduate the academy you will be unable to successfully do the Bunshin no Jutsu, no matter how good your chakra control is. This is a substitute for the Bunshin no Jutsu, I guarantee because of your massive reserves you'll always be able to use it. Now the best aspect of this Jutsu is that it creates a solid bunshin of yourself, when the Kage Bunshin dispels you will retain all of the clones memories and experiences.

In theory if you were to use say, 10 Kage Bunshin to train you would learn ten times faster. This only doesn't apply to physical exercise, you will keep the memories of say muscle memory and the experience of a taijutsu style, but making a clone do push ups or the likes will not add to your own physical conditioning." when Yūgao finished explaining the Jutsu she looked down and notice both Kiyomi's and Naruto's starry-eyed expression.

"Yosh, let's learn it now Yūgao-sensei -ttebayo!" Naruto exclaimed with glee at the idea of learning such a Jutsu, only to cover his mouth horrified at saying his cursed verbal tick. Yūgao giggled at hearing it. 'I guess that answers my question of if he also inherited Kushina-sensei's verbal tick.' She thought in humour.

"Yeah, I can't wait Dattebane!" chimed in Kiyomi, just as excited if not more so than Naruto.

"Alright you two, there is only a single handseal it's the Bunshin seal." Yūgao explained showing them the handseal; she checked them and was surprised that they got it perfect the first time. 'They must've been practicing all of the handseals.' She thought with pride.

"Alright, do this handseal and channel a fair amount of your chakra and check the results." She told the duo which did just that

Both of the twins succeeded in producing five Kage Bunshin each surprising Yūgao immensely.

"Wow I didn't expect you to create that many, very well done you two." Yūgao praised them, both children smiled at her.

"Yeah we've been doing chakra control exercises so that wouldn't waste chakra on doing Jutsu." Naruto told Yūgao, stating why they could make more than she thought that they could.

Yūgao nodded in understanding. "What exercise are you doing?" She asked them in curiosity.

"We've mastered all three of the one in the book! Kiyomi said enthusiastically before continuing. The leaf exercise only took several hours to complete, after that we moved onto the Tree Climbing Exercise, we mastered that in two days! The final one was the Water Walking Exercise, which took us the last five days to master and it turns out that I'm naturally better than Naruto-nii at chakra control. We know that as our reserves continue to grow we'll have to keep practicing chakra control though." when Kiyomi finally finished recounting what they'd done to Yūgao she was floored.

"That is extremely impressive Naruto, Kiyomi, keep up the great work and you'll be splendid ninja when you graduate the academy." She said seriously, both Naruto and Kiyomi could only nod their head.

Yūgao caught a look at the clock on the wall out of the corner of her eye and realized the time.

"Sorry Kiyomi, Naruto... but I have to go again, duty and all... I'll visit when I have time again, and please call me Yūgao-nee or Yūgao-chan, being called sensei makes me feel old." Yūgao told them.

"Alright Yūgao-nee, see you later!" farewelled Kiyomi cheerfully.

"Yeah, bye Yūgao-chan." said Naruto.

Yūgao nodded with a smile and donned her Neko mask before jumping off with a final wave. 'Bye Kids' were her final thoughts as she left.

"You want to go to bed early Naruto-kun? I'm tired from all of the training." Kiyomi asked Naruto, he nodded in agreement. "Yeah I'm tired too Kiyomi-chan, let's go to bed.

**Time-skip 5 years after Kyūbi attack ****–**

Over the past three months both Naruto and Kiyomi continued to learn a lot through the scrolls, books and other things that they hired out from the library every fortnight with the use of the Henge no Jutsu. Both of the twins found out that they were naturals in the art of Fūinjutsu, from the only book they had managed to get they easily understood the art, it was almost as if Fūinjutsu was their language, and as such it took them very little time to fully master creating a storage scroll.

The morning of the day before their fifth birthday Kiyomi woke up and noticed that she was awake before her aniki for once; she sat up and shook him to try and wake him up. After shaking Naruto several times he finally stirred.

"Good morning Naruto-kun." Kiyomi greeted warmly.

"Kiyomi-chan, can we please sleep for a bit more? I was up late last night trying to make some modifications to the storage scroll." Naruto asked her, though it was more of a statement.

"What! Without me!?" she questioned, looking hurt.

"You needed the sleep, now come back and cuddle with your aniki, I'll tell you what I was trying to do later, and we do need more Fūinjutsu scrolls though, we'll have to find a way to get more, maybe ask the old goat." He yawned out. She mumbled something and pouted cutely, puffing her cheeks out. She huffed.

"Fine… Naruto-kun." she laid back down, cuddling into him. He wrapped his arms around her frame and they peacefully fell back asleep.

**One and a half hours later, 8:30 a.m. ****–**

Kiyomi cracked her eyes open for the second time that morning, looking out their small window into the bright sunny day, judging by where the sun was it was a bit after 8:00 a.m. she rolled back over and looked to see Naruto awake as well.

"Good morning again Naruto-kun." greeted Kiyomi.

Naruto chuckled. "Good morning again, Kiyomi-chan." he replied, giving Kiyomi a kiss to the forehead.

"What do you want for breakfast Kiyomi-chan?" humming at the question for a bit she gave it some thought. What did she want…?

"How about we have some fruit and a cup ramen each, we haven't had one in a while, and they are nice and simple to make." She replied upon finally deciding.

"Yeah alright, let's go make it then." agreed Naruto.

For the next ten minutes Naruto and Kiyomi prepared themselves several pieces of fruit for breakfast. Upon opening the cupboard for some ramen cups he luckily spotted the last two.

"God damn it!" Naruto shouted in frustration, he sighed.

"Kiyomi-chan, we need more ramen, I'm going to go and buy some after breakfast, is there anything else we need?"

"Yeah we need more milk Naruto-kun." Kiyomi replied, answering Naruto's question.

"Alright I'll get that too, let's have breakfast first then I'll go and you will stay here, alright." stated Naruto.

Kiyomi started to protest, however one stern look from Naruto silenced her and she begrudgingly agreed. "Humph... Fine, but you better be safe nii-kun." she replied with a cute pout.

With that they both sat down at the table with their prepared breakfast, with a cry of "Itadakimasu!" They began to chow down.

After finishing breakfast and clearing the table Naruto got ready to leave.

"Now Kiyomi, just make sure you lock the door and stay in the bedroom with the door locked and under the covers I'll be back soon." with the parting advice Naruto kissed her forehead, grabbed Gama-chan and proceeded to head out.

Kiyomi sighed and mumbled something about over protective brothers, as she locked the door and moved to their bedroom which contained a single bed. She always felt warm and safe with her nii-kun.

**Naruto ****–**

Naruto strolled through the streets of the red-light district, even though it was the most rundown sector of the village he actually felt safer there, some of the people were just indifferent to him, a few even acted like both Kiyomi and him were normal people, though a lot of them still held hatred, a lot was better than all.

Yes, it was much nicer than all of the other looks that they got. He sighed as he got closer to the better parts of the village the looks slowly began to change until all that remained were looks of hatred and loathing. He clenched his fists; he'd show them all someday!

**Store ****–**

He entered one of the only stores that allowed them any entrance, products however cost an absolute fortune. He picked up a few cups of instant ramen and a 2l carton of milk according to the price tags it would cost him a total of 600ryo, he knew it would be much more, he sighed. He purchased the items and it came to 1800ryo, that's right three and a half times normal price other things were up to five times more, but it depended on what he bought, this was the exact reason that they could only buy cheaper things like cup ramen and essentials like milk, rice or bread.

The amount of the milk and ramen was about a tenth of their combined allowance for a fortnight, just for some milk and several cups of instant ramen. After paying the ridiculous price and putting up with the hateful glare of the store owner, he left the store with his head down, furiously glaring at the ground.

It was so damn unfair how could they get anything proper if it was almost a tenth of their combined fortnightly stipend for some milk and instant ramen? That's why they didn't get many vegetables, the prices where at least ten times the amount, all of the store owners figured that the 'demon brat/bitch' would die sooner or later from malnutrition, oh how wrong they are.

You see with the way they are being treated Naruto devised a way to get fresh fruit and vegetables. A simple but ingenious idea, all he has to do is occasionally steel some seeds from the shops, hey if they are going to screw him and Kiyomi-chan, he would get the last laugh, they paid enough for the rotten fruits and vegetables at first. Why should if pay for what's simply theirs or rightfully denied from them?

About three quarters of the way home Naruto felt that something bad was going to happen, his negative emotion sensing was going off, upon his feeling something off Naruto quickly put his groceries near the corner of a building on the way to Kiyomi's and his apartment. He quickly back out into the open when all of a sudden three figures darted around him trapping him from going anywhere, before he knew it he was fully trapped.

Looking up at the imposing figures that had just trapped him in he felt his blood run cold. Great just freaking great, just his luck… The three that had trapped him were average height men, clearly Shinobi by the fact that they had kunai and shuriken pouches and Konoha hitai-ate's.

The one directly in front of him was slightly taller than the other two, about 5' 9" with fairly straight chin length brown hair and a pair of beady black eyes. The man to Naruto's right was the shortest of the group; standing at 5' 6" he had short black hair and blue eyes. The last member of the group and to Naruto's left was a man standing at 5'7" he had dark grey hair and green eyes. All three of the men were sneering at Naruto. Oh this wasn't going to be good!

One of the attackers, the tallest of the group came from directly in front of Naruto, he was running extremely fast for Naruto, but probably only Genin level speed in reality, which isn't fast for Shinobi; Naruto however could hardly keep up giving him not much of a chance at even defending himself.

Before Naruto knew what was happening, the Shinobi had slammed his massive foot into Naruto's chest sending him crashing back into the building behind him.

All Naruto could feel was pain, and he groaned in it. A few of his ribs were cracked, possibly broken from his guess, god it hurt! A shadow was cast over him; he looked up fearfully and came face to face with the same Shinobi who had just kicked him, only now he had a kunai poised to strike Naruto in the chest, to end his life.

As the kunai was coming toward Naruto, he realized that it was actually going in slow motion. 'This is it; I'm sorry Kiyomi-chan… I can't protect you any longer… No! I must survive, I have to survive. I will survive!' Naruto thought with new found determination.

Acting on pure instinct alone Naruto brought his hands up, finger tips aimed at his attackers chest.

"**Teshi Sendan!"  
(Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets)**

He didn't know why he had yelled that out, but as soon as he did the terrifying Shinobi fell down, dead. A pool of blood started to form around the unmoving body.

He was alive! His instincts helped him, what was it he called out? Ah, yes. **'Teshi Sendan!' (Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets) **he'd have to do some research and see what it was. He turned to the second Shinobi and jumped whilst lunging; aiming his fingertips again, this time one at his head, the other at his chest.

"**Teshi Sendan!"  
(Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets) **

Naruto roared again. The effect was instantaneous, the body hit the wall behind it from the force behind the attack, and blood trailed down his forehead, and poured from his chest, a brutal sight for the soon to be five year old Naruto, he didn't even regret nor care about killing at this point. His thoughts were determined and elsewhere. 'Two down! One to go! He could do this, than he could get back to Kiyomi-chan!'

He stopped a little ways away from the final Shinobi and he finally noticed that his vision was clearer than before; in fact he could almost swear that he could see what the wretched man was going to do by looking into his eyes.

A pair of two tomoe Sharingan spun rapidly, as the final ninja in the group started doing handseals at a rapid pace, not paying attention to Naruto's eyes, all however was in slow motion for Naruto as his Sharingan analysed the Jutsu; because of the months of practice both Kiyomi and him have put into handseals he could easily keep up, he started doing the same hand signs, they both simultaneously shouted the respective Justu's name.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"  
(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) **

Both of the fire balls crashed into each other creating a thick smoke cover for Naruto to execute his attacker, than grab his groceries and make his getaway. With that plan of action in mind Naruto decided to put said plan into motion. Naruto ran around the man quietly, as the man started to back out of the smoke, Naruto was already behind him, his index and middle fingers aimed at the final attackers' head, when he came into the appropriate distance Naruto muttered

"**Teshi Sendan!"  
(Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets)**

and quietly and watched as the body fell.

'What the hell just happened? I could read his movements and copy his Jutsu.' He thought. He looked in a window and gasped at seeing his reflection. His eyes, they were just like those red eyed peoples from that clan. He'd find out later. He was tired, and it was time to get home.

After seeing the reflection in the window and his new eyes, Naruto grabbed his groceries and ran home not stopping for anything. He ran as fast as his little legs would carry him home.

A few minutes of running and he saw the building in sight, he ran whilst feeling out his pocket for the key, he got it out just as he reached the door. He hurriedly unlocked the door and threw it open, as soon as it was open he bolted in and locked it, jamming a few chairs and the kitchen table against the door, got the key for Kiyomi's and his room unlocked it, shut it and stumbled over to the bed where Kiyomi was already napping, he tiredly moved the covers slid in and snuggled up with her. He then proceeded to drift off to sleep.

He awoke in a sewer like place, he looked around. "Hello, is anybody in here!?" He shouted out. 'Great! Why the hell am i in a sewer? I just got home, something's not right.' He thought suspiciously.

Just then breaking the silence was an evil booming laughter. "Mwahahahaha! So my jailer has finally graced me with his presence." The last bit was snarled sarcastically.

"W-who are you?" Naruto questioned fearfully to the darkness. The room suddenly seemed to emanate some light; a large grin along with glowing red slitted eyes was seen glowing in the darkness. He shuddered at the malicious grin and vile chakra he could literally feel emanating from whatever was in a... cage? "I am the great Kyūbi no Yoko!" The booming voice declared.

**Alright: a few little things. **

**A Shinobi is the general term for a Ninja right? A female 'Shinobi' is called a Kunoichi, so what's a male called? Just Shinobi? I'm confused... **

**"Teshi Sendan" is literally translated to "Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets" Anyone know what just "Finger Drilling Bullets" would be? That would be much appreciated.**

**This chapter was originally 7.6k-ish i however chopped out the Bijū, Senjutsu chakra another one from the chakra control explanation. This shortened the chapter to like 6.8k last time i checked which was before the laptop with word F*cked.**

**Do you want me to keep doing Jutsu like I have been or do you want translations at the bottom or not at all?**


	4. Explanations

**I don't own Naruto or One Piece**

**The "One Piece" is because I am giving Naruto a certain taijutsu style from it, and am contemplating wether to make his Killing Intent kind of like conquorers Haki. It wouldn't knock out everyone just fodders. What do you think?**

**Also I made a mistake last chapter, I was going to have Yūgao yonger (Age 20 when they graduate the academy) but I wrote that as her actual age last chapter. I have scrapped this idea and she will be same as canon age. Thus she was 17 last chapter.**

**On with the chapter, it's 11,511 so enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 – Explanations**

"Y-you're t-the K-Kyūbi?" Questioned a nervous and afraid Naruto, though he tried to keep calm which was extremely difficult under the circumstances.

"Yes I am, now what are you doing here ningen?" sneered the Kyūbi viciously. Naruto flinched at the tone of voice and was about to reply only to be interrupted.

"Khahahaha! You should see yourself ningen! Oh god your face! It's priceless!" The Kyūbi cackled madly with laugher; let it be known that Kitsunes were tricksters through and through.

"Let me change into something more, comfortable…" with that said a blinding light and smoke clouded Naruto's view of the giant behemoth.

When the light faded the most beautiful woman that Naruto ever saw was standing there. A woman standing at 5'4" with silky blood-red hair hanging down to her perfectly shaped rear-end, her intoxicating ruby-red slitted eyes looked at him; her pouty lips had the same ruby-red coloured lipstick as her eyes, matching perfectly. She was dressed in an elegant black kimono that stopped mid-thigh level and did very little to hide her extremely large DD cup breasts. Her skin was perfectly smooth, creamy alabaster white; all in all she was the epitome of beauty and perfection.

"Kyūbi no Tenchi." whispered Naruto completely convinced it wasn't a 'demon fox' but an angel standing before him, said 'Tenchi' heard however and she blushed lightly, while no one except for her siblings and the Rikudō Sennin had ever seen her human form, she had never been called that before, oh he was such a little flatterer!

"Anyway Naruto-kun, why are you here?" she asked.

"I-I don't know, I killed some people and I fell asleep and now I'm here… oh god I killed those people!" Naruto started as realization hit him that he killed three people within minutes, and it was so easy too.

'But if I didn't than something could have happened to Kiyomi and I can't let that happen…' he thought.

"If I have to kill people to protect her than so be it, I don't have to like killing but these bastards in Konoha don't deserve our forgiveness, I'll just think of it as payback, I can't let them know that I'm willing to kill them though… I'll also have to tell the old goat that it was in self-defence and it just happened and I didn't want to nor mean to I'll tell him that I used a kunai to kill them, one that I keep on me for protection, in case anything like that ever happened... That is if the old goat somehow links the incident to me, conveniently though I don't believe there were any witnesses, alive at least that is."

"Where are we?" He asked curiously, having finished his previous ramblings.

"It is your mind ningen, your mindscape to be more specific." was the reply he received.

"Well then if this is my mind, than why are you here? Are you sealed in me like something is a storage scroll?" inquired Naruto, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Your very quick and quite intelligent aren't you Naruto, yes it is like that, like a storage scroll, I wasn't killed on that night 5 years ago…" the Kyūbi started.

Naruto snorted. "Well obviously, what type of human could kill one of the Bijū? If you were killed, why would everyone hate Kiyomi and me? For that matter, why have we never heard of a Bijū being killed by anyone before if it was possible?"

Yes, we Bijū can't be killed, we'll just be reborn, it may take months, years but we are chakra constructs that will just reappear, though it is bothersome. The cursed Yondaime Hokage split my powers into my Yin and Yang half and sealed my Yin into your imōto, Kiyomi, after that he sealed my left-over half, the yang chakra into you.

"Why did you attack the village that night? Not that I would have minded if you destroyed it…"

"It wasn't entirely my fault. You see that night I was still sealed in my former Jinchūriki, your mother, Kushina Uzumaki. Not many people know this, but a female Jinchūriki's seal weakens during childbirth; your father the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze was present to keep the seal intact whilst she birthed you two, her children.

"That bastard is my father…?" Naruto spat, having learned he was responsible for Kiyomi and his shitty hatred filled life. Kurama simply nodded.

"Shortly after you were both born a masked-man attack and held you hostage, demanding the Jinchūriki. He almost killed the both of you but Namikaze-teme used his prized **Hiraishin no Jutsu** to save you both."

After hearing this Naruto was slightly thankful to the man and mulled over forgiving him, he'd give it more thought after hearing the rest of the recount.

"After that the masked man teleported Kushina-chan and via her myself out of the village, he took advantage of the now breaking seal to control me. Through the use of the repugnant Sharingan, with the level of the Mangekyō he was able to control me through the seal. He summoned me into Konoha, and that's when it all started."

"I was about to destroy most of Konoha with my Bijūdama however Namikaze-teme arrive and used his Hiraishin to teleport the attack and then himself and I out of the village again. After that he had a little scuffling match with the masked-man who claimed to be Madara Uchiha."

"Lies, the poser's chakra was nothing like Madara-teme's!" Kurama roared with anger, snarling out 'Madara-teme's'.

"After the battle Namikaze-teme made a speech about how he had to make both of you twins into Jinchūriki for weapons for the village, because it was 'for the good of the village' as Yondaime-teme put it. Kushina-chan was completely against the idea, and even though Namikaze-teme broke the **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** contract the masked-teme had with me, I was still under the effects of the Sharingan."

The effects of the controlling take a few days to completely wear off, my anger and the Sharingan clouded my judgement and I didn't want to be sealed again so I struck out hoping to end you and not be sealed again, Kushina-chan and the teme jumped in front of my claw however. Kushina-chan to protect you, and Namikaze-teme to save the weapons, Kushina-chan unlocked her Mangekyō before she died and Namikaze-teme sealed me in you."

After hearing the recount of that night's events, Naruto decided to voice his opinion on the matter that was his 'father'.

"He is not my father!" Naruto roared snarling Sharingan spinning wildly, a black and blue visible outline of chakra emanated from him. "He's trash, a sperm donor and nothing more!" He finished before calming down and de-activating his dōjutsu.

"I'm sorry I killed Kushina-chan, I didn't want or mean to." Kurama said softly. Naruto looked her in the eyes and could see the sincerity.

"I believe you…" started Naruto. "Were you still under the effects of the Sharingan and it clouded your judgement like when trying to kill me, your next prison?" inquired Naruto.

Kurama nodded her head sadly. "Yeah the masked-teme's Sharingan's genjutsu hadn't completely worn off yet."

"It's okay then Kurama, it wasn't your fault… we'll pay back the masked imposter-teme." Naruto assure her.

Kurama pulled Naruto into a hug, his face pushed in-between her breasts.

"Thank you so much Naruto-kun!"

Said person's face was blue and he was chocking.

"C-can't br-breathe Kurama-chan!"

Kurama released her grip on him and he gasped in air, he almost died, but what a way to go!

"Sorry Naruto-kun, I couldn't help myself… I'm just so happy!" she almost yelled out, all the while rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

Now there are some things I have to tell you…" She trailed off seriously. Naruto catching the change in emotions immediately stared at her in rapt attention.

"If you ever need to borrow my power feel free, I must warn you however my power will be extremely difficult to control and will be malevolent. Even my letting you use it you will not be able to use Bijū mode, or even a 'controlled' chakra cloak, it will be a more malevolent cloak, the reason for this is that the Rikudō Sennin made our bodies in a way that if people tried to use our power without our consent it would be extremely malicious and incredibly difficult to control, while it is true that you I am giving you permission to use it, because of the seal that Yondaime-teme used it is as if I am not allowing you to use my chakra, added to the fact that the seal filters in my Yokai into you automatically that also counts as against my will, this will also cause bodily harm even though it will look as the cloak is protecting you, the initial Jinchūriki state, the tailless cloak is harmless and gives you a power boost. The only time you will ever be able to use a full Bijū mode or a 'control' chakra cloak is when you get the key to the seal and manually undo it, then and only then will there be no interference with the seal and me letting you use my chakra."

Naruto nodded taking in all of the useful future information.

"So I will be able to control some but it will be harmful to my body and extremely difficult?" asked Naruto.

Kurama nodded before answering.

"Yes, and if you try and use all of my power without the key, at the 8th tail, Yondaime-teme will appear and reseal me, after that though it will act and I will get free because you are 'forcing the use of my chakra'."

Naruto grimaced he really didn't want to meet his 'father', though he did for the sake of decking the prick.

"You are and will be very special Naruto-kun." Kurama said. "You have absolutely astonishing potential. You have the blood of probably the strongest clans flowing through you, the Kaguya, Senju, Uzumaki, and although I loathe it, Uchiha. You hail from all of these four extremely powerful clans! You could become the most powerful Shinobi to ever walk the earth, possibly greater than even the Rikudō Sennin!" She proclaimed, lost in her own little world at the possibility of her jailor being the strongest Shinobi. Naruto sweat dropped, she honestly seemed more into it than he did.

Kurama gained a slight blush, thinking about the distant but near future. 'And if he is that strong in about decade perhaps I will finally have a worthy mate! Someone to dominate me! Khahahaha!' She cackled madly inside her head, on the outside she finally gained a light nose bleed. Naruto could only think she had finally lost the plot. Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to completely trust a Bijū with questionable sanity? When she started cackling aloud he moved back a few steps and awkwardly stared at the ground hoping she came back to eart- er… the mindscape soon.

After coming out of her 'happy place' she continued.

"You know how Kiyomi and you can sense negative emotions." At this Naruto nodded, and Kurama continued

"This is my special ability that my Jinchūriki can harness if I so choose." Naruto had tears brimming in his eyes.

"Thank you so much Kurama-chan, without it I might have been… he shivered at the picture in his mind, some naïve retard in an orange jumpsuit screaming about "Becoming the best Hokage ever! Dattebayo!"

Kurama's node crinkled in disgust at the thought.

"I mightn't have gotten along with you so well at that point."

Naruto nodded in understanding and agreement.

"I wouldn't blame you, though it would make a good cover, a mask if you will for around the village, well the academy at least no one would really bother me then."

Kurama nodded with his idea. "Yes it would, after all a 'smart demon' is a dangerous demon, plus a Shinobi's best tool is deception."

Kurama decided that the next topic to address was which parent hailed from which clan.

"Now I'm going to explain which clans which parent is from, so listen up Naruto-kun." She told him, at his nod she continued.

"Kushina-chan is half Uchiha, half Uzumaki she is related to Madara-teme. Her chakra is like his, it is very potent and ominous. Her red hair along with her talent in Fūinjutsu is proof of her Uzumaki lineage, she also has the Sharingan and in her final moments unlocked the Mangekyō Sharingan as I have previously stated."

"So that leaves Minato-teme's blood. He is obviously the Senju and Kaguya, though he never had white hair or the dots on the forehead of the Kaguya, my guess is his Senju blood overpowered the Kaguya making his physical traits more Senju. He also never unlocked the Shikotsumyaku, though only very few unlock it, I believe you have already, and Kiyomi-chan has the possibility to awaken it."

Naruto nodded taking in all of the information about his clans that she knew. He really did have scary potential.

"Now that we're finished with that I want to show you a very handy Jutsu that I picked up over the years, I'll be teaching you the **Chi Bunshin no Jutsu (Blood Clone Jutsu)**."

Naruto nodded with excitement and some glee at the prospect of learning a new Jutsu, adding to his already impressive repertoire, well impressive for a five year old.

After learning the **Chi Bunshin no Jutsu (Blood Clone Jutsu) **Kurama started to teach Naruto some genjutsu. With the aid of his Sharingan Naruto could automatically detect up to some C-rank and even some B-rank genjutsu. He wouldn't really need to practice until he reached the three tomoe Sharingan and possibly the Mangekyō if he ever unlocked it.

Kurama suggested that a few nights every week he comes into the seal to practice, mainly with his Sharingan to use genjutsu in order to control people or knock them out. The reason he was training so hard was in order to be able to enter the ninja-library or other places he couldn't, mainly the ninja-library though as to learn all of the Jutsu he could, after all he wanted to become the most powerful Shinobi to ever live.

**The next day –**

As soon as Naruto and Kiyomi had finished their breakfast and after Naruto had finished explaining last night's events to Kiyomi, they were interrupted from their idle chatter by their door being knocked on.

"Naruto-kun, who do you think that is?" Kiyomi questioned.

"I don't know Kiyomi, but whoever it is I can't feel any malicious intent from them, you stay here I'll open the door and see who it is." Naruto replied to his precious imōto.

Getting up from the table at which he was seated at Naruto proceeded to the door. 'I wonder who it could be… I know they don't mean harm because it's impossible to hide any negative emotions from Kurama-chan, thus my sensing abilities.' Naruto thought, his thoughts going a mile a minute. 'Could it be Yūgao-chan?'

Upon reaching the door Naruto slowly twisted the knob and started pulling it towards himself. 'I guess I'm about to find out…'

When the door was fully open he gazed upon a beautiful long raven haired woman who looked to be in her early thirties. She was smiling at him. The woman has a slightly round face, large soft charcoal-black eyes, and pale white skin, her beautiful long shiny raven hair ends at her perfectly heart shaped rear end, her torso is lean but toned and come up to her large D cup bust. She has two bangs framing each side of her face.

"Ah, Naruto-kun?" she asked him warmly.

"Yes…" he replied dumbly nodding his head, still having no clue as to who this was. "Who might you be?" he questioned sharply.

Her eyes softened and she gained an even warmer look if that was possible.

"My name is Mikoto Uchiha, I am-was your mother's best friend…" was her reply. Naruto's eyes widened, his thoughts going wild. 'Is this really her? Why is she here now? She doesn't seem like the type of woman to abandon us... Did she abandon us though? I'll have to verify that it is her though… here goes.' He questioned to himself.

"If you are who you say you are than, who is my mother, I haven't ever been told…?" Naruto asked her, he knew from the conversation with Kurama-chan but it was the best question he could come up with.

Mikoto's eyes widened in shock, they didn't even know their mother's name? "Kushina, Kushina Uzumaki she was known to everyone by, or Kushina Uchiha known as only to me." Mikoto finished. Those last words confirmed she was who she said she was, she was the only person that his Kaa-chan ever told, well besides Namikaze-teme, but he's dead.

"You are who you say you are… You may come in." Naruto said.

Mikoto's smile widened. "So you did know? I guess it's fair enough I am the only other person who knows her 'true' last name. Thank you, Naruto-kun" She replied, following Naruto inside, they both at the table.

"Who is this Naruto-kun?" was Kiyomi's question.

"Remember this morning when I told you about Kaa-chan's best friend?" Naruto asked her. At Kiyomi's nod he continued. "Well this is her, one Mikoto Uchiha." Naruto exclaimed, gesturing to the beautiful raven-haired woman who merely smiled. Kiyomi's eyes widened.

So Mikoto-san…" Naruto started. Only to be interrupted.

"Please Naruto-kun, Kiyomi-chan, call me Mikoto-chan or Mikoto-kaa, san makes me feel old. Both children nodded.

"Why have we never met you?" Naruto queried.

Mikoto's look saddened. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to… Just before Kushina-chan gave birth to you both I gave birth to my little girl Sayuri-chan, I also have my eldest, Itachi-kun, he was becoming a Genin around the same time so I had to juggle looking after Sayuri-chan and Itachi-kun becoming a Shinobi, also with the fact that the Sandaime never release where you were to me or anyone, I couldn't find you, I had a **Kage Bunshin** look for you once a week but It would look suspicious if the wife of the Uchiha clan head was snooping around a village and the orphanages looking for the Jinchūriki twins, especially with the rumours that the Uchiha clan controlled the Kyūbi into attacking…" The twins both nodded at her reasoning, she didn't abandon them and she was in a difficult situation, neither could blame the poor woman, she was a single person against the whole village looking for two people. Plus if the old goat wanted to and got suspicious that she was looking for them than she could be executed for treason, she couldn't afford that.

"It's alright Mikoto-chan, you couldn't do anything but you're here now and that's all that matters." Naruto stated and Kiyomi and he both gave her wide smiles.

Mikoto's eyes tiered up. "Thank you both, Kiyomi-chan, Naruto-kun" she said, giving them both warm, bone-crushing hugs.

"I saw what you did yesterday Naruto-kun, I was on my way over to see you but when you got home you locked the door and from what I could hear you blocked off the entrance, that's why I left visiting until today, are you alright?" She question softly. Naruto gained a fierce look and nodded.

"Yeah I'm alright Mikoto-chan, I was a bit distraught when I got home but I met Kurama-chan, the Kyūbi, and she explained what happened and I am fine with it, I'll even do it again if I have to, anything to protect Kiyomi-chan" Kiyomi's eyes watered at Naruto's words. She gave him a big hug.

"Thanks Naruto-kun, I'm sorry you had to do that." She said back to Naruto who simply nodded.

"You unlocked the Sharingan, the Uchiha clan's kekkei Genkai, while I can't train you directly, I'll send a clone over once every week to check up on you, I'll also give you a scroll with what I can on the Sharingan, I'll also have to drop all of Kushina-chan's Fūinjutsu equipment, she gave me backups of everything." Naruto nodded and thanked her.

"I'll have to bring Sayuri-chan over one day to meet you, or maybe you can come over to the compound?" she said, sort of questioning the subject. Both children's faces lit up with a smile and they nodded eagerly.

"Oh, before I have to leave I got something for the both of you…" Mikoto started. She pulled out a piece of paper from god knows where and it had a, Fūinjutsu matrix on it. "A storage scroll…" Naruto stated. Mikoto nodded at his statement. She channelled some chakra into it and a puff of smoke erupted.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" exclaimed Mikoto. Sitting on the table was a few packs of shuriken and kunai, as well as a cake with the words 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' written across it in icing. Both Naruto and Kiyomi gained looks of glee, with twin shouts of 'thank you, thank you!' chanted over and over again, she smiled warmly. It was a beautiful feeling she got watching their happiness as they sliced the cake up and ripped open the Shinobi weapons packets. 'Oh Kushina-chan, you would be so proud of them!' she idly though, smiling as they handed her a slice of cake. Today was a great day for the twins and for her as well. If only she wasn't a **Kage Bunshin** and she could bring Itachi-kun and Sayuri-chan today too. She vowed silently that next year it would be the five of them.

After eating the cake and a quick farewell, with promise of sending a **Kage Bunshin** as much as she could to visit them and to give them Kushina's Fūinjutsu things Mikoto left them. From then on Mikoto would create **Kage Bunshin** regularly to keep an eye on and check up on Kushina's children, little Kiyomi-chan and Naruto-kun. In the past she had often saved them from any mobs or anything that she could, regretfully she couldn't always. But they understood she had children too and couldn't look and watch after them 24/7.

"Alright Kiyomi-chan, we have to unlock your Sharingan now don't we." started Naruto, turning toward his twin. Looking at her eager nodding he couldn't help but smile.

"Ok I believe the best way to unlock it is through us sparing, if I am moving quicker than you, which I will without my weights on and if you keep yours on and you have to keep channelling chakra into your eyes while doing it, at her nod he continued. "I'm certain you will unlock at least the one tomoe Sharingan. I believe it depends on your emotional distress that you will unlock that level of the Sharingan, for example I really didn't want to die and could only think of how horrible it would be for you alone in this village, as such and with my will to protect you I jumped a level in the Sharingan, with you however, I could never hurt you and you know you're always safe so you will probably only unlock the single tomoe sharing." Kiyomi looked quite sad she would only unlock the single tomoe Sharingan.

"Kiyomi it's not about the level you unlock, it is unheard of for a five year old to unlock a single tomoe Sharingan let alone a two tomoe Sharingan.

At that information she went back to her cheerful self.

"Well then let's unlock me a Sharingan –ttebane!"

Naruto grinned. "Yes lets!"

**Time Skip Two weeks –**

Over the past two week Mikoto gave Naruto and Kiyomi all of the Fūinjutsu scrolls that Kushina gave her. Naruto uses shadow clones to master a few of the barrier Fūinjutsu so that he can leave Kiyomi with a **Chi Bunshin (Blood Clone)** safe in the house. She even bought them some food even homemade meals occasionally, and even some clothes.

This was why Naruto vowed that he will always protect Mikoto she is so kind to them. She is one of the only people he would protect with his life. Anyone whom dared try and harm her would die!

Just last week when himself and Kiyomi were walking around the outskirts of the village Naruto and Kiyomi had stumbled upon a peculiar sight, a worn semi destroyed building that adorned the Uzumaki clan spiral, as he had found out from the scroll he got that were his Kaa-chan's. It turned out that the building was actually The Uzumaki Clan's Mask Storage Temple. Looking through the inside the entire back wall is decorated with masks, it was actually kind of creepy. In all four corners of the building there were several seals that when swiped with Uzumaki blood the entire shrine reverts into a storage scroll with kanji for shrine **(****神社****)** on it.

The shrine aside from the masks had several Uzumaki Fūinjutsu scrolls in it along with what each mask is for. The Fūinjutsu scrolls that were in the shrine had a seal that stores clone memories, and slowly adds them to the owners' memory. Another seal is a chakra suppressing seal, which would come in handy for stealth. The third and final seal that came in the three Fūinjutsu scrolls is an elemental chakra test seal, unlike chakra paper the Fūinjutsu matrix just lights up the appropriate elemental kanji that the chakra input contains. What interested Naruto greatly was there was not five but seven different kanji's for seven different chakra natures.  
**火** – Fire, **水** – Water, **土** – Earth, **风** – Wind, **電光** – Lightning, **殷** – Yin, **ヤン** – Yang and **陰陽** - Yin-Yang. These were the seven kanji's and elements.

Within the two weeks that have passed since Naruto unlocked his two tomoe Sharingan, Kiyomi unlocked her one tomoe Sharingan and they started their relationship with Mikoto. Today they have a scheduled meeting with the 'old goat' as Kiyomi and Naruto have dubbed him in private, in public it was of course still Jiji to not arouse suspicion for their secret loathing of the lying, deceitful old bastard.

"You ready Kiyomi?" Questioned Naruto to the bathroom where she was currently getting ready. Yeah I'll be there in a moment was the reply he got. He shrugged his shoulders and waited, surely enough two minutes later Kiyomi came out, in the blue dress Mikoto had given to her and her beautiful red hair was down.

He couldn't resist the cry of "kawaii" that escaped his lips as he glomped her. Alright let's go he said with enthusiasm grabbing her hand as he dragged her out the door. They held hands all the way to the Hokage tower in order to feel safe, as they always did.

**Hokage tower –**

After bypassing the receptionist and proceeding to arrive at the Hokage's office door Naruto barged on in followed closely by Kiyomi whose hand he was dragging behind him.

"We're here Jiji!" announced Naruto 'cheerfully' to the elderly Hokage.

Said man smiled pleasantly. "Ah good morning to you too, Naruto-kun, and you as well Kiyomi-chan." Both children nodded.

Hiruzen turned more serious. "I trust the both of you don't know why I have called you here today for this meeting."

Both children could only shake their heads negatively.

He sighed before continuing. "I have called you here today to say that in about three months the Academy will start again, I would like to enrol you both, would you like to enter to become Shinobi?"

Naruto gained a questioning look before asking a question which he knew the answer to but he was playing the naïve brat. "What exactly is a Shinobi?"

"Ah a very good question, Naruto-kun." The Sarutobi started with a grandfatherly smile. "A Shinobi are the people who protect the village, Konohagakure no Sato, They are hero's…" He looked for any recognition and noticed how their eyes 'gained' a somewhat understanding look.

"A hero!" Kiyomi exclaimed exuberantly

"Like the Yondaime –ttebayo!" Naruto continued.

"Ah yes, like Yondaime-sama." Hiruzen finished, nodding in agreement.

"Oh yes, I'd love to become a Shinobi hero like the Hokage are, I want to protect the village! I-I want to become the Hokage!" Naruto shouted 'gleefully'.

The Sarutobi's thoughts turned even more gleeful than Naruto's act did. 'Yes! They're playing out exactly how I expected them too, they're exactly like loyal weapons should be, see Danzō, old buddy old pal, we didn't need them to be emotionless tools, like you wold have had them become in your ROOT.'

"Ahhh, excellent, you meet the three Admission Requirements: Love the village and hope to help preserve peace and prosperity.

Have a mind that will not yield, able to endure hard training and work.

3) Be healthy in mind and body.

I'll make the arrangements as soon as I can, you'll be expected to turn up in about three months, at the beginning of the new year of the academy start, I'll call you for a meeting a week before you start so we can get you the thing you'll need, okay." He spoke 'sincerely'.

It will last for 5 year before you can graduate, alright."

"Hai Jiji!" the twins simultaneously chanted.

"Great, I look forward to seeing the both of you next time; I believe we have a ramen 'date' scheduled for next week."

"Hai Jiji! See you then –ttebayo/-ttebane!" the twins replied simultaneously again, 'looking forward to seeing Jiji again'.

"Yes good bye, Naruto-kun, Kiyomi-chan." the elderly Hokage farewelled. Ah things were going 'well' for him.

After exiting the Hokage tower Naruto sneered at it, damn old goat, he didn't want to waste his time at the pathetic academy for children, they would most likely limit Kiyomi and his potential, sabotage them because of the irrational hatred and loathing they felt for the twins. Naruto gained a wicked grin! He was officially a genius. He they could just send a **Chi Bunshin** **(Blood Clone)** to the academy and gain the memories, it was sort of like the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** in that respect. He will tell Kiyomi of his ingenious plan once they arrived back at their shitty apartment. If he said anything out in the open it could compromise them going to the academy, well sending a Bunshin in their place but they would still technically be there, just not in person per say, they would both actually attend the first day of the academy to see how it actually is and goes.

**Back at their apartment –**

After entering their rundown apartment complex Naruto told Kiyomi to sit at the table so that he could explain his plan of not going to the academy but yet still going. Kiyomi found her-self confused. How could you go somewhere but not be at the same place, at the same time? I just didn't make any sense to her.

"Alright Kiyomi." started Naruto.

"You might think that is impossible to be in two places at once, and normally you would be correct to assume that because even **Kage Bunshin **will dispel once hit with enough force which usually isn't that much."

Kiyomi nodded at what Naruto had said so far, that's the exact way her thoughts had gone so far, and she still didn't quite get what he was hinting at.

"Alright so no other clones give back memories correct."

She nodded again, getting a little bit frustrated with how he was delaying it she puffed out her cheeks and pouted cutely.

"Just get on with it Naruto-kun." Naruto chuckled at her and ruffled her hair. She kept pouting making Naruto chuckle again but continue.

"Well that isn't entirely true, remember the other Bunshin that Kurama-chan showed me, It's so simple Kiyomi-chan. **Chi bunshin no Jutsu (Blood Clone Jutsu)**."

As soon as Naruto had said that she felt like banging her head against the wall. How could she forget that simple yet brilliant Bunshin?

"Great idea Naruto-kun and we don't have to waste our time in that shit hole!" she glomped him, relieved by the fact that they didn't have to go to the 'shit hole' as she had just dubbed it. "Thanks so much! Dattebane!"

"Haha no problem Kiyomi-chan, I didn't really want to waste my time there either! We will go for the first day to see how it is though."

"Hn…" she replied before giggle.

"Hn…" Naruto grunted before they both laughed.

**Time skip 4 Months –**

After seeing how the academy was on the first day, they decided that they would never go again besides the final day when graduating. Since then they have just been sending **Chi Bunshin (Blood Clones)** for that stupid academy the old goat had insisted they go to, pft... he wouldn't take no for an answer. While the **Chi Bunshin (Blood Clone) **of Kiyomi and him-self went to the academy they trained, he shuddered when he got the memories back from the **Chi Bunshin (Blood Clone)**, and he had a fucking stalker! Him of all people that had to be illegal right, it was so creepy she would hide behind poles and trees it disturbed him to no end, he didn't feel safe at night. He often wondered how the blood clone could handle it, poor guy. He felt honest sympathy for his Bunshin.

Naruto ordered both Kiyomi's and his **Chi Bunshin (Blood Clone)** to be dead last, Kiyomi's to get better in the tests and academics while Naruto's gets better in the physical side, but they both have the exact some overall spot. Now you might be asking why it is they did this, the reason is simple. As Kurama stated to Naruto that night, a smart demon is a dangerous demon, so by acting the fool and doing extremely bad they are safest. Funnily enough no-one has questioned their ability, not even 'Jiji'.

The real training was going exceptionally well Naruto was getting quiet good with his Sharingan, but not over reliant. He even managed to complete the chakra affinity seal that's instructions were in the Shrine. Kurama-chan told him to use it, but in a few years some elements might appear as some may still be dormant. Kiyomi was doing well with her training as well unlocked her two tomoe Sharingan, neither had unlocked the three tomoe level but figured that it would come in time, and with battle experience. Kiyomi also unlocked the Shikotsumyaku.

Within a month from finding getting Kushina's Fūinjutsu scrolls Naruto learned how to create a chakra storage seal of sorts. The first purpose was to collect the Sandaime's chakra, the second and main purpose is for Naruto to fill it with his chakra and put it on a **Chi Bunshin** for the academy and so that he can freely leave the village but Kiyomi is still in the village and protected.

Along with this he could erect a barrier Fūinjutsu around their apartment that only people keyed into the seal via chakra can get in, anyone else will simply not be able to get within the barrier. The only people currently who are keyed in are Naruto, Kiyomi, Mikoto, Sayuri, Yūgao and the Sandaime for confidential reasons so that nothing is suspicious.

It was actually quite funny how Naruto got the Sandaime's chakra to be keyed in. He made a storage scroll that doubled as a chakra storage scroll. The chakra that is used to receive the objects from within the storage scroll is stored in a separate seal, while the objects from within the scroll are pulled out. The items Naruto placed in the scroll were a pair of google that the **Chi Bunshin** would use in the future. Kiyomi and Naruto went to 'Jiji' with the 'found' scroll to get him to show them how to use a storage scroll and to see what was inside. Long story short they kept the 'found' scroll and goggles, 'learnt' how to use a storage scroll and they also successfully obtained the old goats chakra to use with the barrier. If he didn't have these precautions than he would never leave Kiyomi in the hell hole known as, Konohagakure no Sato.

Naruto and Kiyomi have learnt even more Fūinjutsu from the Uzumaki shrine scrolls and some of Kushina's scrolls. Currently with the level of chakra control and chakra Naruto has he can make 30 clones and he makes and leaves 20 constantly working in the Fūinjutsu scrolls he received from Mikoto and the Uzumaki mask shrine. The remaining 10 are left to do other training exercises with. Each couple of weeks to a month Naruto can make more clones than before.

Naruto also found the Kaguya clan kekkei Genkai Jutsu, along with an extremely old and lost taijutsu style, the Rokushiki style. He remembered how he got them both, it was his first and only trip out of the village so far, and he hasn't had time lately with learning the taijutsu style, Fūinjutsu and the Shikotsumyaku Jutsu.

**-Flashback Start-**

He had been out of the village for a few days and was a henge that made him look 16 the reason was so he wouldn't get recognized. He just arrived in Nami no Kuni to get some more food and he was strolling around and came across a sight that made his blood run cold.

**Tsunami –**

Tsunami was terrified, she has been kidnapped from her home, Nami no Kuni and is being held captive by some bandits. She remembered how it all began…

**Flashback Start**

"Dad, I'm going to get some stuff for dinner, we're out of everything I'll be back in an hour or two."

"Alright Tsunami, just be careful and I'll see you soon." replied Tazuna to his only living relative, his beloved daughter, Tsunami. His wife had passed away when Tsunami was younger, around the age of five. She died of an incurable cancer.

"I will, see you soon dad!" with those final words she departed on her way to the shops to resupply on food for dinner.

**Shops –**

Alright I have everything I need for the next week, provided we don't eat too much or get any visitors.

She put all of the items in her basket up to the counter, and waited to be charged the bill.

"Is this all dear?" the clerk question, she was a woman in her late forties early fifties if Tsunami were to guess.

"Yes it is, thank you." she replied.

"Okay" the lady smiled. "This comes to 4780ryo."

"Alright here's the money." Tsunami said handing over 5000ryo

Thanks dear, and that's 220ryo change, have a good day love." The older woman waved her goodbye smiling cheerfully.

"Yes you too. Thank you." Tsunami replied, returning the ladies smile she collected her shopping and started to head off home.

Outside of the store a trio of bandits were in wait, surveying potential victims to abduct, sex slaves. They would either sell them or use them for themselves.

The first one stood at 6", he was clothed in brown shorts, and a dark green shirt. He has a sword at his waist and has short brown hair.

The one to his left stood at 5"4' with medium length grey hair, he is dressed in black shorts, and a blue striped shirt and wore a bandana. He didn't appear to have any weapon on him.

The final one that stood on the right stood at and even 5" with long shaggy black hair, he has an eye patch over his left eye and a sword strapped to the right side of his waist.

"Alright boss, I haven't seen any worthwhile victims with the sole exception of that lovely girl who went in the store an hour ago, she is mighty fine." Derk said to the leader of the group, Gin.

"Yes I agree, I think we'll only take her for now, we'll hang around the area for a few days though to capture a few more, though for now she will be enough to have some 'fun' with. Don't you agree boys?" He said to his accomplices, Derk and shun, lustfully licking his lips.

"Hai boss…" both lackeys replied simultaneously.

"Alright well trail her for a bit and then swoop in and capture her, look she's coming out." Gin ordered seriously.

Tsunami exited the store carrying her basket of shopping. 'I'll be home soon dad…' she thought, she knew he was worried about her going outside alone but she understood, he was just being protective of her, his only child and last living relative.

After about five minutes of walking she was slightly suspicious of the trio of men following her, call her paranoid but everything just screamed 'wrong!' and 'danger!' about them. 'I'll be home in a few and I'll be safe, nothing is going to happen to you tsunami, come on your just being silly.' She tried to re-assure herself, she was rapidly failing however.

"Alright boys, three… two… one… and now!" the boss, Gin whispered to his underlings.

All three bandits sprang into action, kidnapping the young woman. The leader grabbed Tsunami from behind and covered her mouth the other two grabbed an arm each, successfully rendering her harmless and helpless.

"Alright girly." the leader, Gin leered as he starting to grind his manhood into her rear end.

"Here's how we're going to do this…" he started, before he chopped the back of her neck and it all went dark.

**Flashback End**

"Heh too easy, right boys." he said to his 'boys'.

"Hai boss, let's go and have us some 'fun'." was the reply Gin received.

The boss nodded in agreement and squeezed the now unconscious Tsunami's breast. "Mmm… I think it's about a D cup boys, I get the first round of 'fun' you can have her after. They started to protest but one hard look got the two to quieten immediately.

"Alright boss…" they reluctantly agreed.

After thirty minutes of travel they arrived at their hideout, Tsunami was now awake, tied up and quite frankly she was terrified.

What were they going to do? Rape her, Kill her, Pimp her out? Her mind was running rampant with unanswered, and terrifying questions, she had tears spilling freely from her eyes.

"Shhhh girly…" The leader started. "We're going to take real good care of you." He finished licking the sider of her face from her neck up, and groping her breast, she bit her lip and the tears kept falling.

All three men grinned lecherously.

Outside the hideout Naruto's eyes were blood red and slitted. He was absolutely pissed off! He was going to enjoy killing this SCUM! He would make sure they all died, slowly, in agony and pain. He will utterly decimate them, DESTROY THEM!

Without a second thought he leapt into action.

A sword-like bone erupted from his wrist and Kurama's malevolent chakra turned his nails to claws, he impaled the first bastard through the lung, he coughed up a large amount of blood. Naruto proceeded to impaled him through the spine and leg with the bone sword protruding from his wrist, before he used **Teshi Sendan (Ten-Finger drilling bullets)** to the head. 'One!' he thought with a slight amount of glee. With an impressive show of strength for a six year old he tossed the body to the side.

He dashed at the next victim, and drew the two bones that sprouted from his shoulder blades to use as katana's, he cut the man's arms off, than his legs. He walked up to the screaming and whimpering man and grabbed him by the head before impaling him through the throat. He turned to the final shit stain and grinned manically.

"M-monster!" the man whimpered, Naruto could see the man had actually peed himself.

"I'm the monster in all of this!?" Naruto snarled.

"You were going to rape this woman!" he finished. Said woman was in tears, very grateful to her saviour.

"Your punishment is death!" Naruto yelled before he charged.

He cut the man's left leg off at the knee cap, he impaled his right foot to the ground with his bone katana, he castrated him with his final katana before he pinned him to the wall through his stomach. Naruto moved back a safe distance and went through several handseals.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"  
(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**

With that a large fireball engulfed the already fatally wounded bandit, burning him alive. Naruto turned to the unknown woman he just save, she was shaking and crying though still tied up.

"Are you alright, what is your name?" Naruto questioned softly, not knowing the woman's name.

"T-Tsunami… it's Tsunami." was her hesitant reply.

"Thank you f-for saving m-me…" she trailed off.

"Naruto."

"Thank y-you for sa-saving me Naruto-kun" Tsunami said with a bright smile, though she was still shaken up she was truly grateful to this Naruto and wasn't afraid of him for what he had just done. Those monsters needed to die unless other women are to be put through the same fate she almost experienced.

"Alright Tsunami-san-" Naruto started, only to be interupted.

"Oh please no formalities, Naruto-kun, you did just save me."

Naruto smiled at the kind woman.

"Alright Tsunami, allow me to escort you home."

She nodded slowly and she showed Naruto the directions home.

Arriving at the door Naruto started to speak.

"I'm sorry Tsunami, but I have to get going."

"Are you sure you won't stay awhile?" she questioned, a bit saddened that her cute saviour had to go so soon.

Naruto nodded in affirmative. "Yes I'm sorry, please be safe from now on Tsunami."

"I will, and thank you Naruto-kun." She said warmly before she pulled him in close and bent down kissing him on the cheek as a reward, Naruto cheeks tinted pink and Tsunami giggled at his cuteness.

"Thank you and goodbye, Naruto-kun." Tsunami said to her leaving savoir.

With a nod and a wave Naruto gets going.

**Time skip the next day –**

After the whole Nami no Kuni fiasco he spent the rest of the day travelling towards the Mizu no Kuni border. It got to nightfall before long and he decided to spend the night in a tree off the ground, it was out of the way and safe from any predators.

He has just woken up and got down from the tree, he is currently wondered through the thick forest trying to navigate his way to Mizu no Kuni and ended up in a swamp type place, while he was resting on a rock he almost lost his balance and in panic grabbed onto one of the smaller rocks that appeared to be just a small reformation in the larger rock. This however was proven wrong when he grabbed it and swore he felt it move a bit, but quickly dismissed it as his tired mind playing tricks on him.

However when he heard a loud rumbling round originating from the mossy swamp bank where some vines and moss were once in place was now a gloomy cave entrance, he did a double-take and rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things and sure enough the cave entrance was still there. He approached it carefully with caution in case of it being a trap.

For good measure he creates a **Kage Bunshin** and had it go in first. He heard the footsteps of the Bunshin become lighter before they vanished. After about five minutes of waiting anxiously he heard the footsteps of the Bunshin signalling its arrival. What he saw puzzled him. In the **Kage Bunshin's** hands was an old box that didn't appear to have aged even a little bit. He could tell it was old though because of it style, he had never seen anything like it.

"What's in it?" he questioned the Bunshin curiously.

"That's the thing boss, it's just a scroll." The Bunshin replied.

"Well did you open and read it?" Naruto asked the Bunshin curiously.

"I did boss, it is completely safe and appears to be some ridiculous training schedule from the first couple of lines, after that however it appears to be about a taijutsu style. Judging by that the ridiculous training schedule must be required for the style, though if you ask me the techniques would be impossible and seems more like a lie or some crazy old coot's theory, probably useless." The Bunshin stated with a shrug.

"Let me be the judge of that." Naruto replied sternly.

"Hn, suit yourself boss, good luck, see you." The Bunshin said as it puffed out of existence. Naruto got the memories and turned back to look at the scroll and began to open it, eager to read its contents, He'd skip the training schedule for now and wait until he got home to go over it.

**Geppō (Moon Step)****: **  
The Geppō allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Users can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. There are variations of the technique, these are: Kamisori and the one legged Geppō (kicking off the air with one leg at a time rather like hopping and keeping himself afloat). While the technique itself affords several advantages both in and out of battle for the user, it has but one major weakness: since its usage depends heavily on the user's legs, restraining or pinning down any major parts of their lower body can significantly disrupt Geppo. Just like Soru, there are other versions of this technique.

Kamisori (Razor):  
A combination of Geppō and Soru, where the user uses Soru in a zigzag motion in mid-air, allowing extremely fast movements in three dimensions.

**Kami-e ****(Paper Drawing)****:**

The Kami-e makes the users' body go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper.

Kami-e "Suraimu" (Paper Drawing Slime): Instead of the body becoming limp like paper, it stretches and moves in ways slime or sludge would move in order to avoid attacks.

**Rankyaku (****Storm Leg)****:**  
The Rankyaku is a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body.

**Tekkai (****Iron Mass)****:**  
The Tekkai hardens the users' muscles to the level of iron, in order to nullify damage taken from attacks. However, it can be broken by strong enough. When Tekkai is active, the user is unable to move. Tekkai can also be used to enhance the users' attacks by the increased density one gets from using Tekkai. The strength of Tekkai can vary for users with different physical conditions, as a person with a higher level of muscular strength would be able to take stronger forces and enhance attacks with his/her use of Tekkai. Furthermore, despite the increased physical density that one gains when activating this move, one should remember that the user's body is still flesh and blood. Thus, its resistance to other than solid attacks remain pretty much the same, making the user as vulnerable as ever to certain attacks.

Tekkai "Utsugi" (Iron Mass: 'Deutzia'): This form of Tekkai is used entirely as a counter instead, where the purpose is not to absorb damage from the attack, but to transfer the shock of the attack back to the attacker, which can lead to broken bones in a normal human body.

**Soru (Shave):**  
The Soru allows the users to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. It was revealed that the principle of this move was to kick off the ground at least ten times in the blink of an eye.

Soru "Tekkai Dama" (Shave: 'Iron Mass Ball'): In this attack, the user spins his/her body at great speeds towards his opponent using Soru, then uses Tekkai to harden his spherical body.

Chō Sokuten Tekkai Dama (Super Cartwheel: Iron Mass Ball): A variation on the above technique wherein he combines his usual Tekkai Dama movements with Geppo to use it in mid-air.

**Shigan (Finger Gun):**  
The Shigan is a close-quarter combat technique, in which the user pushes their finger into a certain target at a very high speed, leaving a wound similar to a bullet wound. It is a very useful technique that can connect rapidly and accurately, which works well with the Rokushiki users' impressive speed and agile techniques. However it's never been used to counter or deflect another powerful attack in any fights, which is probably because the user could easily break his finger instead of just blocking it with Tekkai.

Shigan "Oren" (Finger Gun: 'Yellow Lotus'): This attack is simply a rapid-fire version of the normal Shigan technique that hits the enemy multiple times.

Tobu Shigan "Bachi" (Flying Finger Gun: 'Plectrum'): A projectile version of Shigan that fires sharp compressed air bullets from the fingers, similar to "Rankyaku". Unlike all other versions, this type of Shigan is launched by flicking instead of jabbing.

Tobu Shigan "Mitsubachi" (Flying Finger Gun: 'Three Plectrum'): Same as above, except the user launches it three times in three rows.

Tobu Shigan "Hibachi" (Flying Finger Gun: 'Fire Plectrum'): Same as Tobu Shigan: Bachi, except that the projectile is a fireball, possibly created through friction, that burns the victim upon impact.

Shigan "Madara" (Finger Gun: 'Spots'): Appears as Ouren, performed with both hands.

Gekkō Jusshigan (Moonlight Ten Finger Guns): A combination of Jusshigan and Geppo. After using Geppo to get him-self/her-self into the air and subsequently avoid his foe's attack, the user finally uses it to launch himself towards his airborne target in a vertical drop. The added momentum and the vulnerable target make the following Jusshigan more effective, and harder to avoid.

Jūgon (Stern Beast): This is a very strong punch which is done at the same speed as Shigan, making it even more powerful.

Jūgon Ōgi: "Fukurō Dataki" (Stern Beast Secret Attack: 'Owl Strike'): A rapid-fire version of Jūgon, in which the user unleashes a flurry of punches at the enemy while using Soru to move around him, in order to strike from all directions.

Shinaru Shigan "Uippu" (Bending Finger Gun: 'Whip'): In this attack, the user pulls back his/her arm as if to use a normal Shigan attack, then whips his/her arm out at the opponent at high speed, causing her arm to appear as if it is bending like a whip would, and hits the enemy with her finger. The whip aspect of this variation results in the added effect of the target being thrown forcibly backwards.

Shigan "Faibu" (Finger Gun: 'Five'): The user does Shigan with all five fingers on one hand.

Shigan "Ten" (Finger Gun: 'Ten'): The does Shigan with all ten fingers on both.

**Rokuōgan (****Six King Gun****)****:**

The Rokuogan is the secret and ultimate attack of the Rokushiki Style, only those who have absolute mastery of the other six skills can have access to this seventh skill. The user places both his/her fists right in front of the target and launches a devastating shock wave, and causing massive internal injuries. This is only used during desperate situations as it takes a toll on the body.

Rokushiki Ōgi: Rokuōgan (Six Powers Ultimate Attack: Six King Gun): This is the ultimate Rokushiki technique that can damage an opponent internally, and can be performed without the side effect of great pain to the user. It appears to be two fists held at close range that can damage the opponent with a blast powerful. 

With that he had finally finished reading the ancient taijutsu scroll for the Rokushiki style (Six Powers Style).

'Hmm… I better be heading off towards the Mizu no Kuni again in hopes of finding some remnants of my clan, the Kaguya, be it Jutsu scrolls, clan scrolls or, even some alive people.' He mused to himself.

He was in an unknown area at the edge of Hi no Kuni, he was between Hi no Kuni, Nami no Kuni and Mizu no Kuni, he mulled it over with the map in his hands and with some input from Kurama they agreed it would take him about a day or two to arrive at his destination, he put his map of the elemental nations away and sighed. Today and probably the next few days were going to be a long few days. He really wanted to get back to Kiyomi-chan. He shook his head clearing his thoughts.

"Better get going, the day isn't going to wait for me…" he mumbled to himself. With that he took off.

By the end of the day he could see the water that would lead him to Mizu no Kuni he'd sleep here for the night.

**The next morning –**

Naruto made his way across the water, and made it to an island that seemed to have abandoned homes, in the far off distance with Sharingan activated he could vaguely make out what he assumed was the main land of Mizu no Kuni, thus Kirigakure no Sato. He shrugged before he started to explore the abandoned island and homed.

It turns out that it is the Kaguya clan land. He finds some scrolls with Shikotsumyaku Jutsu and two white, tube-like hair ornaments; one for either side of his head to securing the tips of his bangs. Maybe if he grew his hair out he'd wear them…

Checking through the scrolls each one was labelled what he assumed to be a Shikotsumyaku Jutsu name. Altogether there were seven Jutsu scrolls, one for each Jutsu.

The scrolls are labelled for each technique, and each scroll has an explanation of the Jutsu.

**Teshi Sendan (Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets):**

Hardened bones from the fingertips are shot at the enemy, with a spinning motion added to the skeletal bullets. A direct hit will excavate skin, flesh, and bone. Since the bones of the user can be regenerated, the rate of fire from the user's arsenal is limitless. This technique is essential to Shikotsumyaku users for long distance attacks. These attacks are known to be strong enough to easily pierce through the steel armour worn by the samurai.

**Yanagi no Mai (Dance of the Willow):**

The first of the Shikotsumyaku's five dances, to perform this dance, Shikotsumyaku users grow several long bone blades from his body for use as weapons. There isn't any set form for the Dance of the Willow. Just like a willow that is shaken by the wind, the opponents' attacks are simply parried and countered. Uncharacteristic of a willow, the hardened bones puncture and damage the opponents' body. Though the user primarily uses two blades grown from the palms of his hands, users can also use several secondary bones grown from their elbows, knees, and shoulders. This dance form is incredibly acrobatic, using spins, charges, and long sweeping slashes to make the strikes more effective and to evade opponents' counter strikes. Shikotsumyaku users can also extend his bones to attack his opponents without having to adjust his own movement.

**Tsubaki no Mai (Dance of the Camellia):**

The second of Shikotsumyaku's five dances. Which Shikotsumyaku users perform by modifying one of their upper arm bones to create a short, bone-hilted bone sword, the user then stabs chaotically and continuously which causes the opponents eyes to lag behind. The speed resembles afterimages, the hand with the sword is again and again visibly projected. And yet the movement is irregular which makes it difficult to predict. With each thrust the sword's track is very capable of changing. The attack comes from unexpected angles, causing a person's delicate defence reaction to come off guard. Though one can have great reflexes and moving ability, it is next to impossible to keep dodging the fierce attack until it stops, thus if one showed an opening, a finishing blow will be dealt by one stab in an instant.

**Karamatsu no Mai (Dance of the Larch):**

The third of the Shikotsumyaku's five dances, from the body, several bones pop out all at once. The stronger the opponent's physical attack, the more powerful the counter attack is, dealing severe damage. The sudden defence, combined with the needle-like bones high killing ability, makes way for a technique which potential his high for battle. The bones can be used to block or trap an opponent's strikes. In addition to being an unwelcome surprise for opponents, it makes the user basically untouchable at close range. If an opponent would start to get close to them, the user would start to spin rapidly slashing the foe in multiple areas of their body.

**Tessenka no Mai: Hana (Dance of the Clematis: Flower):**

The fourth of the Shikotsumyaku's five dances, to obtain the strongest-absolute hardest weapon a considerable amount of chakra is needed. Enhanced to the highest degree-maximum solidity due to the dense compression, the bone weapon is exceedingly large. Since its destructive power has no meaning if the blow does not connect with the opponent, Shikotsumyaku must users first binds the opponent with a "vine".

**Sawarabi no Mai (Dance of the Seedling Fern):**

The last of the Shikotsumyaku's five dances, countless bones rise from underground, which can be as many as thousands, up to the tens of thousands. The blades of bone indiscriminately slaughter whoever stands on the ground's surface. Furthermore, if this fails to bring down their foe, the user can become one with the bones, which in turn can allow them to attack an enemy unnoticed.

After nodding at the explanations of the different Jutsu provided he figured it was time to start his trek back to Konoha, back to Kiyomi. He sighed before he got started. It'd be a long next few days.

**Timeskip 4 days apartment –**

He had made it home, and he managed to slip back in without anyone noticing. Oh how he was smooth! He trotted to the kitchen after making sure that Kiyomi wasn't in there, apparently according to his bunshin she was in the toilet. This would give him time to switch with the bunshin, he would explain how he got the scrolls to her when she got out, and then they could hopefully try to unlock her Shikotsumyaku, if she has it that is…

When Kiyomi got back into the kitchen he decided that he should tell her about his… adventure. After a brief explanation of his trip Kiyomi looked a little angry.

"Why didn't you take me with!?" she questioned him sharply.

"I couldn't bring you, you were safer here with my **Chi Bunshin (Blood Clone)** and the house has a barrier seal so no one else can get in. Besides my Sharingan is more advanced and I have the Shikotsumyaku for protection." At his reasoning she reluctantly agreed and slowly nodded her head.

"Next time though I won't have to leave without you though, because you'll be strong enough and we'll leave together."

"R-really –ttebane!?" she questioned.

Naruto smiled at her before replying, "Yeah, really."

She pumped her fist in the air. "Then let's get training! Dattebane!"

**-Flashback end-**

The other day after receiving the memory of his academy **Chi Bunshin (Blood Clone)** reading about the epic battle of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, Naruto just had to see the battlefield himself, He consulted Kiyomi on the matter and they both agreed to go dawn the next morning. There was no way she was missing out on getting out of the village, especially when she was ready.

After a few hour of gliding through the trees there the twins finally arrived at their destination, it was a beautiful area, where the legendary battle between titans changed the landscape into the valley itself. Walking through the valley Naruto stumbled across an odd part in the wall, it was a slight different shade from the rest and when he knocked on it, it seemed hollow inside.

After eventually breaking through Kiyomi and he think that it is what seems to be an abandoned hideout of sorts, carefully walking through the abandoned hidden room with their two tomoe Sharingan activated, he notices a tablet at the back of the room, it has a location written on it "Mountains' Graveyard" with a map to the place. It wasn't all that far from The Valley of the End, it is between here and Takigakure no Sato, but a bit more out of the way, the tablet also has the Uchiha crest atop it. From this they guessed it would be about a day's travel to get there.

Naruto deactivates his Sharingan followed by Kiyomi and they notice that all of the writing with the sole exception of the Uchiha crest seem to disappear and what looks like a three tomoe Sharingan pattern appears over the top. Naruto concludes that it is an Uchiha tablet and is sealed off with Uchiha Fūinjutsu so that no one but an Uchiha with the Sharingan could read it.

'Interesting….' Naruto thought to himself. Wondering why such a thing would be at The Valley of the End and hidden away, he idly pondered if whoever made it chose the place because this was where the legendary Shinobi Madara Uchiha fought the Shodai Hokage Hashirama Senju, or perhaps it was Madara's from before he fought the Shodai. Naruto shook his head clearing his thoughts, he may as well check out the place. Turning to his right he took note of a Kama that was attached to the wall, he shrugged and took it after making sure it wasn't a trap. He thought it would be an intriguing weapon to learn to use, and it seemed to be very good quality, he may as well get some use out of the thing.

He swiftly exited the cave followed closely by Kiyomi. When they were both out of the way he did a few quick handseals and spoke in his mind.

'**Doton: Doryūheki'  
(Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall)**

A wall of solid earth rapidly raised form the ground and blended into the wall, re-encasing the cave entrance, Naruto nodded to himself pleased with his work and got to work heading towards their apparent next destination, Mountains' Graveyard.

**Time skip 1 day – Mountains' Graveyard outskirts –**

Awaking from where they got to last night, the outskirts of the new destination he unsealed a ration bar for himself and Kiyomi which they both ate for breakfast. Naruto decided it was time to get exploring. Motioning to Kiyomi to follow they started making their way to a clearing. Naruto scaled a large tree to get a good overview of the place, no use on going in blind.

Arriving at the top of the tree Naruto got a magnificent view of the area known as Mountains' Graveyard, there are large bones amongst the trees and forestry. 'Huh, so that's why it's called Mountains' Graveyard… fits.' Naruto thought to himself noting all of the bones and the mountains surrounding the place, it was literally a graveyard surrounded by mountains.

"Some up here and check the view out Kiyomi-chan." He said down to his twin, said girl shrugged her shoulders and quickly made her way up to him.

"Wow what a view!" she said in complete awe of the place. It was a great view even if it was a graveyard.

He shrugged to himself noting that it seemed pretty much abandoned.

"Alright let's get going Kiyomi-chan." She nodded in agreement, and with that they speed off through the trees in order to observe and explore the large pile of bones up close and personal.

After several minutes of tree hopping they both arrived at one of the closer skeletons and slowly and stealthily walked up to it, they reached the base and looked around it. Staring at the eye hole of the behemoth he scaled it until he was in one of the eyes, once there he could see that it was actually sort of like a room, not unlike the one that he discovered at The Valley of the End.

"Kiyomi-chan, come up here." He whispered to his precious imōto.

She looked up at where he was and nodded. She then started to climb the surface of the bone. When she finally reached the eye hole where Naruto was, after making sure that there was nothing dangerous from above he told her to jump on the count of three.

"1… 2… 3…" With that he grasped his Kama tightly and jumped down landing swiftly on the ground, Kiyomi right on his tail. Upon landing he noticed that the figure in the middle of the room was actually an old man, seated on a throne of wood, he looked ancient.

'Hmm… I wonder if he is actually even alive…' Naruto pondered.

He activated his Sharingan and took note that the 'ancient old man' was actually in fact alive, he decided to warily approached. When both he and Kiyomi were upon the man a single three tomoe Sharingan snapped open...

**I apologise if the chapter seems crammed and if you feel it jumps around a bit. I am really trying to get into the start of cannon as soon as possible.**

**I know a like 5 and a halfish year old Naruto wouldn't be as brutal as he was and he probably normally would. But take into account a female about to get raped and him being in the initial Jinchūriki mode.**

**Should I continue Bolding all "Chi Bunshin" and "Kage Bunshin" or only when they say it as in "Chi Bunshin no Jutsu" or "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**

**Now before people start raving about Kurama being female here is some info on Kitsunes:**

**A kitsune may****take on human form****, an ability learned when it reaches a certain age—usually 100 years, although some tales say 50.****Common forms assumed by a kitsune include beautiful women, young girls, or elderly men. These shapes are not limited by the fox's age or gender,****and a kitsune can****duplicate the appearance of a specific person****.****Foxes are particularly renowned for impersonating beautiful women. Common belief in****medieval Japan****was that any woman encountered alone, especially at dusk or night, could be a fox**

**Kitsune are often presented as****tricksters****, with motives that vary from mischief to malevolence.**

**Another tactic is for the kitsune to confuse its target with illusions or visions. Other common goals of trickster kitsune include seduction, theft of food, humiliation of the prideful, or vengeance for a perceived slight.**

**Kitsune are commonly portrayed as lovers, usually in stories involving a young human male and a kitsune who takes the form of a human woman.****The kitsune may be a seductress, but these stories are more often romantic in nature.**

**I also did want to have Female Kurama as a highly possible part of the harem, if this bothers you, well don't hate in reviews, just stop reading… No-one is forcing you to and it's that simple! I am thinking of all of the Bijū having human forms, Matatabi, Isobu, ****Chōme****i**** and Kurama will be female. If the Jūbi has a human form thus gender, it will be revealed at a later point.**

**I honestly couldn't decide what to name Sasuke, it was narrowed down to Emiko or Sayuri and I couldn't decide so I did Eeny, meeny, miny, moe and I got Sayuri. If I get enough reviews saying Emiko is better I might change it, same if there is a better name suggested. I don't think I'll do Satsuki though; it's way to over used.**


	5. Mistakes

**I don't own Naruto or One piece elements!**

**Warning: This chapter contains spoilers from manga chapters 624 onwards.**

**Please read and review, thanks for those who have done so.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 04 - Mistakes! **

"Who are you?" The ancient man demanded sternly, he spoke quiet softly however.

Naruto spoke up first. "Naruto Uzumaki…"

As soon as he spoke his name he saw the elderly man's eyes widen slightly.

"And I'm his twin sister, Kiyomi Uzumaki –ttebane." Kiyomi chimed in, after Naruto.

The man's eyes widened even more, before a soft genuine smile broke over his lips.

"I see…" He trailed off, only to be interrupted by Naruto.

"You know the both of our names, but what is yours?" Naruto questioned seriously.

"I am the ghost of the Uchiha, Madara Uchiha…" he spoke completely serious.

"M-Madara Uchiha…! Then you're our Jiji…?" asked an extremely confused but somewhat excited Naruto. Madara nodded before continuing.

"Yes, you look quite similar to my-self when I was your age, I can also see Kushina in you, and you have some of the Yondaime's looks as well." He finished with a scowl. Taking note of Naruto's hair colour which was primarily red, with yellow being a somewhat second main colour, he also had streaks of white and black with a blue tint through it. After looking at Naruto he inspected Kiyomi, she had hair that went down to about the middle of her back, and the front came down to about her shoulders. Her hair colour was again, primarily red with yellow bangs and streaks of white, yellow and black with a blue tint to it. Madara raised an eyebrow.

"Kids these days… dyeing their hair." he shook his head sadly.

Naruto gained a tick mark and his eyebrow twitched violently.

"It is not dyed!" He squawked. Kiyomi nodded in agreement.

"It used to be just yellow but then the red started to gradually take over, I had little bits of white and black but when I awoke the Sharingan and Shikotsumyaku the white and black came out more." Naruto mumbled just loud enough for Madara to here. Said man smirked.

"Already unlocked your Sharingan, I'm impressed and proud, you also have the Shikotsumyaku. I was not aware that your mother or Namikaze had Kaguya blood."

"Actually Kurama-chan told Kaa-chan about Namikaze-teme being half Senju, half Kaguya, that is why she used genjutsu and artificially inseminated herself, also the Shikotsumyaku is rarely awoken amongst the Kaguya, Namikaze-teme didn't have the clan markings like myself or Kiyomi-chan, Kurama-chan theorized that perhaps his Senju blood overtook the Kaguya blood and it somehow erased the clan markings."

Madara raised an eyebrow at 'Kurama-chan' but filed it away for later, all the while his smirk widened. Oh what magnificent potential the children have, to be born of four clans, and to have unlocked two of the kekkei Genkai at such a young age. The Sharingan at its second level with two tomoe's in both Kiyomi's and Naruto's eyes too. He didn't think that even he himself had the two tomoe Sharingan at the age of… 5 years 6 months, it was unheard of. To think they used to call him the prodigy of the Uchiha clan. He truly was proud of them both.

"What about you Kiyomi, have you unlocked the Shikotsumyaku too?" he questioned, he wouldn't be disappointed if she didn't, it was rare enough for one person to unlock it let alone two.

"Hai Jiji." replied Kiyomi. Madara's smirk seemed to widen even more.

"You're the spitting image that Kushina was at your age Kiyomi." Madara started softly.

"You have the same face, eyes, and even the same hair, albeit it has a few different colours but it is mainly red. Kushina got most of her looks and personality from your baa-chan, Kasumi-chan, huh and you all start with the letter 'K', must be something with the females of our family." Madara mused.

"R-really –ttebane!?" asked Kiyomi excited to learn more about their Kaa-chan and Baa-chan.

Madara gave a small chuckle. "Even the same verbal tick…" he trailed off. "Do you have it too Naruto?" he asked curiously.

"N-no… -ttebayo!" Naruto stammered before clamping his mouth shut with a look of utter horror on his face. He started to cry comically and sulked in the corner of the cave poking at the ground with a stick he had obtained from god knows where.

Madara sweat dropped. 'Kind of reminds me of Hashirama when he was young…' he thought in slight horror and fascination.

"But how, how are you still alive, and why haven't you helped us!?" Kiyomi spoke up suddenly.

Madara gave a slight chuckle but looked on sadly with his lone Sharingan eye.

"That is a long story, as for why I didn't help you look at my body, I am barely even alive, let alone go far from this area." Both twins nodded simultaneously.

"Yeah I guess, but can you please explain it more." Naruto queried.

Madara gave a tired sight before answering. "Very well, look into my eye so we can talk in a genjutsu as to not waste real time, I would like to be in my youth again, even if it's not real and only for a little while."

At their agreement, he looked them in the eyes as his three tomoe Sharingan spun rapidly, before they knew it all three of them were in a genjutsu and Madara was in his prime, suited in his navy-blue Uchiha battle robes and red-metal plated armour.

"Alright, in the Uchiha compound in the village there is The Naka Shrine. In the main hall, beneath the seventh tatami mat from the far right, is a secret meeting place of the Uchiha clan. There stands a stone monument which contains the clan's secrets and can only be read with specific dōjutsu. With each level of the Sharingan more of the stone can be read, from the one tomoe Sharingan to the three tomoe Sharingan, after that is the Mangekyō Sharingan which can read even more the final level of the Sharingan is the eternal Mangekyō Sharingan which can read almost all of the tablet, The Rinnegan, the final evolution of the Uchiha's eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and the Senju's DNA, the Rikudō Sennin's body and eyes you can read the entire tablet, I never got to read the entire tablet being that I unlocked the Rinnegan later and couldn't return to read the Naka Shrine again. The Mangekyō is unlocked with the trauma experience when loosing someone close to them.

"It was during the clan war era both my-self and my otōto, Izuna unlocked the Mangekyō Sharingan. With each use the user gradually loses their light. Being the head of the Uchiha clan at the time I had to fight countless times against Hashirama, who had become leader of the Senju and used my Mangekyō more than Izuna ever did and with little time I had very poor vision."

"During a battle with the Senju clan, I fought evenly against Hashirama, but Izuna was mortally wounded by Hashirama's younger brother Tobirama. At otōto's request I refused Hashirama's offered truce and fled with him."

"As I was going blind from overuse of the Mangekyō Sharingan, I accepted Izuna's dying request and transplanted his eyes, awakening the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, in this new form, my Mangekyō design took on a combined appearance of Izuna's and my Mangekyō; Mine as the basis with Izuna's thick straight lines stretching outward. With this I set off to destroy the Senju brothers, Hashirama and Tobirama by myself."

When Madara had finished explaining this, within the genjutsu world he showed them his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. After taking a short breather he continued.

"During the first parts of the battle and using my new Mangekyō I noticed that there was no longer a strain on my eyes and my vision never deteriorated even in the slightest no matter how much they were used and instead of the expected slightly faded sight with the few times Izuna had used his Mangekyō I was surprized and shocked when they were like a new set of eyes, successfully restoring my eyesight with no strain on my health. I was so thrilled, with the new found information I gave a new title to the new eyes, the Mangekyō with eternal light, the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan."

"However the outcome remained the same, I was still defeated by Hashirama. I finally accepted peace between our clans upon seeing that Hashirama was willing to kill himself to prove his resolve. This led to the creation of the village, I christened it "The village hidden... behind the leaf", thus Konohagakure no Sato had been named, and the first of what is now known as the Five Shinobi Nations. Before long the Sarutobi and Shimura clans wanted to join the village and Hashirama and I accepted.

"With my Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan I read the stone again and with it learned the story of the Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, The Rikudō Sennin's mother, his sons the Senju ancestor and Uchiha ancestor and the Jūbi, the Shinju. It foretold that joy can truly come when exact opposites find unison." Before long the Hokage had been chosen by the people, as per Tobirama's suggestion. He knew they didn't trust me so Hashirama was chosen. I decided being the Hokage I had to tell Hashirama, which I did.

**Flashback Start –**

"This stone Monument has been passed down for generations… It was never shown to other clans. It's special; to decipher it you need to use a dōjutsu. As far as I was able to decipher until now, what it says is…"

"Looking for stability, one Kami was divided into Yin and Yang. The action of the two opposing forces created all things in nature."

"This logic applies to anything." Madara said to Hashirama while glancing between him and the tablet.

Hashirama picked up where he left off.

"In other words… It says that joy can truly come when exact opposites find unison."

"However there is another interpretation…" Madara interrupted him. Hashirama was stumped. 'What do you mean Madara…?' he thought wearily.

"Hashirama… Do you think I know nothing?" Madara said firmly.

Hashirama gave a long pause before speaking up.

"Leave Tobirama to me… I can't do this without you… …As the Hokage's right arm, as my brother, please work with me! The people will eventually understand you too…And at that time, you'll become the Nidaime Hokage.."

Madara interjected him again.

"Your otōto, Tobirama is probably going to be the Nidaime Hokage, and if that happens, the Uchiha are going to be exterminated… knowing that, I told the other Uchiha to leave the village.. But not even one of them listened to me!"

"I couldn't protect my brother… and I'm probably not even able to protect my clan, even though I promised my brother… my fellows don't trust me, even though I want to protect them." Madara said softly.

"That's not true…! Everyone will realize that…" Hashirama spoke up optimistically only to be interrupted by Madara again.

"Maybe that time I should have ordered you to kill your brother…You say I'm your brother… but for the village would you kill me or him?" Madara said, looking Hashirama dead in the eyes. Hashirama continued to listen.

"…I do understand your point. But I can't do more than this.. I'm leaving the village. I found another way. After we showed each other our guts, I realized… cooperation is nothing but a silent fight." Madara said seriously.

"That's not true! I won't let you!" Hashirama stated back firmly.

Madara tuned away before continuing.

"It depends on how you look at reality, Hashirama… let's stop being servile at least… It'd be better for us to look at this world as just entertainment…"

"Are you listening to me!? Madara!" Hashirama shouted after his friend.

"You're the only one that can compete with me." Madara trailed off.

Hashirama gained a questioning look.

"While I walk towards my real dream… I'll enjoy fighting with you." Madara said back to Hashirama with a look of madness, 'turning evil'.

'What are you planning Madara…!?' thought Hashirama to himself.

"What do you mean by 'real dream'…? Isn't what we were trying to create all in this village!?" Hashirama tried to reason again.

"You can't see it… What's beyond this… What's beyond this dream." Madara replied, looking Hashirama in the eyes.

A bead of sweat rolled down Hashirama's face.

"Then… tell me what this future dream of yours is. If it's connected to this village, then I need your help to get there… of course, as a senior… But also… As a friend." said Hashirama with absolute seriousness.

"Tsk… There is no connection. And you will never understand it. It's useless to run after me… You should know too… That no one can stand behind me." Madara retorted with a smirk.

**Flashback end –**

"After saying so, I left the village… I left the place… that we reached together. The village we desired." Madara spoke softly to Naruto and Kiyomi.

"However the rest of the world praised and before long imitated our village system, created by an alliance of Shinobi clans after the past rivals Uchiha and Senju joined forces. Hashirama and My dream had come true." He continued fondly.

Madara pause shortly before continuing on.

"The sons of Shinobi didn't have to fight anymore… they learned and played… They were able to live long enough to know the taste of alcohol."

"However, I, as if trying to destroy my previous dream… Kept on attacking Konoha." said Madara, shaking his head in disappointment at himself.

Madara took another breath before continuing.

"After my final battle with Hashirama, he thought that he had killed me by running his sword through my heart. I would be dead if that was even me that he had run through. After the Kyūbi-"

He was interrupted by Naruto however.

"Kurama-chan, she is called Kurama." He stated firmly. Madara getting over his shock of the Bijū, the Kyū- no Kurama having a gender and name as well as being the one who informed Kushina of Minato's Clan's he continued.

"After Kurama was relinquished from my Sharingan's control I activated my Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and with the last of my chakra used the moon to enhance my genjutsu. Hashirama was under the influence of my genjutsu while I fainted from chakra exhaustion. He left soon after thinking that he had run me through but it was my unconscious body."

"When I awoke, being obsessed with power and as per the information on the Naka shrine I implanted Hashirama's DNA from the Moku Bunshin that was left behind, which he used to 'fool' me into thinking I had won. This successfully merged the Uchiha and Senju DNA that would later on give me some of the power of the Rikudō Sennin, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki."

He cleared his throat before continuing.

"After implanting Hashirama's DNA I gained a slight chakra boost from the nature of his sage mode enhanced Moku Bunshin. I hobbled my way along the valley which we created and at one point gathered what little chakra I received from Hashirama's DNA and made a hidden room in what was newly created valley, it was so that I could restore some of my strength and rest without being spotted and killed in my weakened state."

"I lay my Kama and Gunbai against the wall before casting one last genjutsu and giving into fatigue again. I awoke what were several hours later, the next morning and started making arrangement for my plans, the place that I had scoped out while out of the village, The Mountain's Graveyard would do. With that thought in mind it would do good to leave a tablet here with a map to it from here, for however long I was to be here and in the possibility any Uchiha clansmen found this place and the tablet I could use and train. I dragged one of the half torso sized rocks from where I made the entrance and prepared it to become the tablet. It was quite difficult in my current poor condition, but I drove ahead, it had to be done. I used the blood of my wounds as to make the seal and made it as per traditional Uchiha Sharingan Fūinjutsu, not unlike that of the Naka Shrine. After finishing my tablet I proceeded to go back to sleep and recover my wounds."

"Awaking at about noon, looking around I realized that my genjutsu that was disguising the entrance was undone and I wondered why I hadn't died yet and how I had seemingly recovered so quickly. I wasn't anywhere near fully recovered but enough to move long distances. I then noticed that all of my injuries sustained in battle against Hashirama were cleaned and bandaged. I wondered what was happening, it was then I noticed the intruder. It appeared to be a woman, between the age of 18 and 25, and she had beautiful red hair and seemed to be of royalty."

**Flashback start –**

"Who are you!?" Madara demanded sternly.

"Fufufufu…" She chuckled before continuing. "Is that anyway to greet your helper, you could have very well died with those wounds –ttebane."

Madara's eye slightly twitched at being chuckled at, but smirked.

"-ttebane?" he questioned mockingly.

The still unknown woman gained a dark aura about her and her hair stood up. She glared at Madara before she gave him a solid smack to the top of the head. "Quiet you!" She hissed.

"Itai!" Madara yelped in pain, it was a manly yelp though, he wasn't a damn sissy!

"What was that for woman!" he demanded again. His answer was another blow, this time a punch to the face breaking the cartilage of his nose, blood poured from it before he held it. Madara looked up at the demon woman and gulped in fear. He'd better keep his trap shut, especially if he wanted to live long enough to put his plans in motion!

He took a deep breath before starting again.

"I… T-thank you for h-helping me…" Madara started, struggling on the words 'thank' and 'help', oh how he loathed them. At his words the demon in human form smiled a beautiful smile at him.

"Thank you, it was no problem." She answered before she asked a question.

"How did you get those wounds, they are quite vicious?" curiosity getting the better of her, it seemed he was attacked by a single or multiple Shinobi.

"I was in a battle…" He replied, at her stern glare he decided it was best for his health to elaborate.

"I was dancing with Hashirama Senju." He finished.

She raised an eyebrow at the name.

"Why were you 'dancing' with the Shodai Hokage?" She questioned.

He hesitated before sighing and answering.

"To obtain the opposite and find true happiness… To obtain the Rikudō's power I needed to combine Yin and Yang, the Senju and Uchiha, then and only then could I find true happiness." She looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"Well what is your name, oh great Rikudō Uchiha?" She asked, the last part said sarcastically.

Madara refrained from lashing out either verbally or physically.

"I am… Madara Uchiha." He said quietly, expecting to be ended or attacked.

"So you're Madara, huh." She stated.

"Yes, so I've told you my purpose what will you do know woman!?" he queried.

"Fufufufufu…" she chuckled again. "I am not 'woman' I am Kasumi Uzumaki, Dattebane!" She replied enthusiastically. Madara shrugged neutrally.

As their eyes meet he saw her eyes soften.

"You have lost your way…" She started.

"Come with me, join the Uzumaki to heal, you can have a place to live and be trusted, maybe even find another dream and purpose." She finished.

"I have my dream and purpose!" He snarled in reply.

"Do you!?" she demanded.

He faltered. He was stuck. Did he? Did he truly have a purpose? The Tsuki no Me Keikaku (Eye of the Moon Plan) was that his purpose? Was that really a worthy dream?

He had decided.

"Fine… I'll go with you for now, wo- Kasumi, at least until I'm healed than I'll be gone, and return to my… plan." He finished rather darkly.

"But, the Uzumaki are allies of Konoha and relatives of the Senju, won't they tell them about me and have me killed?" He asked. Kasumi shook her head negatively.

"The Uzumaki clan don't want violence and wars, it is why we are on the island, Uzushiogakure no Sato, we may be allies but, we will have no part in wars, we are not looking to get people killed or start wars… Who knows, perhaps you will even find 'True Happiness' there." She said rhetorically. "Find a partner and have kids, -ttebane." She finished, turning away from Madara and gazing out of the… cave.

Madara nodded, gaining actual respect for the clan before the last part rang in his head. 'Find true happiness… A partner and kids…' He scowled at the last thought.

"Hn…" He grunted, before he looked at where she had moved too. He couldn't help but take in her figure in the slight light. She held a very curvy figure, and those pants certainly hugged that delectable ass-. He quickly shook off those thoughts. He didn't need a woman! He was Madara Uchiha! He was a warrior not some pansy damn it! And he certainly didn't need brats! All he needed was the plan. He'd bide his time in the village before continuing with his plan.

"I do ask you, when you're healed and if you decide to leave…" She started making sure to put emphasis on the 'if'. "You MUST not harm or drag our clan into your 'plan'. She finished sternly, facing him once more, Hands on her hips.

Madara's eyes lingered on her curvaceous body, her breasts having bounced along as she spoke. 'Don't fall for this shit Madara!' He tried to assure himself. 'Just keep thinking of the plan.'

He closed his eyes.

"Hn… Fine I won't harm your clan." He agreed, not intending to keep his agreement. After all how could you not trap a clan when you project an eternal genjutsu on the moon?

She smiled again.

"Good, let's get going. Oh, you must leave your Kama here, you may take the Gunbai."

"Hn…" Was the reply, she rolled her eyes.

'I wonder if I can 'tame' The Madara Uchiha?' she thought to herself, licking her lips at the image of bandaging his well-toned body.

Upon making a hanger for the Kama with a Doton Jutsu he walked over to her and stood by her side.

"Let's get moving then." He demanded.

She rolled her eyes again.

"Will you stop whining and would it kill you to use your manners!?" She hissed at him, her hair starting to rise again. The legendary Shinobi felt very small before her gaze. He even whimpered a little bit at the not so distant memory of her breaking his nose with a single hit. Screw Hashirama! This Woman was terrifying! If Mito had even half of her temperament than Madara felt sorry for him. He had to admit though, if he were to go for a woman, it'd definitely be someone like her, she wasn't a pussy or a useless woman she was actually quite terrifying. Not that he'd ever get a woman! Or her! He was just saying! Or thinking rather…

"I a-apologize, Kasumi-san." He almost squeaked in fright.

"And would it kill you to stop with the '-san' I'm not some old bat!" At this he quickly 'corrected' himself.

"Kasumi." at her harsh glare he gulped.

"-chan, Kasumi-chan." He hastily added, he sighed in relief at her small smile. If Tobirama were here he'd have called him 'whipped'. He wasn't whipped though, no, he was just sane and wanted to live. He nodded in agreement to himself.

"Very well, we'll be off Madara-kun." She started.

"One moment please, I just want to use **Doton: Doryūheki  
(Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall) **to cover up where I was staying, no one should know that I survived." At her nod of consent he did the Jutsu.

"Okay we can go now." He told her.

With that she put his arm over her shoulder and jumped off into the trees starting on their journey to Uzushio.

**Time skip Uzushiogakure no Sato –**

When Madara arrived at Uzushiogakure with Kasumi he didn't expect the warm welcome he received. Surprisingly they welcomed him like family.

Unlike what he originally said, he didn't leave when he was fully healed. Kasumi stayed with him the entire time and she was actually really sweet once you got past the 'demon' personality as Madara calls it. She had roped him into having a 'date'. They had both enjoyed it and Madara actually enjoyed spending time with her. She even offered to teach him Fūinjutsu which he gladly accepted, once getting over his pride. Before long he had forgotten his plan and agreed to stay with the Uzumaki. He, Madara Uchiha had... fallen in love. He'd really mellowed out and surprisingly come 'sane' again. he wrote a letter to Hashirama saying he was alive, what his plan was and how he obtained his DNA and now he was in love with a fiery Uzumaki girl. He said that he only hoped that he could be forgiven and that he didn't tell anyone he was alive. He didn't want the Uzumaki clan attacked for harbouring a criminal.

He was surprised to see that he had promptly received a letter in return, and Hashirama agreed to not tell anyone. He accepted the apology. He was glad he had his friend and brother back, and was happy he had fallen in love. No more letters were needed to be exchanged between them.

Kasumi was probably the only person beside Hashirama that could keep up with him and have the possibility of beating him. It was incredible.

**Time skip 4 years –**

Within four years Madara and Kasumi were married and kasumi was pregnant, she had just given birth to their beautiful little girl, Kushina. Madara whole heartedly agreed that she would just be named Kushina Uzumaki. She shouldn't be Kushina Uchiha or anything different lest people try to use her. Not the Uzumaki clan but the other villages, Hashirama had died a few years back and left Tobirama the Nidaime Hokage seat. This was extremely dangerous for Madara if he ever found out that he lived, let alone has a daughter, he'd probably try to kill Madara, Kasumi and Kushina, possibly even the Uzumaki clan for harbouring a criminal, Kasumi for being married to and birthing his child, and Kushina essentially just for being born. It was the sad truth. It was probable the happiest day of Madara's life, being the day that his beloved daughter was born. She got majority of looks from her mother, the red tuff of hair was a few shades darker than the normal Uzumaki colour but, he was grateful that she didn't get his hair or eye colour, there could be suspicions for her late in life if anything were to happen, and if she was harmed or anything because someone found out she was his descendant, he'd never forgive himself and there would be hell to pay!

He was really so thankful to the Uzumaki clan, Kasumi and nor Kushina, they had pulled him from the dark path he was on and helped him find happiness. He was truly eternally grateful.

**Time skip 5 years –**

**Konoha – Hokage Tower - Sandaime's office –**

Hiruzen had been named the Sandaime Hokage for a few years now after Tobirama had sacrificed himself for Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, Danzō Shimura, Kagami Uchiha, Torirfu Akimichi and him-self. He was appointed as the Tobirama's successor, the Sandaime Hokage.

Right now he was waiting for his plan to play out and get an Uzumaki girl, the current clan heads daughter if information was correct, to "safety" and become the Nidaime Kyūbi Jinchūriki, Mito Uzumaki the Shodai Kyūbi Jinchūriki was getting along in age and only an Uzumaki could keep the Kyūbi at bay, this Kushina also had special chakra amongst even the Uzumaki clan and could apparently form chains from chakra, this would be able to safety supress the Kyūbi better than any normal Uzumaki.

The plan he was waiting to play out was the massacre of the Uzumaki clan and destruction of Uzushiogakure no Sato. He had deemed them a threat and for the good of the village he needed to eliminate them swiftly, and not sully his – Konoha's image by being the ones to destroy it publically, he was of course the catalyst but, no one needed to know that, certainly not any possible survivors.

It was quiet easy, all he had was some of Danzō's ROOT operatives wearing Uzushio hitai-ate's and attack Kumogakure, Kirigakure and Iwagakure and do various other offences, as well as leave Uzushio hitai-ate's at any crime scenes. He'd do the same to Uzushiogakure but with the other nation's hitai-ate's. If what ANBU and ROOT scouting reports were saying Uzu was not really doing anything just putting more Shinobi at the defensive, The other three great village's though seemed to be preparing for an all-out attack, eliminating the "threat", it was all going according to Hiruzen's plan, he just needed to send a platoon of ANBU or ROOT to secure the girl while the deed was being done.

He faced Danzō whom had just entered the room. Hiruzen had decided.

"Danzō." he greeted his long-time rival and friend with a nod. The same gesture was returned.

"Hiruzen."

"I think I'll have your ROOT go and collect the girl, have them leave immediately and station in the area, they are to move in and "rescue" the target in the chaos. It will begin very soon…" Hiruzen ordered.

Danzō gave another curt nod.

"Very well, it shall be done Hiruzen."

"We shall not leak the information of this the future Jinchūriki's status?" He inquired before leaving.

"No we shall not, we may need to use her with the next Hokage and we don't want to frighten people away, especially with the prospect of having a 'willingly' loyal Uzumaki clan, perhaps when she births a boy. She will have served her purpose and we can make him the Sandaime Kyūbi Jinchūriki, loyal to a T, and submissive because of the hatred."

Danzō nodded again.

"As you wish Hiruzen, I'll be deploying the team. Good day."

"Hai, Thank you Danzō, Good day to you too…" Hiruzen finished as Danzō left the office. If all played out they would soon have their next Jinchūriki and a threat to Konoha would be wiped out. The offspring of that threat would be a future loyal clan to Konoha, willingly or unwillingly.

**Time skip 2 days – Uzushiogakure –**

They had no idea how it happened or why it did. They invaded their barriers and defences, and started to slaughter their kin, and destroy their home land. It was nothing short of an; extermination.

Buildings were on fire and majority of them destroyed. There were the cries of the children and yells of the Uzumaki clan. Why was this happening to them, they'd never joined in on any of the wars! Out of nowhere! Kumogakure, Kirigakure and Iwagakure Shinobi, numbering in the thousands were attacking them!

Madara sighed as he killed another enemy Shinobi, he was battling next to Kasumi, and not many Uzumaki were left. This had been going on for several hours already! Things weren't looking good. Why… Why was it always his family attacked! It wasn't fair! He'd never let anything happen to Kasumi or Kushina though. He'd promised himself that, even if they were the only survivor's. Luckily the Uzumaki clan had swiftly gotten all of the young, the children to the safety of the bunker, they left them there within secure Fūinjutsu… that only they and Konoha knew. Come to think of it were Konoha was the only other village that knew about their barriers! Did- Were they betrayed! Madara hurriedly made a Kage Bunshin to check on the children, on Kushina. He broke out of his thoughts and focused on his side of the enemy forces.

The Kingin Kyōdai (The Gold and Silver Brothers), Kinkaku and Ginkaku, The Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū (The Seven Ninja Swordsman of The Mist) and some Iwa Shinobi were facing off against Kasumi.

She ducked under one of the swords and with her Ninjatō cut down the last of the Iwa Shinobi of the group. Kasumi gracefully back flipped over Ginkaku and parried the Nuibari. Jumping to the left just out of range of the swing of the Kubikiribōchō she slapped an explosive tag on the blade, said swords wielder threw the blade away a safe distance before engaging in a taijutsu match with her.

They parried, blocked and counted the numerous his but with little time it proved that Kasumi was the Taijutsu superior. The Kubikiribōchō wieldier went to deliver a high round-house kick to Kasumi's head. Thinking quickly she ducked. Before her attacker could continue with his assault she gave him a harsh kick to the side sending him flying before sprawling out unconscious next to his sword.

The wielder of Samehada came at her next, the monstrous blade dug into her shoulder. The Kenjutsu user smirked before she burst into a puff of smoke. He frowned.

"Damn bitch…" He muttered under his breath.

Kasumi appeared from underground using the "Hide in a mole no Jutsu" and dragged the swordsman down. She swiftly pierced his head with a kunai. He was too cocky and wasn't suspecting to be caught in the ground.

"Let's dance!" she shouted to the remaining seven enemies, taking a page from her husband's book.

She suddenly ducked as the Kabutowari flew over where her head had been moments before. A few of her hair were cut. Kasumi grabbed the offending limb before she severed it with her Ninjatō.

"AAAARRGGGHHH! Fucking whore!" the man hissed in pain to her, clutching the stub that was his arm. She paid him no mind as went for a finishing blow, only for the man to block the blow with the Kabutowari in his remaining arm.

"I'll make you pay." He said darkly.

A chain sprouted from her back and skewered him through the heart. He had a look of shock on his face.

"Will you now…?" she questioned. As if in reply the man coughed up blood and fell over, dead.

Both Kinkaku and Ginkaku simultaneously entered the version two cloak; four tails.

"Well… Shit!" she murmured.

The men turned beasts gave a roar before charging. Kasumi pulled out two pieces of paper before using the Shunshin no Jutsu to get behind them. Upon appearing she finished making one of the Bijū chakra suppressing seals. Her chakra chains shot out of her back before wrapping around on of them, she swiftly slapped the seal on its head and the chakra shroud started to dissipate.

"One down…"

She rolled to the left avoiding a sword and jumped back narrowly missing the extended claw shaped appendage. She quickly finished the other Supressing seal and proceeded to wrap the final beast in her chakra chains and slap the seal on its head.

"And two…" she muttered.

Just as the chakra seemed to be about to dissipate, to her horror and shock he sprouted two more tails, totalling six.

***SQUELCH***

She didn't have time to dodge the tails that speared through her guts, or the clawed arm that ripped right through her right lung and out the other side.

"UARGH!" She let out a horrible screech of pain.

Madara was having very little to no difficult in cleaning out the annoyances, but then he heard a horrible feminine screech of pain. He swallowed the lump in his throat, before turning to Kasumi's fight. When he did his eyes widened in horror. There was his love, speared through the gut and lung he could hear the squelch when the limbs were harshly ripped free from her body. He rushed over to her.

He arrived not a second later and cradled her head in his lap, he gently and affectionately caressed her cheek.

"I-It's alright Kasumi-chan, I-We'll get help! You'll be fine! I-I promise!" he tried to soothe her. He received a hollow chuckle in reply.

"Sorry… Madara-kun… T-This is I-It for m-me I th-think… Thank you f-for loving me and for g-giving me ku-kushina-chan, please p-protect her…" her voice getting quieter and quieter as she went on.

"I lo-love you s-so much M-Madara-kun… You a-and Kushina b-both…" She kissed him on the lips one final time before she passed. Madara gently lowered her body and closed her eyes. Just as he did he was assaulted with his **Kage Bunshin's** memories. All of the children in the bunker were slaughtered! He – the bunshin – couldn't bring himself to see the remains of his little girl, Kushina.

Madara's rage snapped!

This was worse than any of his brothers' untimely demises.

This was his lover and wife Kasumi, and Kushina, their child's death!

The six tailed beast backed away in fear. The remaining Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū (Seven Ninja Swordsman of The Mist) fell to their knees. This was unlike anything they had ever felt before. Madara's ridiculous killing intent bare down on them.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" he roared.

Madara's chakra exploded. The Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan in his eyes spun until they stopped at a metallic purple grey colour, with a black ripple like pattern. Branches of the Shodai's Mokuton sprung out of his body skewering two of the remaining swordsmen. Madara appears at the sight of one of the unconscious pseudo Jinchūriki, with a single rage and chakra imbued punch the ground along with what was a head exploded. He appeared next to one of the swordsman, the Shibuki wielder and grabbed him by the neck. Madara hoisted the body from the ground and place a hand on his head.

"**Ningendō!"** bellowed Madara. His head filled with unknown Jutsu. Just like that the man's soul was evicted, the body fell limp and Madara threw the body to the ground where a wood spear sprouted and pierced the body through the spine. It hung limply, blood trailing down the wood.

A chakra receiver appeared in Madara's hand and he appeared behind another of the Kenjutsu users, this time the barer of Hiramekarei. Madara was too fast and he was impaled through the head. He was dead before he knew it, blood spurted from the wound.

Madara faced the unconscious Kubikiribōchō wielder. Extra limbs sprouted from his back and missiles fired off destroying the body.

And then there were two.

Staring down the final Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū (Seven Ninja Swordsman of The Mist) Madara raised a hand and with two words.

"**Banshō Ten'in."**

The body flew. Madara held out his other had and Kasumi's Ninjatō wordlessly flew into his hand. It was good to know he didn't need to say the Jutsu aloud. Madara's Rinnegan pulsed and the body stilled in the air, he thrust the sword right through the heart. His opponent didn't even stand a chance.

His eyes narrowed in furious rage as he stared down the thing that had taken away Kasumi. It'd pay. Painfully!

The beast roared and charged him. Madara held both hands in front of him.

"**Shinra Tensei!"** he roared.

A fierce gravitational blast hit the pseudo Jinchūriki full force and sent it tumbling back. Madara didn't give it any time to recuperate as he appeared on top of it. He smashed his foot down with a chakra enhanced axe kick and it fell into the newly formed crater, he manifested the chakra rods and stabbed them all through its body to subdue it. He jumped back a little ways away before roots emerged from the ground impaling the beast. Madara wasn't satisfied or finished yet however. With two handseals, Tora (Tiger) and Hebi (Snake) Madara shouted his finishing Jutsu.

**Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan  
(Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees)**

With that a vast amount of trees grew from the ground and swallowed the pseudo Jinchūriki. It wasn't even a challenge. Madara got moving. He still had some trash to clean out in honour of his family, than he'd stick back to the plan.

'I must in act the Tsuki no Me Keikaku! (Eye of the Moon Plan) After I've killed the trash I'll head to the Mountains' Graveyard.' He thought with a twisted grin. The only thing keeping him sane and normal was his family. They were dead now, only the plan mattered.

Unaware to him, Kushina was alive. She had been taken by ROOT to the "safety" of Konoha. They arrived late because they "only just" received the messages about there being incidents with the three great villages in Uzu. Kushina didn't really want to go, but no one else was really left. The "enemy" ninja killed all of the other children but the ROOT "saved" her. Unknown to her it was a clone of one of the ROOT that had massacred the children, under the guise of the Henge no Jutsu. Kushina did know that she could never let anyone know who her Tou-san was, he was hated and feared in Konoha, he was a criminal to Konoha.

**Flashback end –**

"That was the destruction of my home, Uzushiogakure, which made me make mistakes, the pain of losing loved ones changes people." Madara said sadly to Kiyomi and Naruto.

"After years of planning and mastering my newly acquired Rinnegan I was too old and weak to challenge all of the Elemental nations. During the Second Shinobi World War I gave my eyes to an Uzumaki boy, Nagato Uzumaki. He was the perfect host for it. With the Uzumaki's Strong life force and massive amounts of chakra, in some way it was also to honour the Uzumaki clan." Madara gave a short pause before continuing.

"After that I had my created, Zetsu, a clone made of Hashirama's DNA and nurtured from the Gedō Mazō implant some spare Sharingan. They were the only two I had harvested from the corpse of an Uchiha. It was during the Third Shinobi World War that my plans really started to come to fruition. I gained my… apprentice…" He finished rather darkly.

"I kept my right eye covered with genjutsu; the reason was if I left everything to him I'd have to 'die'. There is an Uchiha Kinjutsu, Izanagi It's a genjutsu that is cast on the user instead of others and is the most powerful amongst this type of genjutsu. When activated, the caster removes the boundaries between reality and illusion within their personal space. To a degree this allows the user to control their state of existence, but it is normally active for only the briefest of moments however with the use of Hashirama's DNA I could extended the lifespan of each Sharingan's Izanagi to a minute. While the user remains physically real while fighting and such, this technique is capable of turning any occurrence including injuries and even death inflicted upon them while the technique is active into mere 'illusions'."

Madara paused and took a breath before continuing.

"Whenever the user receives a fatal injury, he or she automatically fades away as though they were an illusion all along and then returns back to reality; physically real and unscathed. Izanagi can be used only by those with the genetic traits of the Sage of the Six Paths. The Uchiha, descended from the Sage, are able to perform Izanagi with their Sharingan. In exchange for the brief control of reality that it allows them, the Sharingan with which Izanagi is cast becomes blind. For this reason the Uchiha labelled it a Kinjutsu. With this I could 'die' but still live." He finished explaining, making sure the information had sunk in he continued.

"Now my apprentice… During a mission of The Third Shinobi World War Obito was crushed by rocks and presumed dead, in actuality I rescued Obito, I found the younger Uchiha when the cave-in brought him to one of these tunnels leading to the Mountains' Graveyard, here. Obito gave one Sharingan to his team mate Kakashi Hatake, and his remaining Sharingan was miraculously unharmed, the entire right side of his body from the neck down was completely destroyed however. To save him I had to reconstruct half of his body using parts of Hashirama's living clone."

"I told Obito that he now owes me his life, Obito instead declared he wanted to return to Konoha and be with his friends. I informed him that his new body would prevent him from becoming a Shinobi again and that in the end it wouldn't matter. I preached to him about the harsh nature of reality and how I have a plan to change the world. Still unconvinced, but otherwise unable to leave, Obito remained here to recuperate. During his recuperation, he met and became friends with White Zetsu and one of his clone brothers while undergoing rehabilitation in order to use his new limbs."

"As Obito was finally getting used to his new limbs, White Zetsu alerted him to the fact that Kakashi and Rin were surrounded by Kirigakure-nin and in danger. Obito tried to punch through the wall blocking the Mountains' Graveyard, but ended up destroying his right arm and barely breaking the wall. Guruguru, wanting to help and sure I would allow it, encased Obito with his body which gave him the strength to break the wall. As Obito prepared to leave, he told me he had no intention of returning, but thanked me for saving his life. I in turn told him that he would return willingly and thank me truthfully. Using Guruguru to locate his friends, he learned that Minato was once again absent."

"Upon reaching the battlefield, he was shocked to see Kakashi had impaled Rin through with his Chidori, as Rin died before both of them, their Sharingan matured into the Mangekyō Sharingan and Kakashi passed out quickly afterwards. The Kiri-nin attempted to claim Rin's body for Intel. Enraged by this, Obito, experiencing a surge of rage and grief responded by using a combination of his Kamui ability and Mokuton sprouting from his body which resulted in the deaths of all the Kiri-nin and ignoring Kakashi completely. With new conviction because of Rin Nohara dying, Obito returned to me and agreed with my conclusion that the reality they lived in was worthless and should be destroyed. He vowed he would create a new reality where he, Rin, and Kakashi would be together again. I was pleased and told Obito the details of the Tsuki no Me Keikaku (Eye of the Moon Plan), the secrets of the Gedō Mazō, and the role Nagato would play with my Rinnegan."

I would then go on to teach Obito much of his skills and knowledge; this included various Kinjutsu, advanced Uchiha techniques, the Yin–Yang Release, and the power of the Rinnegan. Before 'passing', I also created Black Zetsu by pouring my will into White Zetsu and also left part of my will in the chakra receiver which extends from the statue's navel. Before I disconnected myself from the Demonic Statue, I told Obito that until the day he was revived, he would be Madara Uchiha and must work to bring the Tsuki no Me Keikaku (Eye of the Moon Plan) to completion. I than gave Obito my 'remaining' Sharingan. With Hashirama and Zetsu as part of his body he quickly adapted to the transplanted eye. I cast a powerful genjutsu on the room and used Izanagi to re-attach myself to the Gedō Mazō; I would also have a Zetsu clone inside me to sustain my life force when the Gedō Mazō is summoned by Nagato or Obito."

"I plan on teaching you both what I taught Obito over the years but, I will teach you more than I did him." Madara finished. While Naruto and Kiyomi were shocked at his tale, they were grateful to the man because he would teach them, guide them to become powerful. Madara cleared his throat indicating that he had more to say.

"A short time before the Kyūbi attack I had Zetsu check to see who the Kyūbi Jinchūriki was because only an Uzumaki can be its Jinchūriki, I had a bad feeling about this, and I had previously been too immersed in my plans to realize before. Zetsu makes it back and it turned out that, Kushina Uzumaki, my daughter was the current Jinchūriki. I couldn't do anything to stop Obito's plans, I too old and weak, and Zetsu is too weak and was needed. When I found out that Kushina was the Jinchūriki and I inadvertently killed her, doomed her, I loathed myself; I vowed I'd make it right. I saw the error in my plans again."

I couldn't bring either of you here until you were older, I couldn't look after babies, and there was only three Zetsu at the time, one keeping me alive when the Gedō Mazō is absent because of that Nagato brat, Guruguru which is in the service of Obito and the white half of the black Zetsu, all other clones were growing or non-functional. I made plans to retrieve you both when you turned six and when the Zetsu clones were ready. But you made it here." Madara finished with a smile. Both Naruto and Kiyomi couldn't hold it against him; he couldn't do much after he had made his mistakes.

"Now let's get out of this genjutsu and start your training…" Madara trailed off.

**Time skip 2 ½ Years –**

Over the past two and a half years under their Jiji, Madara's guidance they had both learned lots. First Madara worked Kiyomi's training schedule up to Naruto's level and Naruto worked his to the level of the Rokushiki taijutsu style level as per the scrolls instructions, Kiyomi would soon follow. By the time Kiyomi's physical abilities were up to par with Naruto's thus the scroll's Naruto had already gotten some of the Shikotsumyaku and some light Kama and Ninjatō practice in.

The reason Naruto didn't go ahead with the Rokushiki style is because Madara had told them it would be better to have someone to practice it with as opposed to doing it separately. With some of the Shikotsumyaku dances Naruto could simply show and help Kiyomi with either **Kage Bunshin** or **Chi Bunshin**. They would be for muscle memory but the Rokushiki it wouldn't be effective because the clones wouldn't survive the harsh training and thus it would just waste chakra, at least with the Kaguya dances they could learn the kata's and add the Shikotsumyaku to it later.

All of this happened within the first 6 months. Naruto unlocked the fully mature, three tomoe Sharingan at the eighth month mark, with the training Kiyomi unlocked it not far after, at the ninth month mark. When Kiyomi had unlocked her fully matured Sharingan, Naruto unlocked his Mangekyō.

**Flashback start –**

Having been told about the Mangekyō and how to unlock it Kurama had devised a way for Naruto to unlock it without the need for anyone to die. Inside the seal she would place Naruto in her strongest genjutsu, unaware and make him kill Kiyomi.

After going to sleep that night Naruto "awoke" again. Just as he sat up on the bed a shadowy figure tries to kill him, he however uses the Shikotsumyaku and stabs them in the heart. Light reveals that the figure is in fact Kiyomi. Naruto's face contorts into one of shock and horror.

"W-Why K-Kiyomi-chan?" questioned Naruto, his voice cracking. Kiyomi smiled sadly.

"B-Because I w-wanted to b-be accepted i-in the v-village… Ma-Madara-jiji said t-that if I k-killed you and g-gained the M-Mangekyō I wo-would be s-strong and I w-would be accepted in th-the village…" she told him, struggling as blood was leaking out of her mouth. She coughed up a large amount of blood.

"F-Forgive me Na-Naruto-kun… I'm so-sorry nii-san, I… will… always… love… you…" she continued, her voice dying as she was. Her final actions were to kiss him on the forehead as he had done so often to her.

He cradled her now limp body in his lap.

"K-Kiyomi… You ha-have to g-get up… come on… th-this isn't f-funny anymore!" Naruto shouted at her tears streaming down his face, her body however remained still in his lap, blood had surrounded him.

"KIYOMI!?" he tried weakly once more, it was in vain.

"AAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

He shouted at the top of his lungs as his rage snapped. Naruto's chakra grew even darker and it amplified as it became stronger. His matured, three tomoe Sharingan spun rapidly and tears of blood slowly leaked from his eyes, until they stopped finally morphing into a new shape, his Mangekyō Sharingan, (Explain design). As his roar grew loader his chakra grew stronger and the world around him shook violently until cracks appeared all around and it shattered.

**Outside world –**

Madara's eyes snapped open as he felt Naruto's chakra grow more omnificent and stronger.

"What the hell is happening to the boy?" he questioned to himself, hobbling his way over to his grandkids' bed.

"This chakra, it's incredible…" He trailed off as it still grew stronger he noticed blood coming from Naruto's eyes and had an inkling as to what was happening but wondered how it was possible.

**Seal with Naruto – **

Having just achieved the 4th level of the fabled Sharingan, Naruto was utterly exhausted he peered over to Kurama-chan and grinned.

"I hope that what was in that genjutsu never ever happens! It was horrible!" Naruto spoke quietly shivering at the thought.

"But thanks a bunch Kurama-chan, with this I can protect Kiyomi-chan and myself better." he beamed smiling brightly again.

"Of course Naruto-kun, I'm always happy to help." Kurama spoke with a light blush dusting her cheeks, stressing the word 'always'. Naruto dropped his grin into a small smile.

"Well I'm exhausted, I'm going to go to bed, night Kurama-chan." Naruto said as he walked over and hugged her. Kurama's blush darkened.

"Good night Naruto-kun." she replied.

With that Naruto exited his mindscape and was in the bed with Kiyomi next to him still asleep.

When Madara saw Naruto's eyes snap open he saw it. The Mangekyō!

Naruto felt something wet down his face and wiped it, it was blood…?

"So… You've unlocked it, the Mangekyō." Madara stated, Naruto nearly jumped out if his skin and grumbled something about "damn old geezers".

"Yeah, I'll tell both you and Kiyomi about it tomorrow, is that alright?" He questioned his Jiji."

Madara nodded his head.

"Very well, rest would do you good after unlocking it, good night Naruto." He finished softly. Naruto yawned and shut his eyes.

"Good night Jiji." He replied.

Madara would start to train him in the Mangekyō Sharingan tomorrow. Right now he was tired and needed rest.

Before Naruto new it morning came, he woke up to Kiyomi gently shaking him.

"Naruto-kun, wake up I'm bored… What was it you did last night Jiji wouldn't tell me yet?" she asked curiously, pouting. Naruto's eyes flew open.

"Oh I got my Sharingan to the next level, the Mangekyō. We'll get yours there too but you need to practice your to three tomoe first."

"Well let's get to that." Kiyomi retorted. Naruto nodded his head along with Madara.

"We will, Madara-jiji will help too." Naruto said as Madara nodded again, he wanted Kiyomi to unlock it too.

**Flashback end –**

When Naruto unlocked his Mangekyō Sharingan he quickly found his fourth Jutsu, Kamui to be his favourite. He could literally walk through walls or just teleport to places. Suddenly he found getting certain… things and Jutsu became a whole lot easier, he could steal anything and there was no evidence, he could assassinate anybody with ease. He wouldn't abuse or become reliant on it though. It would be foolish.

About a month after Kiyomi had unlocked her three tomoe Sharingan she had been drawn into her seal. Apparently the Yin half of Kurama had finally reformed. With the special link the two Kurama's shared, being one and the same, Yang Kurama told Yin Kurama to unlock Kiyomi's Mangekyō in the same manner as Naruto's. She did. Kiyomi had quiet powerful chakra, it wasn't as potent or ominous as Naruto's but it was extremely close to it. With little time Kiyomi also rather liked her fourth Jutsu. Sure she couldn't walk through walls or become intangible. She could however control someone. The Kotoamatsukami was an incredibly useful dōjutsu; it puts a powerful yet subtle mind-controlling genjutsu on the target. With the help of her Uzumaki and Senju lineage not to mention Kurama's chakra, she could use it once a week.

While these same three factors, the DNA and Kurama's chakra would temporarily sate the blindness, when they mastered the four Mangekyō dōjutsu abilities Madara recommended to, transplant their eyes to each other. To trade eyes. Not only would it permanently stop the blindness, it would also strengthen the eyes. Along with that the abilities of the original eyes merge with the new eyes, hence the new pattern that has both eye patterns. This would grant them access to all five Mangekyō abilities. The Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Susano'o, Kamui and Kotoamatsukami, the twins would then have to teach each other their own respective dōjutsu. Naruto would teach Kiyomi the Kamui while she would teach Naruto the Kotoamatsukami. Trading eyes was a several years down the track though; they had to master what they had first.

When they had both activated the Mangekyō Madara had the Master the three tomoe Sharingan before working with the Mangekyō, the Rokushiki, the Shikotsumyaku dances and had drilled Gunbai training into both of them. Naruto received training for a Ninjatō, Katana and Kama too. Kiyomi received training for the Ninjatō and Chokutō. It was gruelling training for the both of them, but it was worth it. They would need a few more years to completely master all of the training, but they had mastered the three tomoe Sharingan and gotten far in the other aspects of training.

Currently Naruto was about to head out to the village to save Mikoto-chan and Sayuri from the coup d'état. Kiyomi was staying to continue training with Madara while Naruto took care of it. She was confident in his abilities so she didn't question his or Madara's judgement. He'd be fine. It might seem ludicrous that Naruto would know about the coup but, his studying in Fūinjutsu was paying off too.

A little after finding Madara, Naruto had a Chi Bunshin put communication seals in the Hokage's office in order to listen in to anything that was a danger to Kiyomi or himself, events going on around the village or the elemental nations in general, especially anything the old goat was plotting.

A few weeks back he had heard something interesting. The Uchiha are planning a coup d'état, and if the old goat Sandaime couldn't get it settled in peace than Itachi was to eliminate the entire clan. Itachi however stated that if it were to come to that he got to spare his 'otōto', Sayuri. He had to say otōto, no one outside of Mikoto, Fugaku, Sayuri, Naruto, Kiyomi and he knew that 'Sasuke' was actually a girl. The Sandaime, Danzō, and the advisors, Homura and Koharu reluctantly agreed. Naruto was indifferent to this information, bar his Kaa-chan's best friend Mikoto-chan and Sayuri, most of the Uchiha hated Kiyomi and himself. He would save both females, no matter what.

After a **Chi Bunshin** consulted Mikoto about it he found out that she was against the planned coup, she didn't particularly like the clan. It was full of arrogance and most relied heavily upon the Sharingan if they unlocked it at all. She was an elite Jōnin once, she was even in the ANBU for a little while, and then the clan dragged her down, forcing her to marry Fugaku. She didn't love the man. She didn't particularly like him either. They tolerated each other for the good of the clan. She knew he had whores on the side, he didn't really try to touch her, not that she'd ever let him…

She dearly loved her children though, Itachi and 'Sasuke'. 'Sasuke' is actually her daughter, Sayuri. This is one of the things she hates about Fugaku. He was embarrassed about having a daughter so he put a genjutsu around her to make her a boy. The one up side to this is that she wouldn't have to be married off like she was. If she was, than heads would roll. Mikoto had told him that she would have to "die" in the massacre otherwise she could be used as breeding stock, same said for Sayuri remaining as Sasuke around the village. It would be easy to fake Mikoto's death; he'd just get a Zetsu clone to morph into her.

A week later a Zetsu clone that was spying on Danzō found him talking to Itachi about the coup, saying that he has to kill everyone for the good of the village. Naruto was disgusted by this but can understands Itachi, he grew up in war and he became a pacifist, but Danzō is manipulating him into doing it when only the people involved in the coup need to die not all of them, certainly not the children.

Just as Naruto was about to Kamui to Konoha he has a distant memory of their 6th birthday, well how Kiyomi and his Chi Bunshin spent it. It was one of the reasons he was going to save them.

**Flashback start - 6****th**** birthday Uchiha compound –**

Upon entering the Uchiha clan heads house following after Mikoto, and Sayuri, Kiyomi and he were greeted by Sayuri's 'father', Mikoto's 'husband' Fugaku Uchiha.

"Hello Kiyomi-san, Naruto-san, I hope you won't be too much trouble here, I'll be busy with clan business but I trust you'll both be well behaved." He said with indifference.

Hai Fugaku-san." both Naruto and Kiyomi chimed.

"That's Uchiha-sama to you." Fugaku stated firmly.

Mikoto glared at the man but didn't say anything.

"Hn…" Naruto grunted in reply.

Fugaku was too shocked to do anything. Naruto just used the famous Uchiha "hn" in the perfect way; maybe the children weren't so bad. He just nodded his head stupidly; with grudging respect at how well Naruto used the Uchiha tradition. Breaking out of his stupor he trotted off to his study to busy himself with clan affairs.

Mikoto, Sayuri and Kiyomi giggled lightly at how Naruto's "hn" put Fugaku in his place. They headed to have their picnic outside.

**Flashback end –**

With even more determination Naruto steeled himself for the confrontation.

"Bye Jiji, Kiyomi-chan… See you soon." He said, upon receiving two farewells in response he took a deep breath before using Kamui to disappear into a black vortex which originated from his right eye.

**Konoha – Uchiha Compound – Uchiha Massacre –**

"Are you ready Itachi?" the masked man, 'Madara' questioned.

Itachi hesitated for a second before replying in a cold monotone voice. "Hai Madara-senpai."

"Good... let's start!" With those last words the slaughter which would be dubbed 'The Uchiha Massacre" began.

Blood was everywhere... it covered the walls, buildings and streets.

"W-why are you d-doing this I-Itachi?" question one of the elders, barely rasping it out after being impaled through the stomach. If Itachi answered it wouldn't matter he only had about 20 seconds of life left.

Itachi lopped off his head.

Upon finally reaching his house with his side of the entire Uchiha estate eliminated he got to the hardest part... killing his parents.

He entered the house silently walking in through it, covered in his ANBU armour with only minor blood splattered across it.

His parents were both waiting for him, kneeling and smiling at him.

"So it's this way Itachi, you joined their side?" Fugaku started.

Itachi stared sombrely and tried to reply.

"Kaa-san... Tou-san... I..." Only to be interrupted by Mikoto.

"We know Itachi..." Fugaku picked up again.

"... Itachi... promise me that you'll look after Sayuri." using his daughters' real name for once.

Itachi's eyes started to water, tears fell.

"I know." he replied sombrely.

"Don't hesitate it's the path you chose... our pain will only last an instant, unlike yours... the way we think is different but I'm still proud of you..." Fugaku stated.

Itachi raised his katana to finish the deed tears streaming freely down his face, his Kaa-san-Mikoto and Tou-san-Fugaku both braced themselves for their demise closing their eyes. Itachi swung down the blade was just about to reach Fugaku when...

***Clang* **

The sound of Itachi's katana being blocked rung throughout the house.

Itachi looked on in shock unable to believe his eyes. "You!? You're..."

Upon hearing the sound of their, would be killer's blade being blocked and a shocked voice of "You!? You're..." Wait a minute... that was Itachi's shocked voice, just what the hell was going on? Both Fugaku's and Mikoto's eyes flew open to try and figure what was going on.

"Naruto-kun!?" was Mikoto's shocked yell.

"Uzumaki-san?" questioned Fugaku, also in shock struggling to keep his emotions in check.

There right before their eyes was one Uzumaki Naruto, blocking Itachi's katana with a bone sword?

"I'm sorry, Itachi-san however I will not allow you to kill Mikoto-chan!" Naruto stated in a monotone, although yelling the last part. The statement was backed up with a fully matured, three tomoe Sharingan glare. All of the current occupants were shocked at the Sharingan in Naruto's eyes.

"S-Sharingan...?" Fugaku whispered questioningly.

After a small dual with Itachi that Naruto was gradually winning a black swirl was made known in the middle of the room. An orange masked man appeared in the room, coming from said vortex.

"Not finished, Itachi?" the man questioned in a deep ominous voice.

"Ma-Madara?" spoke Itachi aloud. Fugaku's eyes widened.

"I-impossible!" he shouted with fear, in alarm.

"Is it?" the masked man queried mockingly.

"Please..." Naruto started, drawing everyone's attention.

"You're not Madara the Kyūbi said you don't have Madara's chakra... You do however have the same chakra as the douche that controlled it into attacking 8 years ago." Everyone was shocked.

"You're also the one that killed my Kaa-chan!" Naruto snarled. He moved his hand and aimed at 'Madara'.

"**Teshi Sendan" (Ten-Finger drilling bullets).** Naruto said calmly.

The bones went through the masked man, he had become intangible a skill Naruto knows all too well.

"The Shikotsumyaku...?" The masked man half asked half questioned.

"Kamui... so you have the Mangekyō." Naruto stated.

"How do you know that name?" asked the masked man dangerously.

In reply Naruto's own Mangekyō Sharingan flew to life.

**"Amaterasu!"** shouted Naruto. A trail of blood came from his left eyes where the black flames spawned from.

All of the people present were shocked. An 8 year old had the fabled Mangekyō Sharingan!

"AARGH!" the masked man hissed in pain as he stumbled out of the room.

"I find that Kamui comes in handy every so often." Naruto spoke, answering the previous question.

***Thump***

Spinning around Naruto saw that Obito had killed Fugaku.

"Itachi, let's go. We cannot afford to kill the Jinchūriki." He spoke deeply and in a tone of authority. Itachi nodded. Obito than turned to Naruto.

"Farewell Naruto… We'll meet again…" he said, his words holding promise. With that the masked Obito used Kamui and disappeared in a black vortex. Naruto sighed in relief. he honestly couldn't hope to match Obito at this point. He was lucky that he knew that Obito couldn't afford to kill him. Not until the time when he could safely extract Kurama.

Itachi faced Naruto.

"I don't think I can kill kaa-san with you here, Naruto-kun." He was about to speak more but was interrupted.

"Aniki! What's going on, w-why is everyone dead? And why are you covered in blood?" Sayuri questioned, tears in her eyes. Itachi was about to say something but was interrupted again.

"Go Itachi, I'll explain it to her…" it was Mikoto this time, she had a sad smile.

"It didn't have to be this way Itachi, Danzō was just using you because you're a pacifist it only had to be the leaders and the rest would have fallen. He could have at least let you spare the children and elder…" Naruto trailed off. Itachi gave him a sad look.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, please protect them. Kaa-san and imōto were I have failed."

Naruto nodded.

"I will, I'll protect them with my life, you have my word no one will harm them." He spoke lowly and dangerously. Itachi shot him a thankful smile on his usual stoic face.

"I'm sorry kaa-san…" He received her same happy smile, it was a touch sadder than normal.

"I'm sorry foolish imōto…" he said sadly, poking her forehead with his fingers. With that Itachi was gone. Mikoto looked at his retreating figure in sadness. She looked to a teary eyed Sayuri and sighed softly, she'd have to tell her.

I have to go Mikoto-chan, Sayuri; before I do I must do something. Before their eyes a Zetsu clone sprouted from Naruto's body.

"Zetsu please transform into Mikoto." Naruto ordered, pointing to the older of the two females.

"Hai." The clone answered touching Mikoto. Just like that the clone became a carbon copy of Mikoto, down to the slightest detail. With that done Naruto stabbed it through the heart with his bone sword, the deed was done, Mikoto's death was faked, and she and Sayuri were safe from the village and making them breeding stock.

"You can't go into the village now Mikoto-chan, your 'dead' and if they find out you'll be breeding stock, much like the Sandaime is planning for Kiyomi when she is of age, all according to Yondaime-teme's plan. Naruto snorted, it wasn't going to happen. Mikoto gave a disgusted look.

"Very well, thank you for everything Naruto-kun." She said, bending down and giving him a kiss on the forehead. Naruto lightly blushed before composing himself, only to be tackled and hugged by Sayuri.

"Thanks Naruto-kun." She said. Naruto smiled at her.

"That's fine Sayuri…-chan." He said. She smiled brightly and her cheeks tinted pink.

"I have to go now, Mikoto-chan you should hide somewhere, ANBU are bound to be on their way." Mikoto nodded, thankful again.

"Goodbye…" was the last thing Naruto said as he disappeared in the same manner as the masked man, in a black vortex.

**I apologize for all of the flashbacks… I never wanted to put a single flashback in my fic but, try as I might it just wouldn't flow without them… much to my dismay. I am trying to limit them as much as possible though, I don't think I'll do the ridiculous "Naruto defeats someone off screen (or page rather), than have a flashback about how he defeated said enemy…" What the fuck would the point of that be…? I'd just show the damn battle!**

**Also did people actually expect me to show Madara training them…? He's what 100+ and can barely move, the most he could do Is guide them and give them knowledge like with Obito and in all honesty it'd be boring as hell and I just couldn't see it working. Plus I think I've put in enough training, it'd just get repetitive and I want this fic moving along not some 2-3k words of training every time they train…**

**Also Guests that leave reviews… it's great but when you ask questions it'd kinda hard to answer them, I don't wanna spam all of my chapters with review replies. I try to and usually do respond to all reviews (That contain questions) but yeah, if you have any questions, and you're a guest, if you want them answered than please make an account so I can respond… If anyone does have any questions chuck 'em in the reviews or p.m. me. **

**So to the dude or chick that guest reviewed like 4, I do appreciate but… In the future if you could make an account for me to reply to it'd be easier… I will not be add Rin or an OC like Rin to the Harem, sorry. I believe I answered your other questions this chapter.**

**Cheers!**


	6. Graduation

**I don't own Naruto**

**Sorry it took a little while, but it is my longest chapter at 15,223 words! (That doesn't include the A.N's!)**

**I've made Academy Graduation age 13, it just fits better in my opionion.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 05 - Graduation**

**Time skip 5 years –**

Naruto and Kiyomi were now both 12 years old. They had learned a lot from Madara in the total 7 ½ year span. Shortly after returning from the Uchiha massacre Madara had both Naruto and Kiyomi hooked up to the Gedō Mazō. Because one of the Jūbi's forms was the Shinju Madara saw reason enough that it had the potential to force the Mokuton kekkei Genkai of the Senju, Hashirama to awaken. He had three vine-like cords attached to himself from the Gedō Mazō so it was not unreasonable, add to the fact that he cultivated the Hashirama clone and the Zetsu from Hashirama's DNA and the Gedō Mazō, if it could help grow Hashirama's DNS, specifically the Mokuton, why could it not "force" other Senju to awaken the latent ability, it was worth a shot. Miraculously enough when one of the cords was nearing both Naruto's and Kiyomi's neck a short protrusion of the same vine-like substance came from their neck and connected to the Mazō, the Mokuton was successfully forcefully awoken. Whilst connected to the statue Madara had them both practice basic Mokuton skills because of the affinity boost from the Jūbi's body.

During all of the years of training in Fūinjutsu with the **Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu)** and the utilization of the memory filter seal from the Uzumaki Clan's Mask Storage Temple, he was an Uzumaki Fūinjutsu master of the highest level, Kiyomi was one as well and of the same level too from utilizing the same method as Naruto. For that very reason near nothing was impossible for them to do with Fūinjutsu.

After mastering sealing to a level 10 Uzumaki seal master which is the highest level of seal master in existence, Naruto started out sketches and drafts of the seal he wanted to create that would defy logic. Speed time dramatically within a perimeter of the seals. But the speed of movement and such would still be normal paced not in slow motion or sped up. On the Uzumaki seal master scale Jiraiya was approximately at level 2 while Minato was level 3, his mother was a level 6, Mito Senju, and formerly Uzumaki was level 7.

He and Kiyomi had done what possibly hadn't been done in the history of the Uzumaki clan. So creating this seal shouldn't be too difficult, he had it all planned out now he could see it. Step one, create 200 **Kage Bunshin **and work on seal. Step 2, keep refining ideas by dispel 20 clones at a time over 5-10 mins, but keep majority of the clones working with the exception of overnight. The seal should be done with 4-12 months, he wasn't sure it was hard to estimate, he was a few months away from starting work on it though.

With the help off **Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** Naruto and Kiyomi easily mastered their preferred weapons. Naruto had his own Gunbai created from the highest of quality materials, it replicated Madara's perfectly. Along with the Gunbai he had a jagged-edge, chakra conducting katana made. The blade was black because of the highest of quality chakra conducting metal he had use, the hilt was crafted from gold and wrapped in blood red bandages. He enforced the blade with seals to make it unbreakable, his pride wouldn't allow any less. The weapon had to be worthy of the master after all. He also kept Madara's Kama that he found in the hidden cave at the Valley of the End. Each weapon of choice was mastered through hours' worth of time with the **Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**.

Kiyomi received Madara's own Gunbai to use, along with the weapons that Naruto had made she had a Chokutō made for her. The Chokutō was made from the same chakra conducting metal as Naruto making the blade a beautiful black colour. The hilt was silver; it like Naruto's had bandages wrapped around the hilt, only a sea blue in colour. While she could use all of the weapons like Naruto because of the **Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** she favoured the Chokutō and Gunbai, they seemed to best suit her.

Madara transplanted Naruto's eyes to Kiyomi and vice versa when they had only six months of time with him left. While they could have waited longer because they weren't going blind, Madara wanted them to grasp the power increase that came with the Eternal Mangekyō it would also make it so they never had to worry about their eyes deteriorating in the heat of battle. That would be dangerous and could be avoided if they got the transplant over with. They didn't do it when they first unlocked the Mangekyō because they had to be sufficient in their own abilities before they could learn each other's with the transplant. It would make it simpler too.

They had just returned to the village it was late or extremely early at 1:00a.m. After 4 long years of absents they had returned, not that anyone knew they were gone.

"Come Kiyomi-chan, we must visit the Naka Shrine. I want to see what exactly is written on this tablet. See if it can guide us towards the peace Madara and the Uzumaki clan wanted… wether we have to bring pain to the people or force everyone to kneel before us, it shall be done." Naruto spoke to his imōto, who nodded in agreement.

"Hai Naruto-kun, let's go."

**Naka Shrine –**

Both Naruto and Kiyomi stood side by side with their respective Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan activated. They stood enthralled by the tablet, it had so much information and everything was exactly as Madara had said. The Jūbi, its other form: The Shinju, the Sennin: Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, his mother: Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. Everything was there.

When he had finished reading Naruto had formulated his hypothesis for peace. You needed both power and love. The elemental nations at this point are corrupt. He needs to kill off all of the daimyo's of the ninja villages and take charge of them all, after all, why the fuck are civilians in charge of Shinobi? Its mind boggling, they don't know war or pain and have never been in bad situations, they just sit in their mansions and have their riches and wealth. He'd also kill any corrupt ones in charge of civilian areas such as Yuki no Kuni. After that he would assign his trusted followers as daimyo to rule the lands. He needed god-like abilities to fight the ninja world and bring it to its knees and use that power to bring peace, unite the world under the flag of Uzushiogakure, he planned to rebuild that at some point, it was only natural to put it all under that name, the other lands would keep their names but be sub villages. It'd be Kumogakure of Uzushiogakure, after that he could monitor each village and kill any traitors or corrupt persons. That would be the loving support to the villages. The only way to get enormous god-like power is to re-create the Bijū's progenitor, the Jūbi and become its Jinchūriki.

He had a simple, but complex idea to resurrect the Jūbi and keep his Jinchūriki siblings and other Bijū alive as well. Create a Bijū chakra storage seal and seal a single tails worth of each Bijū; half in Shukaku's case. Bide his time for the Bijū to recover their respective chakra. From there have the Jinchūriki channel the Bijū's chakra into the Gedō Mazō directlyor into the same storage seal than transfer it to the Jūbi. If all went according to plan the Jinchūriki would all live and he could unseal Kurama-chan's Yin half and reseal that half into Kiyomi, completing Kurama and become the Jūbi's Jinchūriki to survive. He would then proceed to bring peace to the elemental nations, to be named The Uzushiogakure Nations. He nodded to himself. It was a good plan, sure it seemed like he was an insane madman but, was uniting all people under one banner, the same affiliation really that bad? There would be no need for wars; everyone would have the same affiliation.

"Interesting, in about 4 or 5 years' time it'll be a millennia since the Shinju bore the millennia fruit, so it shall sprout again, huh." Naruto stated intrigued by this.

"That is interesting, isn't Naruto-kun." Kiyomi said in agreement.

"I like it! The power of the Jūbi's Jinchūriki, as well as eating its fruit, that has never been done. Only both powers separate. First, the millennial fruit to Kaguya and then the Shodai Jūbi Jinchūriki, Hagoromo. If both of these powers were to work in conjunction with each other… especially if one person were to obtain both powers, it would bring forth unfathomable power!" Naruto said with a manic grin. He would become a god.

"Yes, it would…" Kiyomi muttered in agreement, a slight sweat-drop was at the back of her head because of Naruto's excitement.

"Kiyomi, if we want to always have the upper hand on Konoha you know what we must do…" Naruto trailed off, at Kiyomi's negative he continued.

"We must obtain all of the scrolls with clan secrets with the aid of **Kamui**. It is a simple task. Will you do this with me?" he questioned.

"Of course Naruto-kun, when will we be making copies of the scrolls?" she replied.

Naruto shrugged.

"In time, for now we will just go to the locations of the scrolls and information and have it memorized with the Sharingan, from there we can freely write our own scrolls if need be." Kiyomi nodded at Naruto's reasoning.

"We head out now, then?" she asked.

"Hai, it shouldn't take more than a few hours. We'll be back before long. Good luck Kiyomi, I'll see you soon…" Naruto said before both children used the Kamui to warp to their targeted locations. It had begun.

**Time skip 3 hours later –**

So, do you have your assigned clan scrolls recorded with the Sharingan?" Naruto questioned Kiyomi, both having just got back home from their self-appointed mission. Kiyomi nodded before replying.

"Hai, Naruto-kun"

"Very good, now that Missing-nin camp that was in Hi no Kuni causing trouble, we should go take care of it swiftly, I believe there are two S-rank missing-nin, the other 28 are between C-rank and A-rank." Naruto told her.

"But Naruto-kun, our chakra and bodies still haven't recuperated from the last of Madara jii-sama's training, along with the fact that we haven't had a descent resting period in months, we never had the time. Are you sure we should go out now?" Kiyomi asked in concern. Naruto just nodded.

"We will be fine Kiyomi-chan, I promise." replied Naruto, trying to comfort her.

Kiyomi sighed.

"Alright then, are we leaving immediately?" Kiyomi questioned, her answer was another nod.

"We shall Kamui outside of Konoha than travel on foot; it should only be about 40 minutes of travel." Naruto told Kiyomi.

"Alright, let's leave now then." Kiyomi said to Naruto.

A black vortex emanated from both children's right three tomoe Sharingan eye and engulfed them, a little ways away from the large gates of Konohagakure another black vortex appeared and Kiyomi and Naruto stepped out.

"Let's go." Naruto said.

"Hai." was Kiyomi's reply as both children sped off.

**Outside missing-nin camp –**

After 40 minutes of tree jumping both Naruto and Kiyomi arrived at the missing-nin camp, they were hidden in the tree's some distance away in order to not get detected.

"There are only two S-ranks, two A-ranks, four C-ranks and the rest are just bandits…" Naruto mused aloud.

"It seems the information was misleading… No matter it just means an easier time clearing out the trash." Naruto continued.

Kiyomi nodded her head before replying.

"Hai, we get one A and S-rank each, two C-rank each and 11 bandits each, right Naruto-kun?" she question.

"Hai, let's move, take out the bandits first then engage the C-ranks than A-ranks followed by the S-ranks. Take out the fodder first." Naruto said.

"Hai…" Kiyomi muttered in acknowledgement.

"Move out!" Naruto ordered and they scattered.

**Naruto –**

Naruto gathered a single Shuriken in-between his fingers and flicked it towards one of the groups of bandit's, the groups funnily enough were split exactly how they were targeting them, it seemed as though they had groups and the S-ranks were in charge of them. 'How convenient… It's like they were just waiting for us to wipe them from the face of the earth.' Naruto thought to himself. Naruto channelled his chakra as he sped through handseals.

"**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" **  
**(Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu)**

Naruto muttered quietly and watched as the single turned fifty shuriken flew towards the unsuspecting bandits. With perfect accuracy all 11 of Naruto's bandits were killed, shuriken littered throughout their bodies, all of the Shinobi blocked any that flew towards them however, it was to be expected he didn't expect it to kill any of the Shinobi.

"Let's dance." Naruto stated in a monotone as he channelled chakra to the seal on his wrist and watched in satisfaction as a familiar Kama appeared in his hand, there was no puff of smoke, it would be distracting if in the battle smoke obscured his vision after all.

"**Soru..." (Shave)** He muttered and disappeared from the view of the C and A-rank Shinobi and appeared in front of one of the C-ranks, giving him a brutal fontal kick to the stomach sending him away. Naruto swiped his Kama at the other C-rank whom managed to dodge by the skin of his teeth.

"You sure you want to do that boy!?" the unnamed Shinobi who dodge his Kama swipe taunted, a voice filled with arrogance.

His answer, said Kama impaled through his skull.

"Arrogance is unbecoming of trash…" Naruto stated shaking his head; he ripped the Kama from the Shinobi's head with a squelch and didn't bat an eyelash as the body fell to the ground, dead.

"Shall we continue this dance..?" Naruto questioned the others; he turned, facing the recovering Shinobi he kicked. He would be the next victim.

**Kiyomi –**

Kiyomi eyed her group of bandit's and missing-nin. 'Hmm… shouldn't be too difficult." She mused.

"**Soru…" (Shave)** Kiyomi muttered as she appeared in between the circle of bandit's, the missing-nin were on the outer most part.

"**Shigan!" (Finger Gun)** rung through the area as Kiyomi used her index finger to pierce the heart of the first bandit. He coughed up blood before she kicked his body away and back-flipped in the air. Kiyomi did a mid-flip round house kick brutally catching one of the bandits in the face, crushing his nose and killing him with the strength behind the kick.

"**Geppo!" (Moon Step)** Kiyomi said as she kicked off of the air itself and hurtled towards another bandit. She utilized the Shikotsumyaku to sprout a dagger-like bone from the underside of her wrist.

***Squelch***

Kiyomi stabbed the man through the jugular and retracted the bone, the body dropped to the ground lifelessly.

The remaining 9 bandits all shook in fear all wondering what the hell was happening, they saw a girl standing there as Toma's body dropped lifelessly.

"Toma! You bitch!" one of them shouted as he charged at the girl, sword drawn. He swung down in hoped of ending the girl only for it all to go wrong…

Kiyomi stood there calmly and watched as the blade descended on her, she raised her hand and wrapped it around the blade halting it in its tracks. The bandit didn't have the strength behind him to continue his assault. Kiyomi clenched her fist and watched as the cheap, shitty blade shattered. Upon seeing the action the bandit staggered back in shock and horror.

"**Teshi Sendan…"** **(Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets) **Kiyomi spoke in monotone as she aimed her index finger at the man. The finger tip's bone flew through the air and went straight through the bandits head; a trail of blood leaked from the hole before his body fell backwards and hit the floor. The other bandits were frightened but decided to all charge together.

"AAAARRRRGGGHHH!" rung through the clearing as they charged.

Kiyomi met their charge silently and jumped into the air. Manoeuvring in the air she sprung off ones face and blood gushed from it as the body flew and hit the ground below her.

"**Rankyaku!" (Storm Leg)** Kiyomi shouted the techniques name as she kicked the air. A literal blade of compressed air was produced and sliced four bandits in half. Blood and guts spilled from the mutilated remains. Kiyomi landed on the stunned bandit on the ground and stabbed him with the same dagger-like bone protrusion she used before.

One of the last three swung his sword in desperation, Kiyomi however re-directed the blow and he ended up decapitating himself. Kiyomi took out a single kunai and sent it sailing towards one; it impaled the man's head. She turned to the last bandit who was shaking in his spot.

"Boo!" She spoke aloud. He screamed like a little bitch.

"**Tobu Shigan: Bachi." (Flying Finger Gun: Plectrum) **Kiyomi announced as a sharp, compressed air bullet shot from her finger. It pierced the bandits through the heart and the body dropped to the ground, blood pooled around the now deceased man.

She turned and faced the group of missing-nin, the battle was just beginning.

**Naruto –**

"**Soru!" (Shave) **Naruto said aloud and he immediately appeared by the last C-ranks side. Naruto grasped the man's leg and hurled him off the ground, straight head first into the ground again; the man groaned in pain. Naruto then threw the body at one of the S-rank Shinobi; his name was Shiro if he remembered correctly from the Bingo book. Not that he bothered trying to remember trashes' names…

Shiro kicked the other nameless man to the side. Naruto raised a brow.

"You don't care for your comrades'…?" He questioned. Shiro gave a dark chuckle.

"Kukuku… Why should I!?" He shouted. Naruto shrugged in response before sealing his Kama. Facing the B-rank Shinobi, Naruto sped through several handseals.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"  
(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**

He announced as a large fireball was spewed from his mouth and soared towards his B-rank opponent. The A-rank Shinobi tried to capitalize on Naruto's concentration by attacking him. He dashed forward and brought a tanto down on Naruto's body. In response Naruto grabbed the katana off of his back and parried the blow.

"So you all want to dance at once…?" he questioned before continuing.

"Very well…"

Naruto started slashing like a possessed madman. The strength behind his strikes was unreal. The A-rank Shinobi managed to block and parry the blows if barely. Naruto suddenly rolled to the right dodging a Jutsu that was thrown at him by the B-rank, it was a Suiton Ninjutsu.

The A-rank opponent capitalized on his dodge by charging back and going for a slash at Naruto's chest.

"**Tekkai!" (Iron Mass)** was shouted before the sword was deflected from Naruto's bare flesh. Kuro couldn't believe it. What was this child? Naruto however did make use of the failed attempt by grabbing his opponents' wrist in an iron grip; he threw his Katana in the air.

"**Shigan: Ōren!" (Finger Gun: Yellow Lotus) **Naruto struck like lightening, rapidly piercing the man's body with his figure, instead of blood the body melted away in mud. **"Doton: Kage Bunshin…" (Earth Release: Shadow Clone)** Naruto started muttering.

"Figures…" he finished as he caught the Katana again.

"**Geppo…" (Moon Step)** Naruto whispered as he kicked the ground, he soared into the air. As soon as he had left the ground Kuro burst from the ground. Trying to take advantage of Naruto's "immobility" the B-rank Shinobi threw several Kunai at him. Naruto gingerly snatched the first one before swiftly deflecting the rest and dropping the one he caught.

"Damn brat…" The Shinobi muttered annoyed.

"This brat may just kill you!" Naruto whispered into the man's ear. The Naruto in the air disappeared in a small puff of smoke.

"**Kage Bunshin…"** He whispered. Naruto swung his Katana an arc and the head fell from the body. The decapitated body squirted blood from the neck before it fell to its knees and forward. Naruto faced the A-rank: Kuro.

"Let's finish this." Naruto spoke in monotone to the man who nodded in agreement. They both charged each other, starting a Kenjutsu match. Shiro watched on with a grin.

Naruto parried a desperate swing; he took advantage of the man staggering back by harshly kicking his knee, breaking it and making the man cry out in pain. Naruto then channelled his futon chakra through his katana. It emanated a clear colour and Naruto swung at the man. Kuro put his all into trying to parry it; his blade however was sliced in two. He leapt back and away from Naruto, gaining some distance and sped through multiple handseals, Naruto with his Sharingan however knew what attack was coming and countered with doing his own handseals for a Jutsu. They finished at the same time.

"**Katon: Karyū Endan!"  
(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)**

Kuro shouted in desperation and spewed forward a large fire dragon which soared towards Naruto.

"**Suiton: Suijinheki!"  
(Water Release: Water Formation Wall)**

Naruto announced, spewing forth an enormous amount of water which formed a water wall around him, protecting him from the enemies' assault. As soon as he had finished the handseals he started doing the next set at an even more rapid pace, they were a mere blur.

"**Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu"  
(Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique)**

Naruto whispered as the shark burst through the water wall and straight into where he could see Kuro was with his Sharingan. The Jutsu collided with him. When all of the steam cleared Naruto saw Kuro's bloody and battered body slumped against a tree. It was obvious he was dead. He turned and faced his final opponent, Shiro.

"I guess it's time for us to finish this dance… no?" Naruto questioned his Sharingan spinning, Shiro grinned.

"You bet brat!"

**Kiyomi –**

Kiyomi went through the boar and Tiger Hand signs.

"**Doton: Yomi Numa!"  
(Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld)**

She exclaimed, touching the ground with both hands, a large pool of mud formed under the duo successfully catching the two C-rank Shinobi off guard. They both desperately tried to escape their prison but it proved in vain. Kiyomi went through several more hand seals.

"**Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishō!**_**"  
**_**(Secret Jutsu:**__**Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death)**

She announce and stomped the ground as an enormous amount of water needles materialized in the air, not a second later they launched forward at the trapped C-rank duo. Their bodies were littered with holes as blood poured from the wounds, they were dead in seconds.

The B-rank Shinobi appeared behind her and stabbed her in the back with a kunai. He smirked cockily.

"Haha… Shouldn't have attacked us brat, but… You're dead now." He exclaimed with a grin, full confident in his victory. He felt something wet hit his feet, he looked down and saw water pooling at his feet.

"Huh..?" he questioned aloud. As soon as he did the Kiyomi in front of him dispersed in a puddle of water.

"**Mizu Bunshin (Water Clone)** … Shit!" he roared.

A hand burst from the ground a wrapped around the man's ankle, pulling him under the ground up to his neck.

"**Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu."  
(Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)**

Kiyomi said in his face.

"You're pitiful… How did you even become a B-rank Shinobi in the bingo book?" She mocked him aloud angering the man further.

"Y-you little bitch!" he roared, saliva flying from his mouth, Kiyomi's face distorted into one of disgust as she whipped the spit from her face.

"An angry enemy… is a dead enemy!" she proclaimed as she moved her hand to the side of his head. She moved closer and whispered in his ear.

"**Shigan…"  
(Finger Gun)**

The man's body fell limp, his head bowed in eternal rest. Kiyomi stood back up and looked at the A-rank missing-nin.

"Kenji…" Kiyomi muttered his name, some no-name missing-nin from some backwash village. What was it even called again? She shrugged, it wasn't important.

"Let's dance…" Kiyomi told him in a monotone, her three tomoe Sharingan flaring to life.

The man smirked at her before going through some hand seals, she went through some of her own before reaching into her shuriken pouch for shuriken.

"**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu"  
(Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson)**

Kenji said. A volley of small fire balls flew from his mouth.

"**Katon: Hōsenka Tsumabeni"  
(Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson)**

Kiyomi muttered the Jutsu name and watched on impassively as it met Kenji's. Both volleys of small fireballs me and clashed creating a small screen of smoke, Kiyomi's shuriken that were hidden in her fire balls flew out toward Kenji who parried them all with his own kunai. Kiyomi rushed forward to engage the man in taijutsu. She threw a right hook that was dodged; she flipped into the air and aimed an axe kick at the man. He went to grab her leg as she was coming down; the man however regretted his decision as she proclaimed her own Taijutsu move.

"**Kamisori!" (Razor) **Kiyomi announced as she darted to the left and out of the man's reach.

Landing on the ground gracefully she muttered her next techniques name.

"**Soru…"  
(Shave)**

With that Kiyomi appeared in front of the stunned man, he didn't have time to dodge or react to her next attack.

"**Jūgon!" (Stern Beast)** Kiyomi shouted as she landed one punch to the A-rank Shinobi's unprotected gut. He immediately coughed up blood and staggered backwards, gasping for breath. Kiyomi however didn't give the criminal any time to recover.

"**Shigan: Faibu!" (Finger Gun: Five)** Kiyomi announced as her entire left hand pierced into the man's heart, he fell limp and she ripped out her hand with a sickening squelch, she laid her now deceased opponent on the ground before turning to her S-rank enemy.

"Shall we begin…? Hachi…" she enquired. The male just grunted.

"Let's…"

**Naruto –**

Naruto blurred through a vast amount of handseals.

**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"  
(Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)**

Naruto shouted as a giant water dragon rose from the water that was the "water wall" attack, it roared as it sped toward Shiro. The man used the **Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique)** and appeared several feet away from the devastating attack.

He grinned at Naruto before he unleashed a bunch of Shuriken at him. Naruto slowly released one of his upper arm bones from his left shoulder before he sprang into action.

"**Tsubaki no Mai!"  
(Dance of the Camellia)**

Naruto announced the name of the second of the Shikotsumyaku's five dances and with great precision deflected as well as slice all of the shuriken in half.

"It's no use… This bone is harder than steel." Naruto warned. Shiro didn't listen and charged ahead. Naruto waited as the man charged at him and when the man came within distance Naruto flipped into the air and jabbed at the man. Shiro tried to punch Naruto but he blocked it and jabbed at Shiro again. Naruto rapidly stabbed the bone sword at the man as he manoeuvred around him; the small bone sword moved with such speed that it seemed to project. Shiro was slowly loosing track of Naruto as small slashes slowly littered his body. All of Naruto's movements seemed to have an after image and he was losing and getting aggravated.

"Argh!" he cried in pain as the blade was jabbed through his hand, it narrowly missed his head as he just angled the shot away from his face. The small break in the dance cause the blood pouring from Shiro's wounds to become visible. Naruto gave a sideways kick that caught the man in the stomach and he flew through the air. Naruto hurled the bone sword and it pinned Shiro to a tree about a foot off of the ground.

"**Soru!" (Shave) **Naruto shouted and appeared in front of the now pinned Shiro. Both of Naruto's arms were stretched out, one on top of the other and touching Shiro's heart.

"**Rokuōgan!" (Six King Gun)** Naruto announced and the effect was immediate. The pure strength behind the devastating Taijutsu technique literally caved in Shiro's chest in a show of brutality. Part of the man's spine was blown out of his back and the tree that he was pinned to snapped clean in half, it was hurled back a good 20 feet. Naruto breathed in and out deeply, the area was in total silence.

**Kiyomi –**

Hachi charge straight towards Kiyomi whom grew bones from: the bottom of her wrists, her elbows and above her knees.

"**Yanagi no Mai"  
(Dance of the Willow)**

Kiyomi announced the first of the five dances as she prepared to strike. As the man neared her Kiyomi ducked and span as she tried to cut Hachi with the sword-like protrusions from her elbows. Hachi however was able to dodge. In retaliation Kiyomi jumped into the air and spun, viscously slashing Hachi with her knee bones. Kiyomi landed gracefully on the ground and back-flipped over a round house kick that Hachi initiated. Kiyomi manoeuvred in mid-air and stabbed her wrist blades into his shoulders, Hachi cried out in pain, Kiyomi proceeded to wrap her legs around his neck and have her knee bones pierce his throat.

Using moment Kiyomi rolled backwards landing in a handstand position and flipped the S-rank Shinobi over her and onto his back, with the angle she rolled Kiyomi landed in front of the fatally injured man. She rolled backwards again and stabbed Hachi in each lung, for finally flipping up and off of his body. A large pool of blood surrounded the now dead man.

"Better meet Naruto-kun to go home…" She muttered to herself, with that said she began her trek to Naruto's side of the camp.

After a few seconds of walking towards Naruto's side of the bandit camp she unsurprisingly met him.

"Are you all done and ready to go home, Kiyomi-chan?" Naruto asked her. Kiyomi nodded.

"Hai, they were too easy for the ranks, I think the "S-ranks" were barely even A-rank. Let's go home though, we can just Kamui to outside Konoha or the training grounds can't we?" she inquired, Naruto nodded.

"Yeah they were weak… and because we know the place we can just picture it and warp there, we only had to go here because we have never been to this specific spot." He answered.

"We'll let's go than –ttebane!" Kiyomi said.

"Hai, hai…" Naruto muttered as the dōjutsu began warping each of them.

**Training ground 4 –**

Naruto and Kiyomi arrived in a black vortex in the tree line and prepared for a few hours of physical conditioning.

"Well let's get to it, Kiyomi." Naruto told her.

"Hn… alright." Kiyomi replied.

**Time skip Two hours Training ground 4 –**

The two children over the course of the last two hours have done many physical exercises to keep their bodies in top physical condition, they even did it with the gravity seal that Madara put on them activated. They were utterly exhausted and needed rest after everything.

"Let's go home now, alright Naruto-kun." Kiyomi said softly to Naruto who just nodded.

All of a sudden before either of them knew it they were surrounded, ambushed by a group of Shinobi, ranking from Chūnin to ANBU. Being exhausted and almost out of chakra the twins didn't react quickly and couldn't do too much, they both swiftly received chakra suppressing seals.

"Well, well demons!" one of them sneered as he spat on Naruto and drove his fist into Naruto's gut. Naruto coughed and fell to the ground but didn't utter a peep. Three people crowded around him and all of the kicked and stomped on him, he still didn't utter a sound, he just took it. One of the Shinobi pulled out several Kunai and pinned Naruto's hands and arms to the ground facing Kiyomi. Struggling to look over to Kiyomi he sees something that makes his blood run cold.

Naruto sees his precious imōto, Kiyomi held down by some of the Shinobi; one vile man could be seen ripping at her clothes, and has torn her pants off and had lowered his own.

"I think it's about time I teach the demon slut a lesson." He sneered lecherously, fondling her C cup breasts. Just as he is about to thrust in... Something inside Naruto snaps, no longer will he or his Bunshin take the villages shit and pretend that he will for the sake of his cover because of the old goat, his precious Kiyomi-chan is about to be raped! He'll show them, he'll kill them all, show them their pain! With an almighty roar alerting the people surrounding him, they looked on in horror as the "demons" eyes morph into the Sharingan spinning wildly with hatred.

Naruto's three tomoe Sharingan continues spinning rapidly whilst they morph into his eternal Mangekyō Sharingan; even more hatred seems to foster in the eyes and his chakra darkened with malicious intent, the ground beneath Naruto cracks apart with the pressure of Naruto's rising chakra. The Chakra supressing seal disintegrated from his body, the Kunai that were pinning him to the ground shatter and fly out of his skin, his body heals rapidly.

"I-impossible… H-he was running on empty! We've been watching them train and I could barely sense any of his chakra, the seal suppressed the rest as well as blocked his Bijū chakra!" One of the ANBU, the sensor of the group shouted in alarm.

With one last fierce roar his eyes still spinning rapidly, take a light metallic purple-grey with black concentric rings. Naruto's head snaps, eyes pulsing he aims his arms at the group of Shinobi and he screams with all his might.

**"SHINRA TENSEI!"  
(Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God)**

And then there was silence. The gravitational blast exploded violently outward from Naruto, crushing and throwing all of the people from around him killing them near instantaneously, the sick filth that was about to defile his precious imōto was throw violently away from her, she however was fine much to his relief and amazement. The attack must have only hurt those he willed it to; otherwise it seemed to be harmless. When everything finally died down there was silence only to be broken by, Kiyomi's sobs that wracked through her body, slowly he crawled out of the crater that had formed around him and to where she was.

He wasn't sure what had happened, but as long as he protected Kiyomi it didn't matter, all that mattered was her, his sun, the reason he strives to survive and become a Shinobi. Kiyomi didn't know what happened, she was about to be defiled, raped, but then it went quiet after she closed her eyes. When she reopened them, bodies where everywhere and they were unmoving and mushed. She didn't know what happened but she suspected it was her Aniki, and hero Naruto, she blushed and smiled at the thought. Just like he promised he would protect her, always. They slowly made their way back to their apartment, at least it was close. They supported one another as they walked.

Suddenly a group of Konoha citizens, drunks, surrounded both Naruto and Kiyomi and trapped them in a dark alley way. The foolish trash believed they had the advantage, they'd learn just how wrong they were, and too bad they wouldn't be around to utilize the message. What just happened played through Naruto's eyes as he stared at the citizens with absolute hatred and loathing, his chakra becoming more ominous, turning darker and darker as they close in on Kiyomi and him-self. Things were about to get… dark.

"Y-you demon freaks… W-we'll get you bastard's t-tonight!" one of the drunks slurred as he clumsily made his way closer to them.

"Yeah, you d-damn monsters!" another chimed in, eager to get the "party" started.

"Let's get 'em boys!" a third drunk man proclaimed, encouraging the rest of the group on. Oh how foolish they were. The first man went to reach for Naruto only to be shocked by what happened next.

Naruto, upon seeing one of the trash approach both Kiyomi and himself and reach to grab him, pushed chakra that unlocked with the Rinnegan to his eyes. Right at that instant, before the very eyes of the group of now wary citizens an ethereal black glow started to form around the 'demon brat'.

"Hey, what the hell that thing!?" one of them shouted in panic.

"I-I don't know, but it feels so dark, and malicious." another stated shivering in fear and whimpering as the glow started to take form.

"Is the Kyūbi finally showing itself? No, it feels almost more dark and sinister than that night." The final man spoke, in complete terror.

Upon gazing at what was happening one could see a black ethereal rib cage starting to materialize around Naruto's standing form. Slowly but surely a head with what looked like horns and two identical arms with horn-like protrusions jutting from the shoulders materialized, the elbows also have what look like spike's coming from them. One of the hands was holding a large black jagged edge Kama, the other a large black sword. With an almighty roar it started obliterating everything that was a danger to it and its' Master. It than began to fade as if it were never there. Naruto went over to Kiyomi and they headed back to their apartment. He couldn't put up with much more shit in the damn village!

**Later that night –**

Kiyomi was nervous as hell, after being saved by Naruto from the earlier incidents she had worked up the courage to confess her love to her aniki, her Naruto-kun. If he didn't feel the same way or thought she was sick for loving him or hated her for it, she would just die, she wouldn't have the will to live any longer. She walked out from the bathroom and into the bedroom where Naruto was waiting for her, for bed like always. She was blushing like crazy and timidly walked into the room and up to him. She gulped, but decided to just say it and be blunt.

"N-Naruto-kun, you have always been there for me, and are- used to be the only person who cared for me... What I'm trying to say is..." Her heart beat like crazy, face red. This was it!

"I love you!" She blurted out passionately.

Naruto looked stunned, eyes wide, he didn't say anything.

'This is horrible!' She thought.

She just wanted to curl up in a ball and die. Tears gathered in her beautiful blue eyes.

"I-I u-understand i-if y-you h-hate m-me n-now." she sniffed. "I'll just leave… I won't bother you ever again." She turned and started to leave, but something stopped her, a hand grabbed her arm and she was pulled back and into a hug, her head buried in a strong chest. Naruto used one hand on her chin to push her head up, he brought his head forward and gave her a kiss, his tongue licked her lips asking for entrance, which she gladly gave, and Naruto deepened the kiss by possessively wrapping his arms around her waist and bring her close. When they both parted panting for air, Naruto smiled warmly and lovingly.

"I love you too Kiyomi-chan." he announced proudly.

**The next day –**

Naruto had decided to try and create two seals. The first, a Jikūkan Fūinjutsu (Space-time Sealing Jutsu) that would speed up time within a certain room: perimeter that the seal is placed in. The second he also wanted to create is a branch variation of the gravity seal of the Uzumaki clan that Madara had put on them, he wanted to instead of applying it to yourself you put it on the walls in a room in a similar formation to the first seal, you would make the gravity increase by using increments of chakra, the amount of a Kage Bunshin ups the gravity one times earths, well that was the plan. He'd start working on the gravity seal first.

**6:00.p.m Naruto and Kiyomi's apartment –**

Please stay here for a little Kiyomi-chan, I'll be back soon." Naruto said softly to her. Kiyomi pouted.

"Oh, but why Naruto-kun?" she asked, curiosity laced her tone.

Naruto sighed.

"Remember that Kurama clan's main branch heiress, she's the last survivor of the main branch and the old goat and Kurenai Yūhi sealed her power because they "couldn't" do anything for her and Kurenai eventually refuse to train her, instructing her to seek another way of life. While Kurenai might have been unable to do anything Sarutobi should have been able to help her. When she is of age he is going to either give her to "Sasuke" to make the reborn, Uchiha clan that much better at genjutsu or just use her as breading stock to repopulate the main branch and be in full control of it." Naruto said with disgust and in fury. It reminded him to much of Minato's and Hiruzen's plans for him and Kiyomi.

"Who is Kurenai to smash someone's dream?" He stated angrily.

Naruto gave a slight pause before continuing.

"I was going to infiltrate her home and visit her, I want to help her and bring her with us when we leave the village. I don't want her to be used. After I infiltrate her home I am going to use my Sharingan to enter her mindscape, then I'll use the **Kotoamatsukami** on this… Ido demon, I'll make it obey her every command. She will gain all of the demons strength and be in control." He finished his explanation to Kiyomi.

Kiyomi nodded to him before replying.

"Alright Naruto-kun, I'll make us dinner for when you get back."

"Ok, thanks Kiyomi-chan." Naruto said grateful. "I shouldn't be too long." That said Naruto left their home and stealthily made his way to the mountain side outskirts of Konoha, Yakumo's home.

**Outside of Yakumo's Mansion –**

"4… 5… 6… 8, there are eight ANBU around the premises…" Naruto whispered to himself. "It'll be too risky to take them out… I'll have to Kamui to the porch, and then again from there into the house." Naruto mused.

Naruto took action, his eyes becoming the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. A black vortex originated from his right eye and it sucked him into it, not a moment later Naruto re-appeared crouched on the porch of the mansion. Quickly making sure that none of the ANBU were alerted; he made use of the **Kamui** once more and made it successfully inside the manor.

'Kukuku… Infiltration successful! Man I love the Kamui!' Naruto thought to himself. 'Place is kind of creepy…' he added.

Quietly and swiftly moving through the house with his three tomoe Sharingan, he couldn't help but feel pity for the girl. To be trapped in a dark depressing atmosphere. Naruto made his way to an open door and saw the girl painting in the centre of the room and several other pictures lying throughout the room. Naruto cleared his throat and the girl jumped.

"W-who are y-you..?" she asked fearfully.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. Do not fret Yakumo-san, I am here to help you… we will 'tame' this Ido demon." Naruto said soothingly, softly like he used to do to Kiyomi when she was in distress.

"Why should I trust you?" she queered cautiously.

Naruto sighed.

"You don't have to, but the old goat and that woman shouldn't have betrayed you like that." Naruto told her.

Yakumo's eye's widened.

"How do you know about that?" she demanded.

"I… am not the biggest fan of the Hokage and for the safety of myself and my sister I keep listening seals in his office and I overheard it." Naruto replied smoothly.

"Do you know what they are going to do to you in a few short years?" he inquired.

Yakumo shook her head.

"W-what…? Kill me?" she squeaked fearfully.

Naruto gave her a dark look.

"No dear… much worse than that… They'll either give you to the Uchiha "heir" or practically whore you out to rebuild the main branch of the Yakumo clan, you'll be nothing more that breading stock, they just need to wait until you are of child bearing age."

Yakumo looked absolutely terrified, not that Naruto blamed her. She started sobbing.

"P-please… I beg of you ***sob*** I'll d-do anything ***sob*** please h-help me… ***sob***" she pleaded. Naruto's face softened.

He walked over to her and gave her a hug figuring she needed one.

"It's alright; I won't let them do that to you… I'll fix this and deal with the Ido." Naruto said softly.

"All I want is for you to follow me, you want revenge on Kurenai and Hiruzen do you not?" he asked her.

Yakumo nodded her head, her crying having stopped.

"Yes, I do! I may be too weak at the moment but I will get it if it's the last thing I do!" she proclaimed.

Naruto chuckled.

"It won't be the last thing you do but, I will deal with the old goat, I have some of my own vengeance I have to give him." Yakumo nodded her head, at least she'd still get Kurenai and the Hokage was way out of her league, for the moment anyway.

"Very well… I'll follow you, if you help me." She half said half pleaded.

"Good… Look into my eyes." Asked Naruto, Yakumo obeyed.

Upon looking into Naruto's eyes she saw his three tomoe Sharingan spinning rapidly and before she knew it, it all went dark… before she re-appeared in her mindscape, she saw Naruto standing next to her and they were both facing the Ido demon.

The Ido was ugly. It had the same hair as Yakumo but looked like some mutated rabbit demon. It has two elongated fangs and long straight ears and dark brown eyes. The demon's skin was also dark brown.

"So this is this Ido demon… huh." Naruto asked.

Yakumo nodded fearfully.

"Y-yeah, this i-is it…?" she responded.

"It's alright Yakumo; it'll be over before you know it." Naruto assured her.

Naruto activated his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and faced the demon; before it got a change to attack him, it made the mistake of making eye contact with Naruto. His Left eye spun rapidly.

"**Kotoamatsukami!"** Naruto proclaimed, saying the dōjutsu's name calmly. Not a moment later the demon stilled.

"There, it's all over Yakumo." Naruto said calmly. The girl could only gape.

"H-how? W-what did you do?" she stuttered out. Naruto chuckled.

"I used a mind controlling, manipulating genjutsu of the Mangekyō Sharingan, **Kotoamatsukami**. I commanded it to obey you and give you all of its power and strength." He replied.

"Thank you!" she shouted and hugged him, Naruto's face turned blue at the lack of oxygen.

"N-n..e..e..d… a…ir…" Naruto gasped out desperately.

Yakumo saw his new face colour and quickly released her hold, she scratched the back of her neck a little sheepishly and nervous.

"S-sorry…" she muttered out with a light blush of embarrassment.

"It's fine, let's go back to the real world." Naruto said to Yakumo who nodded in agreement, as soon as she did the current world shattered and they were back in the dark, dreary room.

"I believe the Ido was draining all of your body's power, that's why you always had a "weak" body." Naruto started.

"But with the Ido under your complete control, after some time recovering you should be completely fine your body should become perfectly healthy and normal."

Yakumo beamed at him.

"Now you will leave the village with my imōto, Kiyomi and I. I am not completely sure of when this will be but, hopefully soon." Naruto said to Yakumo who nodded gleefully.

"I can't wait." She said.

I will help you train when your body is completely healed and healthy, I'll come visit regularly. I might even bring Kiyomi next time, I'm sure you would make good friends." Naruto told her with a light smile. Yakumo had a few tears in her eyes.

"You've done so much already, Naruto. Thank you so much! You're helping me when no one else would. I am eternally grateful." Yakumo said before she went over to him and kissed his cheek. Both children gained a light pink tinge to their cheeks.

"Oh… I'm sorry." Yakumo apologize, only for Naruto to wave her off.

"Its fine, I better get going, see you next time. I'll visit soon."

Yakumo nodded her head enthusiastically.

"I can't wait; thank you and goodbye Naruto-kun…"

"Bye Yakumo." Naruto said as he activated **Kamui** and used it to get directly to his and Kiyomi's apartment.

Yakumo sighed.

"I can't wait for my training!" she beamed.

**Naruto and Kiyomi's apartment – **

Naruto appeared in the kitchen via his Kamui.

"I'm back, Kiyomi-chan." Naruto stated as he moved near her.

"Oh! How did it go Naruto-kun?" she asked him.

"Fine, we have another ally." Naruto stated.

"She has a weak body for now, but she will recuperate with little time, I want you to meet her next time, and help train her with me." Naruto said to Kiyomi who nodded.

"Yeah alright Naruto-kun, dinner's almost ready." Kiyomi told him.

"Cool…" Naruto replied before sitting at the table. Everything was slowly falling into place; they'd hopefully leave the village soon.

**Time-skip 5 months –**

In the past five months, Naruto had made two seals. He made a branch off of the gravity seal, instead of applying it to yourself you put it on a wall in a room and it will do to room and you change the gravity by using increments of chakra the amount of a Kage Bunshin ups the gravity 10 time earths and to lower the gravity you expel the chakra from the seal, the other was a Jikūkan Fūinjutsu.

The first seal, the gravity seal variation took Naruto a few months, about two to finish the first final version from dissecting the gravity seal and reworking it. It could still use some improvements but they could be done at a later point. His first attempt once it was set you couldn't change it, he fixed in the next version though he did have several other problems when creating but he eventually succeeded. The last one attempt had a max of 3 times gravity that it could handle, he had some kinks to work out, but he was proud anyway.

Within the full 6 months he had just finished the fully operating 'gravity chamber seal' as he had dubbed it. He and Kiyomi had tested it with light clothes on and they gradually increased the gravity from double normal gravity to triple which seemed the both of their limit at the moment. But that'd soon change given a few weeks. After a month or so of training with it Kiyomi and Naruto were comfortable training in 3 times gravity and could move onto four times. His Uzumaki and Senju lineage coupled with Kurama-chan was great for healing wounds, because of it they got stronger a lot faster, but they still had to take it slow as to not destroy their bodies, one could only take so much.

The first complete attempt at the seal got 30 hours in a single day, the next complete improved version got 56 hours in the 24 hour day. The next improved seal got a week in one day, next he got it to 2 and a half weeks in a day. The second last attempt got 9 months with only 24 hours going by outside the seal. Finally after 6 months he completed his goal. He got two years inside the seal to have only a single day pass in the normal outside world.

It took clones constantly working on the seal, day and night. To have it so the clone memories didn't wake him he utilized the Uzumaki seal from the Mask shrine the "Memory storage seal" as it was dubbed, it was similar to Yamanaka mind Jutsu to store the memories for later retrieval and use, he could even slowly add them to his own memories. So theoretically 100 years it took him to create the seal, but boy was he proud, it was two years within the seals perimeter for each day on the outside. It was phenomenal the maximum time they could be used in one sitting was 48 hour, more than enough but if you exceed the limit the seals malfunction and deactivate, which is dangerous as whatever is in the perimeter ages till it is destroyer, because of the space time flow involved, it was essentially a different dimension in the area creates by the seals. He'd have to fix it.

**Time skip 6 months –**

Over the last 6 months, or 2 years and 6 months if you counted the time in the Hyperbolic Time Seal, both Naruto and Kiyomi had grown older, and strong. Naruto grew more handsome and Kiyomi more beautiful. Naruto now stood at an impressive 6'7½" (202cm) and his hair had grown out to shoulder length, with chin length bangs. Kiyomi was shorter than Naruto standing at 5'9" (175 cm), her hair had grown out straight and reached her shapely ass, her bangs were shoulder length and framed her face, her fringe was still slightly shaggy (Think Kushina's hair but with Naruko "Oiroko no Jutsu" fringe). Her bust had also grown to an impressive D cup and seemed to be possibly getting even bigger.

Naruto and Kiyomi had master the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan to the point that they could use the Susano'o without any Sharingan, the Susano'o and Kamui with regular three tomoe Sharingan. They could also both use the Kotoamatsukami without having eye-contact with the target. Naruto was at an advanced level with his Rinnegan training, he could successfully use the Susano'o with the Rinnegan activated without changing to any Sharingan level, the Kamui required the three tomoe Sharingan minimal and Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi and Kotoamatsukami still required the Mangekyō Sharingan, there was no way around this that was known, he theorized that it was because the other dōjutsu, the Susano'o was usable with the no Sharingan activated.

Kiyomi hadn't unlocked the Rinnegan yet and they were both unsure if she would ever unlock it, while she was disappoint in herself Naruto had told her that she was plenty strong without it and she could beat most opponents. They had continued to hone their skills in the Shinobi arts and keep their bodies in the top physical form.

Today was the day of the Genin graduation exams, they were going to show their actual skills and quit using the **Chi Bunshin no Jutsu (Blood Clone Jutsu)** because they were going to pass and become "honourable" Shinobi of Konoha.

**Shinobi Academy –**

Iruka walking into the room followed by, Mizuki. Iruka took note of all the brats chatting and making a loud commotion about how they were going to pass and be ace ninja. Having enough he decided it was time to get the show rolling.

"Quiet please." Iruka ordered the students, what followed however only furtherer irritated the poor man, gaining several tick marks at the lack of respect and brats ignoring him. Iruka's head easily quadrupled in size.

"Alright you snot nosed brats! SHUT UP!" he shouted in rage. That got their attention as they immediately shut up and quietly face the front awaiting their next instruction. Iruka's head went back to normal and he coughed once.

"Alright, Today as I'm sure all of you are away are the Genin graduation exams. Now first up is the written test, they will all be handed out now, will you please put your name at the top, the test will begin in 10 minutes, at 9:10am, the test will go for a duration of 60 minutes." With that said Iruka got to work with Mizuki and handed them out.

**An hour later –**

Both Naruto and Kiyomi were the first people finished and flipped over their tests; they were followed by "Sasuke", then Sakura and others. If it wasn't too troublesome, Shikamaru probably would've finished with the first couple of people.

"Alright, that's time." Iruka called out.

"Please place your test papers on my desk at the front; you will have half an hour break whilst Mizuki and I mark these tests. After that, please proceed outside for the weapons and Taijutsu portion of the test. I will call you all when it's ready.

**Outside –**

"Alright the Shuriken and Kunai throwing and Taijutsu portion of the test will now begin, the Shuriken and Kunai throwing will be first, your aim is to hit the bullseye of the target."

Most students did well. Naruto, Kiyomi and "Sasuke" all scored the top of the class, getting a perfect score hitting all of the bullseyes. The person who got the worst was Ami, getting a 4/10 on the Shuriken and 3/10 for Kunai. She was cut. When everyone was finished Iruka called the next activity.

"Alright class, the Taijutsu portion is now." They all followed after Iruka, the test was each individual student versing a Sensei.

For the test Naruto got Mizuki and wasn't going to hold back, he stepped into the ring with Mizuki, and his gaze was impassive with bored half lidded eyes, his arms folded over his chest, his shoulder length hair blowing in the wind.

"So, are we going to dance?" Naruto asked calmly.

"Dance?" a confused Mizuki questioned.

"Yes, show me what you've got, no holding back…" Naruto retorted calmly.

"Fine." snarled Mizuki. "It's not my fault if you get hurt." He warned

"Let's dance." Naruto stated impassively again; confusing the students.

Mizuki dashed forward at speeds untraceable to all of the students, Iruka could barely keep up. He couldn't hope to stop it, yet he couldn't tare his gaze away. Mizuki was within arm's reach of the 'demon brat' about to lash out with a vicious punch when he was caught. Nobody made a noise or could believe their eyes, nor take away their gaze.

Only Kiyomi wasn't surprised, on her face was a smirk. You could hear gurgling, the reason? Naruto had seized Mizuki by the throat and had he suspended a foot from the ground effortlessly. He snorted.

"Hn…"

"Pathetic, this is a Chūnin?" he squeezed the man's neck tighter.

"You're trash." Naruto sneered, rearing his arm back and sent it straight into Mizuki's unprotected gut.

Mizuki staggered back gasping in pain; he fell to his knees coughing up blood. About 15 seconds of violent coughing he passed out cold. The whole class was in stunned silence gaping, the 'dobe' had knocked out the instructor seemingly effortlessly one-hit. Iruka snapped out of his shock.

"W-winner N-Naruto U-Uzumaki." he sputtered out.

Naruto's Match being last, it was time for the final portion.

"Alright student's, now for the fourth and final portion of the Genin Graduation Exam, the Ninjutsu portion, please head back inside and wait for your name to be called." Iruka announced, heading back inside.

Pretty much everyone passed and became a Genin including Naruto and Kiyomi, and as much as people hated Naruto and Kiyomi passing they couldn't do anything. They all passed except for one… Ami

**Ami –**

Ami had failed the final try of graduating the Ninja Academy. Being an orphan and hated by a majority of Konoha, mainly civilians she couldn't afford a lot and didn't have any options after being a Kunoichi for Konoha, especially after she became extremely hated and loathed by the village because of the, incident… She remembered it clearly. She was such a complete and utter fool at the time, but she was desperate for bonds and because of one stupid choice a few years back she was screwed. The root of her problem stemmed from when she bullied Sakura; her life went from a little challenging to hell in a single day.

**Flashback start –**

Ami was 7 years old and had been in the Shinobi academy for almost a year now. Ami was the average height of her age group and Ami has purple hair styled in an asymmetrical cut and brown eyes. She wears a striped blouse that was tied at her neck and waist over a dark blues dress that had a marking on the left sleeve but none on the right which she wore along with a pair of dark pants and sandals.

Ami sighed as she looked from the closing distance as Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno were talking about the Kunoichi flower arranging class that Suzume-sensei had going on. She didn't really want to bully the "forehead" girl, Sakura but she needed to keep her friends, Kasumi and Fuki. She was an orphan and they were her only friend's, they suggested to "put the forehead girl in her place" as they had put it. She hesitated, but decided that she needed them, their acceptance. Opposite to what people believe she wasn't the "ring leader" of their little group, both of the other girls made the decisions and made her do their bidding, saying that if she didn't than they weren't friends. Going over to Sakura, it had begun.

"Hey Ms. Huge fore-head…" Ami started, sneering at Sakura; if anyone actually bothered to look in her eyes they were filled with remorse and were apologetic.

"You look like you are having fun today." Ami finished in a harsh tone, as soon as Sakura realized who it was she paled while Ino narrowed her eyes.

Ami gave a slight pause while thinking one last thought before she continued.

'Please forgive me…'

"You have been trying to make yourself look better recently, who do you think you are!?" Ami demanded angrily, almost shouting in Sakura's face. As soon as those words left Ami's mouth however, Ino stuck and fast. She threw a hand full of flowers not unlike one would throw shuriken, stem and all landed in Ami's mouth, which almost fell back.

"Ami-chan!" Ami's "friends", Kasumi and Fuki cried in mock concern, Ino interjected with a comment.

"Oh sorry, I must have mistaken that opening for a vase."

"Ino!" Ami tried to spit out spitefully, but it came out as 'Bibo'.

"It may be weak but that flower is poisonous, you better spit it out." Ino warned Ami as she and her "friends" retreated.

"Kyaa! Sensei!" they screamed as they ran.

The poison is only in the root though." chimed in Ino.

Ami was especially frightened by the flowers as ran to the Suzume-sensei to explain what happened.

"S-Suzume-sensei… K-Kasumi and F-Fuki said they wouldn't be my friend anymore if I didn't 'put Sakura in her place'… I-" Ami started to explain the situation only to be interrupted by Suzume who spoke quite coldly.

"Come now Ami, we all know that you're the leader of your little group. You should be ashamed of yourself, lying and to your sensei no less, and trying to pin the blame of your stunt on these innocent young girls."

Ami's eyes started to water slightly.

"B-but, I-I… I-it-" Ami was interrupted a second time, a little bit more coldly than the first time.

"Here at Konoha we don't tolerate lying or bullies. I suggest that you go home and do some thinking about your attitude otherwise you will be expelled from the Shinobi Academy."

"… O-okay, Suzume-sensei…" Ami mutter weakly as she turned around.

"We'll make sure she gets home safely, Suzume-sensei." Kasumi chimed in eagerly, in an overly sweet voice.

"Yeah…" Fuki agreed. Suzume nodded.

"Very well, such good friends, you should be ashamed for trying to blame them Ami! They shouldn't associate with you anymore…"

"Hai sensei, we'll be back soon." Both Fuki and Kasumi said unanimously.

**Isolated field along the way –**

"That's it Ami, we aren't friends anymore, and never will be!" Kasumi spat at the girl, sneering.

"Yeah, that's right, just leave you nuisance." Fuki agreed with a disgusted look, harshly pushing Ami away who almost tripped.

Ami had tears in her eyes, her only friends, abandoning her! She couldn't go to any of the others, as they labelled her as the "bully queen" and she was quite frankly hated by majority of the Academy.

Fuki went over to her and pushed her over into the mud, dirtying her. "Good for nothing looser, just stay out of our way, never talk to either of us again!" she shouted in her face.

Ami's body wracked with choked sob's, she was dirty, and didn't have much money for new clothes, and cleaning was difficult. These clothes might even be completely ruined.

Kasumi looked down at her in disgust and loathing before walking closer and kicking her in the ribs several time, hard.

"You are just orphan trash! I'm disgusted that I ever associated with you!" Kasumi shouted as she kept kicking and stomping on Ami.

Both girls proceeded to walk away leaving a crying Ami in the mud, in pain, coughing up some blood from the hard kicks that no doubt broke a few ribs. She blacked out.

Upon seeing the two little skanks leave, **Chi Bunshin** Naruto drops down from the tree he was in, having overheard and seen everything. He uses a basic Iryō Ninjutsu that Madara Jii-sama had taught both him and Kiyomi. He gently heals the injured girl. After successfully healing her wounds from the other little bitches Naruto makes sure that no-one is around before using the Kamui on Ami in order to takes her to the orphanage and not be seen associated with him that would make things worse.

**Ami's Orphanage –**

Breaking into the building undetected Naruto quickly locates Ami's room and leaves her there with a few thousand Ryo for buying new clothes food and supporting herself. Naruto decided to lift her spirits by leaving a complementary note with the money saying that she was pretty better than those two other skanks and should never have fell for the little bitches' tricks, she shouldn't have to be someone she isn't to have "friends" she should just not worry about it and she would find some real, proper friends one day. With that done Naruto left.

**Time skip 6 years after genin exam –**

She failed! She couldn't believe it! It was horrible! She tried so hard, but in the end she failed, she didn't do well on the weapons or Taijutsu portion of the test, and because of that she failed! She would have to drop out of the academy! She couldn't afford it anymore.

**Flashback end –**

'Hmm… Maybe I should become one of those Prostitutes of the red light district?' Ami thought to herself.

She had really bloomed in the last couple years, and she would get easy money from the clients. It was the dark side of things, but she needed money, and she didn't have any real, well… education to get into anything else, no ties to anyone. It was sad and lonely, she would have to sell her body and become some cheap whore to pay bills…

'I Have to make the best of it, and try to look on the bright side.' She thought, trying to assure herself.

She'd get lots of sex, and that was meant to be great right! Oh who was she kidding? She sat on the swing out the front of the academy balling her eyes out. She didn't want to become some street whore! Some cheap fuck for some of the sick people out there! What would she be someone's cum dump! She just kept bawling she couldn't do anything else; no one really liked her ever since the incident with Sakura because of the mother on the civilian council, so she was blocked from any civilian job trials and she couldn't get back into the Shinobi field. Just then she heard someone approaching, she looked up and was met with Mizuki-sensei's 'concerned' face.

"Ami…" Mizuki started.

"M-Mizuki-sensei!?" Ami questioned aloud in shock, hurriedly wiping her eyes.'

"I'm sorry that you failed the exam, I understand that you can't afford to attend next year." Mizuki said.

"Y-yeah…" Ami mutter quietly, Mizuki still hear however and gave a wicked grin while she was looking away before he resumed his previous expression.

"You know… I think I'll tell you about a special little secret, if you promise to keep it between us…" Mizuki said smoothly.

"Huh, what secret…?" Ami perked up, querying anxiously and hopefully.

**Naruto –**

Having sensed Mizuki's malicious intent during the exams, Naruto sent a **Kage Bunshin** opted to trail him after the graduation to see what he was up to. He was there and listened as he explained the "secret graduation" thing. It was a load of crap and he knew it.

'It seems I shall help Ami out a little bit… I'll use the Kotoamatsukami on the old goat and have him not do anything to Ami when she steals the **Fūin no Sho (Scroll of Seals)**. From there I will apprehend the trash, Mizuki and eliminate hi.' Naruto mused to himself in thought. It was a simple plan and course of action, Naruto left for the Hokage tower, more specifically Hiruzen's office in order to complete his task.

**The Hokage Tower – Hiruzen's Office –**

Naruto made his way through the door having just been granted access by the Sandaime.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" Hiruzen asked curiously, looking Naruto in the eyes. That was all Naruto needed, his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan flared to life and he whispered the Jutsu name as he activated it.

"**Kotoamatsukami…"**

**6:00 p.m. The Hokage Residence –**

Ami could be seen sneaking across the roves of the Hokage Residence; she quietly breaks in through the open window and lands inside to steal the scroll. Because of her excellent chakra control she is good in stealth.

"What do you think you're doing at my house at this hour!?" Hiruzen demanded sternly, only for Ami to lift up her shirt to show the Sandaime her bra and impressive bust. He promptly passed out with a nose bleed and flew onto the ground.

'Fufu… This was too easy…' Ami thought to herself as she slowly made her way to the room that Mizuki said the scroll was in. Looking through the dozen that were there she found it with relative ease.

'Kukuku… Found it!' she thought to herself, she was unaware that Mizuki was watching her. The both of them were unaware of Naruto watching them.

**Ami clearing –**

Ami plopped down in the spot that Mizuki had told her to meet him at in about 12 hours, half a day; it was all going to plan! She unravelled the scroll.

"Hmm… let's see, the first Jutsu is the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)**?" Ami said aloud to no one but herself. She shrugged.

"I wonder how it's different from the normal **Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Jutsu)?** She shrugged a second time and sighed.

"I may as well start there…"

**Mizuki –**

Upon confirming that Ami successfully stole the scroll Mizuki just had to wait the time for the Sandaime to order the other Shinobi to try and find the girl, he was confident they'd never find her and he could easily slip out in the havoc. He waited crouched on top of the Hokage Residence; it'd probably sometime before the Sandaime came around and gather a group together.

**12 hours later –**

The Sandaime had recovered from his… ordeal and had a group of about 10 Shinobi gathered around him listening to his instructions.

"We have a grievous ordeal; someone has stolen the Scroll of Seals and is still out there! This is an incredibly dangerous scroll forbidden by the previous Hokage! If used in a certain way, it could cause incredible danger! While it has been half a day they wouldn't have gotten away in time as they were under Genin level."

"Was it one of the De- those brats?" one of them asked referring to Naruto and Kiyomi, he quickly corrected his speech. Hiruzen shook his head negatively.

"No, it was a young Kunoichi by the name of Ami I believe, I do not know why she has stolen it, or even how she knew where it was. We must hurry and locate her immediately!" Hiruzen ordered.

"Hai sir!" the group of Shinobi unanimously replied, fanning out.

'Kukuku… it's all going to plan! I'll spread through the village a little more then I'll 'take care' of Ami and make it look like she disappeared with the scroll.' Mizuki thought in arrogantly with glee, he was licking his lips lustfully at the last train of thought.

**Clearing with Ami –**

Ami panted in exhaustion, she had successfully learnt the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**! Albeit she could only summon one and was absolutely exhausted from it, but she could become a Kunoichi none the less! She'd even get in a short break before she met Mizuki-sensei; she took a **Hyōrōgan (Military Rations Pill)** so she could use the Jutsu again to show Mizuki.

Unaware to her, Naruto was camped in one of the tree's waiting for Mizuki, but also he saw as she trained. He smiled lightly.

'Well, she's determined; I'll give her that… With some actual proper training she could make a good Kunoichi.' Naruto thought.

Just then both Naruto and Ami noticed Mizuki landed.

'So it begins…' Naruto mused.

"Now, give me the scroll and show me the Jutsu you learned Ami! Then you'll graduate!" Mizuki said, Ami nodded and slowly started to take off the scroll.

"Stop…" Naruto ordered as he appeared in the clearing beside Ami.

"Well, well… The Demon is here, where is your whore imōto, Kiyomi?" Mizuki sneered aloud, Naruto's eyes gained a dark look but he didn't otherwise move to the obvious taunt.

"This day keeps on getting better and better! I get to take the forbidden scroll to Orochimaru-sama, I get to kill the Demon and then after that I get the spoils! I'll have my way with Ami for hours on end before making her nice and used, then I'll kill her. After I'm done with Ami and you, I'll find the demon whore, your precious Kiyomi; I'll rape her for hours on end and make her my sex slave! She'll be my personal little obedient cum dump! I'll eventually kill her too!" Mizuki proclaimed in mad glee, and leered lecherously saying the sick things he plans to do to the girls. Hearing Mizuki spout his crap makes Naruto completely infuriated. Naruto starts to unleash some of his chakra and the ground cracks beneath him.

"I'm going to enjoy ending you trash!" Naruto snarled dangerously, his three tomoe Sharingan boring into Mizuki, his thick killing intent bare down on Mizuki who saw his own torture and death multiple times. He just pissed off the wrong person.

"Y-you know w-why you're ha-hated?" Mizuki stuttered in one last attempt to catch Naruto off guard and venerable.

"I'll tell you the truth… 13 years ago… You know about the Yoko (Demon Fox) being sealed, right?" Mizuki started, he was just about to continue his rant but was interrupted by Naruto.

"Hai, I know…"

"Then, you know… You are the Kyūbi no Yoko!" Mizuki declare.

"Kukuku…" Naruto chuckled.

"Y-you think that I'm the Kyūbi!?" Naruto asked, he started to laugh almost hysterically. Mizuki nodded, it was obvious he was!

"If I was… I'd have already slaughtered this whole entire village!" Naruto shouted, Mizuki snapped to attention.

"But… The village's fate will come later…" Naruto said darkly.

"There are some other people that need to be… taken care of first." Naruto continued.

"W-w-what!?" was Mizuki's intelligent reply.

"I'll be much, much worse than the Kyūbi ever was." Naruto retorted.

"But enough of that, I'll deal with you now. Trash." finished Naruto aloud.

Naruto appeared in front of Mizuki not a moment later and gave him a punch to the face.

"Argh!" Mizuki yelped in pain as his nose broke, he stumbled back and a tree met his back. Naruto appeared in front of Mizuki again.

"**Shigan: Madara!"  
(Shigan: Spots)**

Naruto announced as he used both hand and each index finger to rapidly pierce Mizuki's body, the man slumped to the ground and wimpered in pain.

"I won't finish you yet, I have a final punishment for you…" Naruto whispered in Mizuki's ear before he utilized his three tomoe right Sharingan eye's** Kamui**.Naruto turned and faced Ami who had tears in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Naruto questioned softly, she nodded slowly.

"H-hai… T-thank you, but why d-did you save me?" she asked timidly. Naruto gave a comforting smile.

"Why not? Both Kiyomi and I are hated for things out of our control, just like you."

"H-how do you know that?" Ami questioned cautiously. Naruto chuckled.

"I saw what happened THAT day, I was the one who healed you and gave you the money." Ami gaped.

"T-thank you, I always wondered who help me." She said as she moved closer to Naruto and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek, she blushed lightly as she did.

"Let me see that scroll before Iruka arrives, I want to copy all of the Jutsu, also please don't say anything about Mizuki is still alive, just let me answer the questions." Naruto said.

"Hai…" Ami replied, handing over the scroll. She wasn't fond of Konoha these days, they all abandoned her accept for Naruto it seemed and he seemed to loathe Konoha. She had no intention of betraying the one who saved her.

Naruto scanned over the scroll with his Sharingan and quickly memorized the whole thing. A few minutes later Iruka dropped down and before he could open his mouth Naruto spoke up.

"There is no need to worry Iruka, I've dealt with traitor Chūnin Mizuki, I will report to Sandaime immediately."

"Hai…" Iruka replied, there was no room for argument or anything, it was more for the Hokage's ears too.

"You'll have to come too Ami, we'll see what the Sandaime had to say." Naruto told Ami who just nodded and followed him.

**Hokage Tower – Hiruzen's office –**

Having been notified by Iruka about the situation, he had just called off the scroll hunt he was awaiting the arrival of Naruto and Ami, everything worked out in the end. He was broken out of his musings by a knock on the door.

"Come in." he answered calmly.

Naruto and Ami both strolled in, the scroll in Naruto's grasp.

"Explain everything." He ordered and received two nods.

"After failing the Genin graduation exam I was rather upset, Mizuki used this to his advantage and told me about a 'secret graduation test' as he put it and naturally fooled me because he was my sensei, I stole the scroll as you know…" at this both Hiruzen and Ami gained lightly tinted cheeks of embarrassment, she continued.

"After that I learned the single Jutsu, **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** in order to pass. I learned it within the 12 hour limit and Mizuki came by not long after asking for the scroll and demonstration." Ami finished, Naruto picked up.

"I interjected and stopped her as I hear the announcement you made and managed to stumble across them…" Naruto lied smoothly.

"Mizuki proclaimed he was going to kill me, rape Ami then kill her before finally raping Kiyomi and eventually kill her. I eliminated the trash." Naruto said, finishing in a monotone.

"When that was all finished Iruka came by and the rest is history." Naruto proclaimed, finishing the recount. Hiruzen sighed but nodded.

"Very well… Ami-chan I apologize but I cannot make you a Kunoichi of Konoha, maybe next year."

"No, I don't think I'm cut out to be a Kunoichi, I'll just find a civilian job…" Ami interrupted, saying just what Naruto told her to on the way here, she wouldn't Naruto would help her train and she could even move in with them.

"Alright…" Hiruzen said, he was curious though, he was well aware of the fact that she had no money and couldn't go to the academy next year and couldn't get any civilian jobs except for the darker side. Maybe she was doing that? If she was, he'd be sure to "employ" her.

"You may go then Ami, Naruto can you get Kiyomi-chan I want to have a chat with the two of you." Hiruzen ordered. Both nodded, Naruto puffed out of the room indicating the use of **Kage Bunshin** and Ami walked out of the office, unaware to anyone to collect her things to move into Naruto's and Kiyomi's house.

A few minutes of Hiruzen waiting Naruto and Kiyomi appeared through the door.

"Now Naruto-kun, Kiyomi-chan... do you know why I've called you both here now?" Hiruzen questioned. Upon both respective individuals shaking their heads negatively he continued.

"Alright then, tell me what you know of the events that took place 12 years ago, the Kyūbi attack."

"Oooh..." Naruto exclaimed with realization, catching Hiruzen completely off guard.

"You mean how it was killed?" Naruto queered, obviously mockingly.

"Or… the fact that both Kiyomi and I are the Jinchūriki for it?" continued Naruto.

'Sorry Kurama-chan' Naruto mentally apologized to her for calling her an, 'it'. At this point Hiruzen started to sweat nervously and paled.

"H-how do you know that? How long have you known that?" Hiruzen questioned, doing his best at keeping his cool which he was rapidly failing at.

"Tsk, tsk… since we were five." Naruto stated in a matter of fact monotone voice. Kiyomi nodded positively in agreement.

Hiruzen paled further and squirmed uneasily. Oh how Naruto loved watching the old shit-stain squirm.

"I apologize for keeping it from you… It was for the best, I hope you can forgive an old man." Hiruzen said 'sincerely'.

"Its fine Jiji, just don't do it again." Naruto said and Kiyomi nodded in agreement. Hiruzen sighed in relief.

"You both may go."

"Hai, Jiji!" they both chorused loudly as they left.

**Team selection day –**

Kiyomi and Naruto arrived early; only "Sasuke" was in the room. Moving down to where "he" was sitting Kiyomi plopped down next to her first real friend her age, besides Naruto, he opted to sit down next to Kiyomi.

Five minutes until Iruka would arrive a loud screeching like sound rung in from the door. Ino and Sakura or when she was being loud 'the banshee' as Naruto had silently dubbed her, ran in through the door, both declaring winning and went over to sit next to whom they knew as Sasuke-kun.

Upon arrival Sakura noticed Naruto-baka and Kiyomi-baka were in the way. She did what came naturally, she screeched at them.

"Naruto-baka, get out of the way and get that bitch out of my seat!" she raised a fist to hit him like normal, however unlike normal and shocking everyone but "Sasuke" and Kiyomi, Naruto grabbed her wrist tightly and she yelped in pain. Naruto looked up with cold purple eyes.

"Touch Kiyomi or myself, or call either of us that again and ill snap your neck!" Naruto snarled, unleashing killer intent upon Sakura.

The whole room was stunned, not only did he stop his 'crushes' attack, but he also actually threatened her, by snapping her neck for crying out loud! Sakura now had tears in her eyes from the harsh grip Naruto had on her.

"Got it?!" Naruto questioned angrily.

"H-hai…" Sakura stammered out.

"Good." Naruto replied coldly, than shoved her out the way and into a seat.

Just as Sakura was shoved into her seat the door gently slides open and Iruka strolls in, looking around confused about the deadly quiet of the classroom and gaping children. He shakes his head, best not think about it and get on with the team announcements, then the brats will be out of his hair. He grinned at the last thought.

"Alright" Iruka started. "Team One..."

"Team Seven; Kiyomi Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Your Jōnin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." As soon as Iruka completed reading out that particular team, Sakura shouted something about 'true love conquers all'; the whole class winced at how loudly she yelled.

Iruka opted to continue, ignoring the outburst.

"Team Eight; Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyūga and Kiba Inuzuka. Your Jōnin sensei will be Kurenai Yūhi."

After a slight pause, he continued on. "Team Nine is still in circulation so, Team Ten; Chōji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka. Your Jōnin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi."

Finished reading out the team's, he left them with his final instructions. "Your Jōnin sensei will be here shortly to collect you, please stay seated until they arrive."

A few moments later the door opened up revealing a several Jōnin. An attractive woman with striking red eyes, black hair complete with some sort of red bandage dress spoke up.

"Team Eight, with me."

Next was a man with short spikey black hair, and goatee, complete with a cigarette in his mouth and standard Jōnin attire.

"Team Ten with me."

The rest of the sensei gathered their student leaving only Team Seven behind.

**Three hours later –**

"Sasuke's" right eye was twitching violently and "he" had a tick mark on "his" forehead, meanwhile Sakura kept fawning over "him" while screeching about "how late their sensei was and how he had better apologise so her Sasuke-kun!"

Kiyomi was irritated but was talking quietly to Naruto whilst reading a book. Naruto, well he was absolutely pissed. His bastard "sensei" had kept them waiting for three. Fucking. Hours. THREE! How dare the trash waste his time, he couldn't train whilst being watched, he was half tempted to wring the teme's neck. But alas that would only cause more problems… at least Kiyomi-chan was occupying him.

Just then the door was casually slid opened by a man with gravity-defying silver-grey hair with a mark covering his lower face. His Hitai-ate covered his left eye; he wore the standard Jōnin flak jacket and attire with gloves. To top it off the smug prick was eye smiling… Naruto seethed in rage, he couldn't wait for the test, to beat the crap out of him.

"My first impression of you is I don't like you guys, meet me on the roof." With that said he puffed out of existence.

'Oh how the teme would pay!' Naruto thought murderously with tick-marks covering his head.

**Academy roof –**

After everyone was there and seated, Kakashi decided to get the ball rolling.

"Well, let's get started with introducing yourselves." Kakashi said lazily as he clapped his hands together.

"What do you want do know…?" questioned Kiyomi with narrowed eyes. Kakashi shrugged.

"How about your likes, dislikes your dreams for the future and things like that." Kakashi said.

"Why don't you go first… teme-sensei." Naruto spoke up.

"Yeah, you look kind of suspicious.." Sakura chimed in.

"Maa, maa Naruto… there's no need for name calling." Kakashi retorted with an eye-smile.

"Hn…"

"Fine, I'll go first. My name is Kakashi Hatake… I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes… Dreams for the future… hmm and I have lots of hobbies." Kakashi finished his introduction, mentally patting his back for a job well done.

"So… all he told us was his name…" Sakura mumbled.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

"This is why your teme-sensei!" Naruto proclaimed, "Sasuke", Kiyomi and Sakura all nodded in agreement, Sakura reluctantly, Kakashi merely eye-smiled again.

"Now it's your turn to introduce yourselves, let's start on the right." Kakashi ordered, pointing to Naruto. Naruto sighed.

Naruto Uzumaki… Likes: Kiyomi and training, dislikes: Rape, Trash an 'old goat', and various other people amongst other things… Dreams for the future: become the strongest Shinobi and Hobbies: training and spending time with Kiyomi." Naruto finished, Kakashi nodded and pointed to Kiyomi to speak.

Kiyomi Uzumaki –ttebane, Likes: Naruto and training, dislikes: the same as Naruto… Dreams for the future: become a strong Kunoichi and hobbies: the same as Naruto." Kiyomi said slightly more cheerful than Naruto.

'Minato-sensei's children have grown up interestingly…' Kakashi mused with his ever-present eye-smile.

"You're next." Kakashi said pointing to "Sasuke".

"Hn… Sasuke Uchiha. There are a lot of things that I don't like and I don't really like anything and… I can't really call it a dream… But I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and… To kill a certain man." Sayuri said in her full emo Sasuke persona, she'd really mastered it over the years.

'Cool!" Sakura thought blushing.

'As I suspected…' Kakashi thought glumly with a sigh.

"Okay, lastly pinkie." Kakashi said, pointing to Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, not pinkie!" she exclaimed with a huff before continuing.

"The thing I like is… well the person I like is… and uhm… My dream for the future… umm…? Oh yeah! What I dislike… is Ino-pig! My hobby is…" she sighed dreamily at "Sasuke". She opted to leave Naruto and Kiyomi out of what she hated because of what happened earlier.

'Oh right… girls of this age are more interest in love than ninjutsu…' Kakashi thought depressed.

'But… What about Kiyomi?' he added in afterthought.

"Okay! So far for introductions tomorrow we'll start our duties as Shinobi, first we are going to do something with just the four of us."

What is it Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Survival training." was his blunt reply.

"Why is our first duty training?" "Sasuke" inquired.

"We've had enough training at the academy." Sakura stated.

Naruto and Kiyomi both just kept quiet, already knowing what was going to happen because of the listening seals.

"This isn't your normal training, this time I'm your opponent." Kakashi spoke.

"What is it..?" asked "Sasuke".

"… hehehe!" Kakashi giggled.

"What's so funny sensei?" queried Sakura.

"Umm… well, it's just you guys aren't going to like what I have to tell you, you're going to freak out." proclaimed Kakashi.

"Huh… freak out?" Sakura asked aloud, confused.

"Out of the 28 graduates, only 9 or 10 will be chosen to become Genin, this year is special because we had an extra pass, the rest will go back to the academy. This training is a very difficult exam with a failure rate of over 66%!" Kakashi said darkly.

Upon seeing Sakura's shocked face Kakashi laughed again.

"I told you you'd be shocked, though I thought you all would be…"

"But, we worked so hard, what was the point of us graduation then sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, that… It was just to select those who have a chance to become Genin." Kakashi announced without a care in the world.

"Anyway… tomorrow you have to show your skills on the training ground 7, bring all of the tools you have. Oh… and skip breakfast, you might throw up otherwise." Kakashi said as he got up and walked over to them.

The details are on this paper, don't be late tomorrow." Kakashi said, handing all four of them a slip of paper and started walking away.

The four followed their sensei's lead and went home to prepare for tomorrows test.

**Alright, now with the Bijū seal thing, I simply hypothesised if human's could recover from chakra exhaustion why not the Bijū? Surely it would seem reasonable for a Bijū to recover lost chakra over time, I'm not talking about Kurama re-growing a Yin and Yang half to make two Kyūbi's but recover the actual chakra of what was used. This would also give the resurrected Jūbi all of its chakra back would it not? So theoretically there could be all 10 Bijū at any one given time. In saying that the Jūbi's chakra is Nature or Senjutsu chakra is it not? Wouldn't it also mean that an incomplete resurrected Jūbi could regather its lost chakra from the environment to become "complete" again? Not saying that I'll do that but… yeah. **

**Hence the whole idea of Naruto's goals not killing the other Jinchūriki/Bijū to achieve their goals, this does not mean that the Akatsuki isn't going to capture some of the Jinchūriki and extract their Bijū, it's not like Naruto can be everywhere at once and fend off the Akatsuki. I am not going to have Naruto make an "anti-Akatsuki" organisation either.**

**The Sakura "What I'm sure many of you will refer to as 'bashing'" is basically the Forest of Death for her, I don't think I'll say anything more to her and she'll realize how… pathetic she is during the bell test next chapter, and start getting serious.**

**Mizuki's reason for being kept alive, if barely, will be revealed next chapter! Kukuku! It may or may not have to do with Naruto copying the forbidden scroll… See how many of you guess what I'm going to pull. :P**

**So, what are your thoughts on this chapter? Please kindly review!**

**Thanks!**

**P.S. I'm thinking of dragon summoning contract for Naruto and maybe Kiyomi, what do you think? It would be Dragon Sage Mode, it would grow kind of scale's for tough skin, fire resistance and it boosts Katon Ninjutsu, also toad sage mode strength maybe slightly enhanced perception? Change what is canon Dragon Sage Mode to either, Hydra Sage Mode, Serpent Sage Mode or Snake Sage Mode. All this wouldn't come into effect until probably what would be part 2/shippuuden time line. Anyway what do you think?**

**P.P.S. Anyone know a good translator I could use for when making Jutsu and such? Only reason is I think the Japanese Romaji looks better than plain English.**


	7. Rebirth

**I don't own Naruto!**

**Warning Lime this Chapter!**

**Some things to address:**

**Alright, the current Harem consists of: Kiyomi, Kurama and Sayuri. That's it so far! I do have a list of like 40 but, they will NOT all be in the harem! I'm working people in as I'm going, so if I feel that it will work well with the situation and how it's playing out I'll add them in, if not… they won't be. Speaking of the harem, I want to try to add in two people. Firstly, Shizuka, the Nadeshiko filler chick (She is so underused it's not funny) and…**

**Warning Manga spoilers if you don't read manga or aren't up to date…**

**Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, now she wouldn't come into play until much, much later, like after the Jūbi later. I have a pretty good setup for her, well in my opinion. I will be culling the third eye, that messes with some of my plot and I have no intention of making the Mugen Tsukuyomi happen… I think I might even take away her Byakugan (The fodder Hyūga shouldn't be even remotely related to her, well presuming they are…), and maybe the horns… Idk, I might keep them yet, same with the Byakugan. The third eye WILL go though. **

**All good now!**

**Right now, Sayuri has a sort of crush on Naruto and admires him, he saved Mikoto and fended off Itachi (Even though he isn't really evil) and Tobi, and it'll grow to love at a later date. **

**Ami, like Sayuri, it's a hero crush, Naruto saved her and has helped her, may evolve to love later.**

**Yakumo is the same as Ami.**

**Kiyomi, well you already have the confession, I guess she is slightly obsessive of Naruto, more for the fact because of all he has done for her. I think it's realistic.**

**The only people that I will ever consider being paired with Naruto from Konoha in this fic are: Kushina, Mikoto, Yakumo, Ami and Yūgao. That's it! The other two are already in the harem.**

**Next topic, people seem to find Ami doing a single Kage Bunshin after HOURS of practice (12) and getting exhausted unrealistic… are you people high!? I thought you would have been more agitated at a seal that defies all logic, not that... I mean c'mon people. I also never stated that she had low chakra or that Ninjutsu was where she was sucky. She failed in the more physical aspects of the test and because no-one would really teach her.**

**Naruto's height, I know it might be a little ridiculous, but he's only slightly taller than Jiraiya. I wanted his build to be that of Kenpachi Zaraki of bleach (Which is where I got the height) and I want to try and add some elements of Kenpachi into Naruto (Hence the swinging a sword like a madman with ridiculous strength XD). As for people not doing anything, what can they do!? Nothing!**

**Now people telling me it's getting boring because they are still in Konoha. They just became "Genin", and are telling me what to do. First, ranks are irrelevant to power. Secondly, the story is boring you then leave! I don't have a problem with reviews with constructive criticism, but don't bitch about it and threaten to stop reading, because frankly, it doesn't bother me if I can't please one reader and loose them... I had full intentions on originally making them leave Konoha during the scroll fiasco, but that's lame… They want to get some revenge, make Konoha suffer not steal a scroll and bale… But that said, I refuse to have them "Kill people when they're bored" or whatever you told me… I have a better time in mind. **

**Though I will be making the Wave and Chūnin parts 1 and 2 pretty damn original, I will NOT have snake hickies either (Oro will still be skulking around), you could skip the chapters if you don't want to read it, or stop all together. Not a problem. I predict maybe 2-3 chapters after this one and it'll be Chūnin exam finals and the beginnings of leaving the village, might be wrong though, I'll try and do the Wave mission in one chapter as to not draw it out, no promises on it being one chapter. **

**One last thing, I was going to have the first movie (Land of snow, or whatever it's called) when Naruto and Kiyomi were in the village, but I think I'll do it when they leave, they'll come across Koyuki being attack by Doto (off the top of my head) or some of his Shinobi, or something… I'll work that out when I get there, haven't thought too much on it, and I might leave it out yet.**

**I did fix up that translation error, I don't update the chapters until I upload the next one.**

**I feel that I have addressed everything important now, and I apologize for the ridiculous sized AN. **

**On with the chapter!**

**Chapter 6 – Rebirth**

Having just been dismissed by Kakashi, all of the members of team 7 parted ways; Naruto and Kiyomi chose to take the roofs back to their apartment, it was so much better than having to put up with any glares that were thrown their way whilst walking along the ground. It was ironic, the Rikudō Sennin was the Shodai Jinchūriki and he was hailed as a god, worshipped. Today, the people feared, and loathed the Jinchūriki; now Naruto could understand the fear but, the loathing it was complete and utter foolishness. After several moments of gliding across the roof tops of the buildings they arrived opposite their apartment. Both twins subsequently jumped down and landed gracefully on the ground, they both slowly walked toward the building and entered through the front door. As soon as they were inside they were greeted by the face of their newest roommate, Ami.

"How was your day today Ami?" Naruto inquired.

"Umm… It was alright, thank you. I went shopping and bought proper Shinobi gear with the money like you said, it was pretty expensive, are you sure it's alright?" Ami replied nervously.

"Its fine Ami," Naruto responded, waving her off. It wasn't all that much money. "We will sort out your training for tomorrow; you're also getting the rest of your things aren't you?" Naruto queried.

Ami nodded and replied, "Hai, I didn't get anything really last night, by the time the entire scroll fiasco was over and done with we didn't really have any time for sleep, add to the fact that I took some soldier pills before performing the **Kage Bunshin**, meant that I couldn't really sleep. I did get all of my clothes, pillow, and blanket today though. There are a few other things, but you said that you'd give me a storage scroll for transporting them."

Naruto nodded in affirmative, "I did, and I'll make it for you a little later on."

"Uh, w-where will I be sleeping?" Ami asked quietly. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, we only have one King size bed, all three of us will have to share," Naruto said with a shrug. Ami's jaw dropped mouth agape in shock and she blushed.

"B-but… I-I… W-wh…" she sputtered, unable to get anything coherent out.

"I don't see what the problem is, we're just sleeping, it's not like we're having sex or anything," Naruto stated rather bluntly. Both Kiyomi and Ami turned beat red.

"Right…" Ami drawled awkwardly as Kiyomi discreetly wiped some blood from her nose.

Naruto and Kiyomi both narrowed their eyes, they could feel a certain... presence in the room.

"Kiyomi, why don't you take Ami to the bedroom and help her pick out a weapon she wants to use and explain to her about things," Naruto said to Kiyomi who nodded her head.

"Hai Naruto-kun, will you just come in when you're finished?" at Naruto's nod she continued, "Alright then, tell me what it's about when you're done and we can explain it to Ami too." Naruto gave another nod of acknowledgement and Kiyomi left, dragging a confuse Ami with her.

Naruto sighed, "You can come out now," he said, as soon as he had a figure rose from the ground.

"Greetings Naruto-**sama**, **we have some important information **that will interest you," spoke the being in two different voices, one cheerful and happy and one dark and ominous.

"What is it Zetsu..?" Naruto questioned the now named Zetsu.

Zetsu was a being crafted by Madara; the white half was cultivated from Hashirama's DNA, the Gedō Mazō, and the utilization of the Onmyōton (Yin-Yang Release), the black half is Madara's will manifested. Zetsu was a spy completely loyal to Madara thus Naruto and Kiyomi. He was also the "loyal" spy to the Akatsuki organization and Obito Uchiha. Zetsu was the best spy being insensible with the exception to those with the Mokuton, Kurama's negative emotion sensing ability and Madara, the black half being his will. Zetsu was encased in what seemed to be a Venus fly-trap either side of his head, he has yellow eyes, short green hair and was adorn in his Akatsuki attire.

"As you know a while back **Orochimaru fled the Akatsuki after failure** to take over Itachi Uchiha's body. **He suffered losing a hand.** Well it seems that he has been **planning something big for a while now.** He is planning an invasion on Konoha with **the aid of Sunagakure and his own village Otogakure.** Suna will ally with him because Konoha is getting all of the missions, the **Kaze no Kuni Daimyō is being bribed into giving Konoha their missions.** He's a fat greedy pig. **It will all happen at the** next Chūnin exams that Konoha is hosting. **In other words in a few months' time,** what will you do about it, Naruto-**sama?**" Zetsu inquired, his two different voices coming in and out of play.

Naruto scowled about the Kaze no Kuni Daimyō, he'd let it play out for the moment, but in time Naruto would eliminate the greedy bastard and hopefully replace him with someone new that he could control or was trustworthy and loyal to him.

"I'll use this… invasion to my advantage and when all is done we'll leave here," Naruto said to Zetsu who merely nodded.

"Very well Naruto-sama, **I'll keep you updated**," Zetsu told Naruto.

"Is the Akatsuki on the move yet?" Naruto inquired.

"No, not yet, they will use the invasion **as a distraction and start then.** For the moment we are doing **missions to gather funds** and I am getting information on **the Jinchūriki**," Zetsu stated.

Naruto chuckled," but you already have information on the Jinchūriki, don't you, Zetsu."

Zetsu nodded his head, "hai, but they **don't need to know that.**"

"So, it all begins after the invasion then Zetsu," Naruto said looking at Zetsu who smirked back.

"Hai."

Naruto returned the smirk. "Very good Zetsu, I'll see you when you have anything more or if I need to get into contact," Naruto stated and Zetsu nodded.

"Hai Naruto-**sama**, say hi to Kiyomi-**sama, I'll be going**," Zetsu said and he disappeared back into the ground, no trace remained of him.

'Interesting...' Naruto mused to himself as he headed to the bedroom to inform Kiyomi of the developments and inform Ami of everything. Just a few more months and everything would be set in motion; he was glad that they had held off on leaving Konoha until now. Naruto arrived at the door to Kiyomi and his bedroom and raised a brow. There sitting on their bed was Ami and Kiyomi, weapons were stowed all over the bed but in a careful arrangement in order to not be a danger. Naruto chuckled in amusement, "Find a good weapon?" He questioned. As soon as he spoke both Ami and Kiyomi's heads snapped in the direction of the door.

"Er…" was Ami's intelligent reply, "Hai," she finished, flushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, what is it that you want to learn?" Naruto questioned curiously.

"This!" Ami proclaimed holding up her chosen weapon, "The Kunai blade."

"Ah, an interesting choice, very well," Naruto said nodding, "Now let us discuss matters," he continued, "Alright Ami, I just met with my contact Zetsu... (Explains everything and all plans) and you will be the Kaze no Kuni Daimyō for the while until we find a suitable replacement, is that alright," Naruto asked.

Ami nodded, "hai."

"Good," Naruto stated, pleased with the way the events were unfolding.

"Alright Ami, we are Naruto and Kiyomi Uzumaki, children of Kushina Uzumaki and our... sperm donor Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage. Our Kaa-chan, Kushina was the daughter of the strongest Uzumaki, Kasumi Uzumaki and Madara Uchiha. Ami's eyes widened at the name Madara, they were his grandson!? Namikaze was the son a Kaguya and a Senju, because of this we have the blood of four of the strongest clans to ever walk the earth. Kiyomi and I have the Sharingan," Naruto said as he activated his three tomoe Sharingan and the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Naruto continued as he showed off the next level, "I also have the Rinnegan, the eyes of the Rikudō Sennin, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki," Naruto stated activating the final stage of his eyes. Ami could feel the incredible power the eyes held, she was also entranced by them.

"They're beautiful," she whispered.

"We both have the Mokuton and Shikotsumyaku. We are both S-rank, possibly beyond, Shinobi, we were trained by Madara jii-sama for a few years." Amis eyes widened again, didn't he die years back!?

"He survived the battle with the Shodai," Naruto stated answering her question. "In a few months' time we will be leaving Konoha after giving it some payback for how it's treated us, it will suffer slowly... I was just in contact with our personal spy, Zetsu, allow me to show you what Zetsu looks like, and please don't be alarmed he was created by jii-sama."

Naruto did the **Henge no Jutsu** and revealed Zetsu; Ami felt a shudder go through her spine. He was creepy and intimidating. Naruto undid the Henge as quickly as he did it.

"Zetsu is in an organization called Akatsuki. It is comprised of 10 S-rank missing-nin, their goal is to collect the nine Bijū, the Ichibi no Shukaku through to Kyūbi no Kurama-chan, that's right the Kyūbi is female and she didn't attack the village of her own will, a masked man, Obito Uchiha controlled her into attacking Konoha. Anyway, Namikaze made both Kiyomi and I Kurama-chan's Jinchūriki by splitting her chakra into Yin and Yang, he was going to do it anyway and would have killed Kaa-chan anyway she had run her use after all, breeding two new Uzumaki. Either way the female, Kiyomi would be raped over and over, nothing more than a play thing for breeding children but she would be a weapon too, I would be the same but primarily a weapon and a tool for breeding stock second." Ami was disgusted in Konoha.

"It was lucky that a few years after being turned into a Jinchūriki Kaa-chan gave Kurama-chan a chance instead of listening to Mito Uzumaki, Shodai Kyūbi Jinchūriki. She used a genjutsu on Namikaze and artificially inseminated herself, Kurama-chan had told her about his lineage and if she couldn't find love than she would at least get some love from her children, she picked him so she would have strong children in case anything happened," Naruto paused for a moment to catch his breath.

"After Kurama-chan's attack the old goat, Sarutobi announced our status to the village in hopes of making us loyal weapons, that backfired when Kurama-chan gave us her negative sensing ability thus we knew that the whole village hated us bar few: Yūgao and Mikoto. Over the years Yakumo Kurama who will join us, Sayuri or Sasuke Uchiha as you know her she will leave with us as well as Mikoto-chan, Itachi and his friend Shisui also liked us and now you, Ami.

At age six we met Madara and really got into training, we left **Chi Bunshin** here in Konoha to keep up the guise while we trained; we came back a year ago. While we were going to leave the village soon, some important information that Zetsu has gathered has altered that. Orochimaru will be launching an invasion with his village, Otogakure and Sunagakure. During the next Chūnin exams here, we will get some revenge during the finals, when the invasion begins, after that we'll use the confusion to slip away." Ami nodded her head.

"Are you with us?" Naruto questioned, "We will rebuild Uzu and go there after we defect. Obito is controlling Yagura the Sanbi Jinchūriki and is the reason for the Kekkei Genkai purges in Kirigakure. If this is still going on when we leave, we will deal with Yagura after we defect. Uzu is in-between Konoha and Kiri, we can get started with Uzu and rest then at our leisure go and help Kiri, an ally would be nice," Naruto stated.

"My goal is peace. The figure head leader of the Akatsuki wishes for peace through pain, he wants to use the nine Bijū as a weapon, he is being manipulated by Obito going under the guise of Madara Uchiha. Nagato or Pein as he goes by now, doesn't know that he will be making the Jūbi, Obito plans to become the Jūbi Jinchūriki and use the Shinju to reflect an eternal genjutsu off the moon, the Mugen Tsukuyomi (Infinite Tsukuyomi). I want to become the Jūbi Jinchūriki and eat the forbidden millennia fruit and bring peace, unite all of the nations under the banner of Uzushiogakure. However, first Konoha will have to be crushed; they have caused too much pain. Are you with us, Ami?" Naruto questioned, the girl thought for all of five seconds before nodding rapidly.

"Hai Naruto-kun, you saved me and I owe you everything, I'll follow you," she replied with hesitation.

"Good," Naruto stated caressing her cheek softly, Ami flushed slightly. "Now I shall send a bunshin to see if Yūgao can train you tomorrow while we take the bell test that Kakashi wants to administer. You needn't worry, she is with us, and she was my Kaa-chan's apprentice and will leave Konoha with us. The only reason she has stayed In ANBU is for convenience and to not arouse suspicion."

"Hai," Ami said nodding. Naruto created and sent the **Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone)** to go. A few minutes later Naruto got a flood of memories. "She is coming over to meet you now, after that she will train you tomorrow," Naruto stated.

"Hai," Ami replied eagerly, Kiyomi remained silent. The group moved out to the table and chairs in the kitchen, not long later they heard knocking on the door, Kiyomi got up and answered it.

"Ah, come in Yūgao-chan," she said to the older woman who smiled.

"Thank you, Kiyomi-chan," she replied. Arriving at the table she sees the girl she is going to be training tomorrow. "So this is Ami-chan," Yūgao spoke, inspecting the younger girl.

"Hai," Naruto answered.

"A pleasure to meet you, Ami-chan, please call me Yūgao-chan, or Yūgao-sensei when training," Yūgao said smiling at the girl, Ami returned the smile.

"Hai Yūgao-chan."

"So, do you have any preferred weapon that you want to learn," Yūgao questioned, "I myself am well versed in Kenjutsu," she finished.

Ami nodded, I want to learn the Kunai blade."

"An interesting choice," Yūgao mused aloud. "What time will you be coming to training?" she inquired.

"Naruto-kun and I have Kakashi's bell test at dawn, Ami-chan said that she had a few more things to get from her own apartment then she would train with you, right?" Kiyomi questioned, Ami nodded.

"Hai, it'll probably take an hour or so to finish getting the stuff I need from the apartment, after that I'll go to you, say at 6:00 a.m.?"

"Hai," Yūgao said nodding her head," I have nothing on in the morning I could help you gather your things then I could lead you to my apartment for training, I do have a small training ground set up in the back, I'm ANBU after all, it's more for Kenjutsu and I can get you started on learning the Kunai blade."

"Great, thanks so much Yūgao-chan," Ami beamed, smiling gratefully.

"It's no trouble," Yūgao said, "Your apartment isn't far from here is it?" she questioned, Ami nodded.

"It's two blocks away, the one near the park with no neighbours," Ami replied, Yūgao nodded knowing the one.

"I guess I'll meet you there at 5:00 a.m.?" at Ami's nod she continued, "Very well, I must go now, I have guard duties until a little later."

"Bye Yūgao-chan," the three chorused, Yūgao waved goodbye and left.

**Uchiha Compound –**

"Ah, Sayuri-chan how was the academy?" Mikoto asked her daughter.

"It was fine Kaa-chan," Sayuri replied, dropping the Sasuke act and special henge.

"So who is in your team and who is your sensei?" Mikoto inquired. Sayuri gained a light pink hue to her cheeks before replying.

"Naruto-kun is along with Kiyomi-chan and… Sakura-san, our sensei is Kakashi Hatake." Mikoto grinned.

"So… you're on Naruto-kun's team? Huh," Mikoto stated emphasising "Kun" to tease her daughter whom blushed heavier.

"Kaa-chan!" She yelled in embarrassment.

"Your sensei is little Kakashi-kun huh, He's Sharingan no Kakashi (Kakashi of the Sharingan), he was in the ANBU for a while, he even had Itachi under in his squad and is known to have copied over a thousand Jutsu with his transplanted Sharingan, this gave him his second famed title: Kopī Ninja no Kakashi (Copy Ninja Kakashi). His team mates were Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara, his Jōnin sensei was… Minato Namikaze," She said, spitting out the name "Minato Namikaze" after all he had done. Sayuri's eye's widened.

"Wow, so he's strong then. We have a test tomorrow, a survival exercise… Do you have any advice Kaa-chan?" queried Sayuri, in reply Mikoto nodded before speaking.

"It will be the famous team 7 bell test, it is a test that has been done on every single team 7 in the history of Konoha, at the end of each generation one of the students become sensei to the new team 7 and the cycle continues. Kakashi-san asked you to not eat, right?"

Sayuri nodded her head, "Hai."

"He was lying, it isn't an order, but to see if you had common sense, you couldn't do a mission on an empty stomach after all, it's best to eat and throw up than to not and be anything under 100%." Mikoto stated pausing briefly before continuing, "The point of this test is teamwork, you are to work together to get the bells, well try to, the bells is to split up the team and make it so those selfish fail, this rule particularly goes with Kakashi, he often quotes what his ex-team mate Obito said, 'Those who break the rule are trash… But, those who would abandon even a single comrade are worse than that.' So, if you want to pass make sure all of you use teamwork," Mikoto finished, Sayuri nodded in determination. It'd be an interesting test tomorrow.

**Haruno household –**

"How was your day, dear?" Sakura's mother, Mebuki Haruno asked.

"Good thanks Kaa-san, I have Sasuke-kun in my team!" she beamed before she frowned, "But I also have Naruto-baka and Kiyomi-baka." 'Them!' Mebuki thought in alarm, paling not liking this at all before she sighed, it was inevitable.

"Just, be careful sweetie those… Uzumaki children are bad and dangerous, so I want you to be careful around them," Mebuki said sternly, Sakura nodded her head. "Good, now you said you weren't having dinner or breakfast right?" she questioned, at Sakura's nod she sighed wishing her daughter would eat more, it was unhealthy, "Alright then, at least drink plenty tonight before you go to bed." Sakura nodded before going to have her shower.

**Naruto's and Kiyomi's bedroom later that night –**

Naruto went into the room and found both Ami and Kiyomi dressed in their night clothes, Kiyomi's hugged her perfect body, emphasizing her impressive still growing D-cup breasts, her pants seemed to stick to her perfect rear end, and Naruto enjoyed the view. Ami's night clothes stuck fairly tightly to her form as well, in fact they seemed a little small and too tight for her, her C-cup bust was threatening to spill out of the top and the top stopped just above her navel. Her pants only went to about the middle of her shins, and was incredibly tight around her plump rear end and while she was technically three years Kiyomi's junior he could honestly say Ami's body almost rivalled Kiyomi's when she was at that age. Sighing he cleared his thoughts, though both girls seemed to notice that he had stared at them, studying their bodies. Kiyomi smirked.

"See something you like Naruto-kun," Kiyomi purred suggestively, her hot breath licking at Naruto's neck, he shivered in delight.

"Maybe…" he replied moving closer. Ami coughed trying to subdue the situation, and boy was she beat red.

"Are you right there… y-you weren't going to you know…" Ami asked nervously, leaving the question hanging. Kiyomi merely giggled at her and Naruto just stared.

"No, we are both virgins, but if we did you wouldn't have a problem would you..?" Kiyomi asked too sweetly more menacing.

"N-no!" Ami squeaked in fright.

"Good, Naruto and I, we're a couple," Kiyomi said, but Ami didn't do anything, "Do you find it wrong?" Kiyomi questioned curious to her reply.

Ami shook her head negatively, "I don't… I'm an orphan too and if I had just one person to love me, no matter whom, even if it was a sibling… and they were all I had and protected me and looked after me, I would probably be the same as you," Ami said slowly, Kiyomi smiled.

"Good, but please don't tell anyone…" she said to Ami who nodded.

"Hai…"

"Come on girls, time for bed," Naruto said as he ushered them to the bed, "You can have the right part, Ami," Naruto instructed to Ami. She lay down under the covers, Kiyomi laid to her left in the middle and Naruto turned off the light on got in behind Kiyomi, she was facing away from Naruto as Naruto hugged her from behind, arms rapped securely around her waist.

Before she realized it Kiyomi had pulled her towards herself, "You don't have to be alone again Ami…" Kiyomi said softly as she hugged her, Ami's eyes tiered up.

"T-thank you both…" She said quietly.

"It's fine Ami," Naruto said as he places a hand on her head, "Your safe here, if anyone tried to hurt you again… They'll be destroyed," Naruto growled darkly, "I'll give you some money for some proper sized pyjama's tomorrow, now let's get some sleep." Naruto said to them as they all slowly drifted off into bliss.

"Hai," both Ami and Kiyomi murmured.

**Morning –**

Waking up was nice for the three of them, they didn't really want to get out from the comfort of the bed, but they knew they had to. After breakfast Ami went to go collect the rest of her things in the storage scrolls Naruto had provided her with, she seemed to think it'd take a while, after that she'd go with Yūgao where she would train her, mostly physical conditioning to start, Naruto and Kiyomi would train her too but while they were out at the bell test and some Missions.

Both Naruto and Kiyomi knew that their sensei would be three hours late, he was famous for it after all. So they had other plans to occupy each other than sit around and wait for the man to show up, they'd send **Kage Bunshin **as a precaution though, it'd dispel when Kakashi arrive to alert them.

"Kiyomi…" Naruto spoke seriously.

"Hai?" Kiyomi asked curiously.

"W-what happens if I find someone else that I want to be with?" Naruto inquired. At his question Kiyomi looked down for a few seconds and silence imbued the room. Kiyomi lifted her head showing that she had a grin.

"I don't care as long as I get to be with you too, Naruto-kun!" Kiyomi proclaimed, and Naruto was utterly stunned. He then smiled at her, after a few seconds they both lunged forward to each other and started preoccupying each other with a heated make out session, attacking the other twins face, they were currently grinding into and groping each other in lust and they hungrily devoured each other's mouths. It was a good think that they had silencing seals all around the house!

**Lime Start –**

"Ugh! Naruto-kun.. I'm so horny!" Kiyomi whimpered grinding into his erect crutch; she enjoyed feeling his length grinding into her butt in his aroused state.

"Me too.. Ahh! Kiyomi-chan!" Naruto replied breaking for air before he licked from her chin to over her whiskered cheek. She shuddered in pleasure before both locked lips again. Kiyomi broke shortly after panting and with a flushed face.

"L-let's.. Agh! Let's go further Naruto-kun!" Kiyomi purred as she ground her moist panty clad ass against Naruto's crutch. Naruto went over to the bed first and climbed on resting his head on the pillow, when he was settled Kiyomi seductively crawled along the bed to Naruto. She crawled right on top of him and lay on top of him, she grabbed his face and pulled it toward hers. Naruto grabbed Kiyomi around the waist and pulled her in closer keeping his lips locked to hers. He licked her lips asking for entrance and she gladly allowed. Their tongues played a battle of dominance, after a few seconds Naruto won and began exploring Kiyomi's inner mouth.

After about a minute they parted, panting for air. Naruto looked into Kiyomi's eyes and could see the love and lust in them. His hands moved down further to her nice plump toned ass which he smacked making it jiggle and Kiyomi moan loudly in encouragement, "Mmmmmm...! Yes Naruto-kun, Again!" Naruto complied smacking it again, "YES!"Kiyomi moaned aloud, her panty's getting even more soaked in her juices.

Naruto gave her ass a nice firm squeeze and damn did it feel good. He proceeded to knead it and smack it repeatedly. After a while he moved one hand to her breast and proceeded to softly knead it and play with her nipples.

"God Naruto-kun, that feels soooo goooood!" She continued moaning lewdly and panting. Kiyomi put her hand on his boxes over his dick and rubbed it, licking her lips at the feel of the size. She moved her mouth to his ear and whispered seductively, "Let's keep going Naruto-kun, but not all of the way yet… I'll need to move properly because of the damn test," Kiyomi finished in the same seductive tone, licking his earlobe. Naruto was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Okay Kiyomi-chan!" he answered cheerfully. Naruto lifted Kiyomi up in the air and moved her so they were positioned in the 69 position. Naruto gently set her down and proceeded to gently remove her panties and bra. Naruto rubbed her folds than moved his dampened fingers to his mouth and put them in gently sucking them, savouring the taste, "Mmm... Kiyomi-chan, you taste so delicious!" Naruto said aloud.

Kiyomi blushed at that, and practically ripped his boxers off. His dick sprung free and almost slapped her in the face; it was standing at an impressive 8". Kiyomi rubbed it in her hand and pumped it a little while fondling his balls, licking what pre-cum came from the tip, "You too Naruto-kun," She purred, licking it from her fingers, and any remnants from her lips.

She went down and engulfed the head of his cock in her mouth and started bobbing her head. Naruto moaned in pleasure, damn she was good. Naruto moved his head to her glistening folds and started licking them; he brought one finger to them and inserted it. Kiyomi arched her back in pleasure and let out a loud moan, "ARRRGGHH! Yes keep going Naruto-kun!"

Naruto not giving her a chance to go back to his own genitals continued twisted it and kept moving it in and out at a slow pace, "O-onii-chan! F-faster!" she whimpered, almost desperately. In reply Naruto gave her rear end another slap making it jiggle, she moaned, "Yes! O-onii-ch-" She was interrupted by Naruto.

"Onii-sama!" He stated smacking her ass again, Kiyomi cried out in pleasure as her butt was glowing red and her pussy was drenched and was making lewd sucking noises as Naruto pumped his finger, he quickly added a second and moved his head to start lapping her sweet nectar.

"Oh Yes! UGH! YES! ONII-SAMA!" Kiyomi cried in pure bliss as Naruto kept pleasing her, just saying "Onii-sama" aloud and being submissive to him was a turn on for her.

"Are you going to cum Kiyomi-chan?" Naruto asked her, in reply she moaned whilst slightly bobbing her head. Yes.

"Good, I won't waste any!" He declared, his breath making her damp sex tingle with more pleasure.

"I-I'm! CUMMING! ONII-SAMA!" Kiyomi shouted to the heavens as she came, Naruto as he promised lapped up her juiced not daring to waste a single drop. Once she calmed down from her high she stared at Naruto lustfully.

"My turn to please you, Onii-sama!" she declared with a purr, with that she wrapped her soft hand around his length and moved one hand to stimulate his balls. Kiyomi swirled her tongue around the top of his head.

Ohh! Kiyomi..!" Naruto moaned out in pleasure.

Kiyomi teasingly licked his length from base to tip. Naruto gritted his teeth in pleasure. Before long she engulfs the head and three inches of his length, bobbing at a steady pace.

"God Kiyomi! Keep going faster!" Naruto demanded in lust, Kiyomi hummed in reply sending pleasurable vibrations through his dick. "AGH!" Naruto grunted.

Kiyomi kept bobbing her head at the same pace if not slightly faster. Gradually as she was going she would engulf more and more of Naruto's member. Before long she was deep throating him and Naruto's eyes were clouded with lust as his beautiful little Imōto serviced him.

"YES! Keep it up Imōto-chan!" Naruto hissed in pleasure bucking his hips making his balls slap at her chin. Kiyomi suddenly pulled back and Naruto's cock sprung free.

"W-wha?" Naruto whispered, before he could say anything more Kiyomi had put his meat in between her soft, perfect, firm D-cup breasts, His eyes did role in the back of his skull as she moved them up and down along his shaft, giving him an extremely pleasurable experience, the tit fuck. "Oooohhh!" he moaned and grunted, every time she could, Kiyomi licked at the tip of his length. "Keep going! Soooo close Imōto-chan!" Naruto said aloud, Kiyomi quickly sped up her pace wanting her "Onii-sama's" seed.

"Urgh!" Naruto grunted then moaned as he let loose and emptied his load. His shaft's head had been engulfed by both Kiyomi's breasts and mouth at this point, her mouth quickly filled to the brim with his hot seed, he could see Kiyomi's throat moving as she greedily gulped it down. His length sprung free from her mouth and two squirts landed on her face, her nose and cheek and three to her breasts. What happened next was a ludicrously hot sight.

Kiyomi got her index and middle finger of both hands and cleaned the semen from her ample breasts, she slowly deposited it into her mouth and did the same with the amount on her cheek and nose, there was one final trail from to the right of her mouth down to her chin, she used her right index finger to scoop it up and she wrapped her tongue around the limb and greedily licked it off, when she was finished she put the digit fully in her mouth and sucked it clean.

"Itadakimasu Onii-sama!" Kiyomi purred with a beaming smile, Naruto felt his tool get hard again, one more round before the test wouldn't hurt… right!?

**Lime end – **

After finishing their second round and after about half an hour of relaxation their **Kage Bunshin** dispelled, notifying them that Kakashi had arrived at Training Ground 7.

"Well, we better go Kiyomi-chan," Naruto said to his twin who nodded her head in agreement.

"Hai, let's finish this test and become honourable Shinobi of Konoha," She replied, spitting out the work Konoha and sarcastically saying honourable. With that they both used the stand Shunshin to disappear from their room and appear on Training Ground 7 where their team was waiting for them, though their Kage Bunshin hadn't been dispelled more than a few seconds. Upon arriving Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Why were your **Kage Bunshin** here and not the both of you?" He questioned. Naruto shrugged nonchalantly.

"You're Kakashi Hatake, notorious for being late to everything, normally by three hours, why should we waste our time waiting for someone when we could be alerted by a **Kage Bunshin** dispelling and receiving the memories." Kakashi nodded accepting that, he couldn't argue with that point. He clapped his hands together cheerfully.

"Now that we're all here…" Kakashi paused, noticing Sakura's menacing glare; "Sasuke" didn't bother as he arrived a few minutes before Kakashi did being warned by Mikoto and all. He shrugged and continued, "We will commence with the Bell test," At this Kakashi pulled out two bells and they shook and jingled as he presented them. "Your objective is to get one of these bells, you have until noon and those who have one will pass and may eat, those who don't well… you won't be getting anything and you will be sent back to the academy." At this Sakura and "Sasuke" glared at Kakashi, Sayuri more for her act. Suddenly Sakura's stomach growled loudly and she flushed in embarrassment. Kakashi took note that none of the others growled and mentally praised them, "Looks like three of you have common sense," He mused. "Come at me with the intent to kill…" Kakashi said seemingly bored with an eye smile before he placed a timer on the log, "You begin now!" Kakashi said as he disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Sayuri bolted and hid in some bushes, suppressing her chakra as best she could just as her Kaa-chan taught her, while she was pleased with her abilities at low to mid-Chūnin level she wasn't arrogant and knew she couldn't take on someone of Kakashi's calibre, YET! She would have to hide for now and talk to Naruto, Kiyomi and Sakura about the true meaning of the test, though she was confident that both Naruto and Kiyomi already knew, it still wouldn't hurt to be more cautious. Sakura had hid not far from her or "him" rather she was determined to impress "Sasuke-kun" and have just the two of them on a team, hence why she stuck close to "him".

Kiyomi disappeared and quickly scaled a tree near the clearing Naruto was waiting in with his arms crossed with a bored lock on his face, she wanted the best vantage point to watch his show with the Hatake, If he really was as good as the legends made him out to be then it would be a good show, she plopped down on a branch, ready to catch the whole thing.

'I can't wait!' she thought in glee swinging her legs back and forth.

Naruto was waiting and was bored to hell!

'Come on Hatake! I want to dance with you, show me that you're a respectable Shinobi and can entertain me!' Naruto thought, hoping Kakashi would be here soon.

Kakashi notice Sakura and "Sasuke" hiding in the bushes, "Sasuke's doing a good job of hiding and Sakura… not so much." Sakura would be his first easy target. He had also seen Kiyomi's stunt, tree walking already, she was an already seemingly talented young Kunoichi.

'Hmm… she must have held back in the academy for fear of what the villagers would do.' He thought sadly, it was a shame how someone who should be showing off their skills had to supress them and play dumb. He had also seen Naruto wait in the clearing for him so he decided to "play" with Naruto after he had finished with Sakura.

'He's either arrogant or he thinks he can actually take me on…' Kakashi thought intrigued.

Kakashi moved and appeared behind Sakura, "Sakura… Behind you!" he whispered in her ear. Sakura stiffened and slowly turned her head and came face to face with Kakashi. Kakashi did two handseals, Hebi (Snake) and Nezumi (Rat) and used the **Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique) **on Sakura, a whirlwind of leafs engulfed her form, when it died down nothing was there except the empty spot she had been.

"Huh!? What was that!? What's going on? Where's sensei?" Sakura questioned aloud, frantically looking around, She suddenly heard "Sasuke-kun's" voice.

"Sa-kura…" it panted, Sakura spun around in glee to the source.

"Sasuke-kun!" she shouted, she turned horrified at what she saw.

"Sakura.. Help me.." "Sasuke" pleaded, panting. Sakura paled and tears spilled from her eyes, not her precious "Sasuke-kun!" Not like this!

"AHHH!" she screamed before she fell to the ground on her back, frothing at the mouth.

Kakashi sweat dropped but continued reading his beloved little orange book. '… I think that was a bit too much…' he thought.

Elsewhere the other three team members, Naruto, Kiyomi and Sayuri shook their heads in disgust; it was pitiful to fall for such a weak technique, especially such a weak genjutsu and she was "adept" in genjutsu. All three of them were broken out of their musings as Kakashi appeared in the middle opposite Naruto.

'You'll fight him alone… Naruto-kun?' Sayuri thought in slight worry, but she was confident he could win; he did fight off Itachi and win when he was 8 after all, and he was in a completely different league, Kiyomi too.

'Yay! It's about to start!' Kiyomi cheered mentally.

"About time Sharingan no Kakashi…" Naruto stated, arms still folded over his chest, and bored.

"You're just going to fight me, one on one? By yourself…?" Kakashi questioned, Naruto nodded.

"Both my-self and Kiyomi know the real purpose of your little bell test and I'm confident that "Sasuke" knows too, the team work exercise… I just want a challenge, to dance with you…" Naruto proclaimed.

"Oh…" Kakashi said with a raised eye brow, "Well, I guess you would all pass besides Saku-" Kakashi was interrupted by Naruto.

"Kiyomi just had "Sasuke" wake up Sakura while you were here and she agreed to work together with Sasuke, so because we all know the meaning to the bell test, we all pass but, I'd like to dance with you first," Naruto said, and Kakashi nodded.

"Very well, I can't fail if you all worked together like that and know what the test is about, even if you didn't or don't get any bells that isn't the objective, I will honour your wish and fight you," Kakashi said with and eye smile.

"I will warn you Kakashi, you better go all out or else you might die," At Naruto's proclamation the man scoffed at the arrogance, and pulled out his beloved book and started to read it. Naruto's eyebrow twitched at this but with a warning move Kakashi was proven mistaken and he decided to take Naruto serious.

Naruto ran at Kakashi at the speed of high Chūnin to test the waters, he aimed a fist at the Hatake's head, and Kakashi blocked it. Kakashi went for a leg sweep only for Naruto to jump in the air and flip over it, landing on the ground Naruto tried to round house kick Kakashi who leapt back to gain some distance.

Kakashi charged at Naruto this time, he aimed to punch Naruto in the gut, but his hit was redirected and it put him off balance. Naruto spun around Kakashi and kicked his legs out from underneath him. Kakashi lands in a handstand position before wrapping his legs around Naruto's waist and flinging him forward, towards a tree. Naruto does a few flips and twists in Mid-air before landing softly on the side of the tree; he didn't make so much as a peep. A singe leaf fell down between the short distance between Naruto and Kakashi, as it fell Naruto did a single handseal and whispered, **"Jūryoku Fūin: Kai" (Gravity Seal: Release),** as soon as he did, the gravity seal reduced its weight granting him access to Jōnin level speeds. As soon as the leaf reached the ground both Shinobi blasted forward at Mid Jōnin level speed.

As Kakashi came at Naruto he leapt high into the air and soared towards Naruto as he did he manoeuvred his body and initiated a spinning axe kick. Naruto didn't make any move to get away, he simply raised an arm. When Kakashi made contact Naruto didn't even budge an inch. The ground beneath him however creaked beneath the strength of the kick and made indentations where Naruto's feet were. Naruto's face remained fixed on the ground.

"Not bad Kakashi," Naruto announced as he chuckled.

"You must however go all out, even with your borrowed Sharingan…" Naruto finished his sentence moving his head from the ground and it faced Kakashi. As soon as it did, Kakashi froze in shock. He was looking into red orbs instead of the usual purple one, and it wasn't the Kyūbi's doing either. Oh no, they certainly weren't slitted, Kakashi knew these eyes much, much better. How did he have them though? How did Naruto have the Sharingan!? He was only 13 too, and they were fully mature, three tomoe Sharingan.

"H-how..?" Kakashi's barely audible whisper broke the seemingly never ending silence.

"I have Uchiha blood, I am… A true heir of the Sharingan…" Naruto answered.

"When?" was Kakashi's next answer, and Naruto smirked at him.

"Four…" Kakashi's eye widened, it was unheard of, obscene! Itachi hadn't even unlocked his till the age of 7! He was hailed as the Genius prodigy of the Uchiha clan, once in a generation, Naruto's voice brought him back to reality, having interrupted his inner musings, "They unlocked at the two tomoe level and I reached the fully matured three tomoe level not long later, by the time I was six," Naruto said, Kakashi gaped, he was rendered utterly speechless. "Come now Kakashi, take off you Hitai-ate, reveal your Sharingan, I want to have a good dance," Naruto spoke sincerely, Kakashi nodded and obliged. He reached his right arm up to his Hitai-ate and with a firm pull it was now across his forehead, his left eye still close. Not a moment later it snapped open to reveal a Sharingan, a single red orb with three black tomoe. "Let's dance, Kakashi Hatake," Naruto said, Kakashi nodded, the real battle was just getting started.

**Sidelines –**

**Sakura –**

Sakura could only gape in awe and wonder with how Naruto was dealing with Kakashi, their elite Jōnin sensei. It was truly a sight to behold, Naruto really wasn't some dobe loser like the academy… perhaps she'd been wrong and would have to give both him and Kiyomi a chance. Maybe after the bell test she should try to be friendlier. In fact, it didn't really seem that Naruto "loved" her like back in the academy; maybe he was just faking it? Sakura nodded her head to herself, she'd at least try to get along with them, and if they were neutral with each other it would be good, well better than meaningless conflict.

**Sayuri –**

Sayuri was watching the fight with rapt attention; she was solely fixated on it. It was alluring. The display of skill and strength that Naruto showed was a slight turn on to her, if anything that's what she would look for in a man, not someone weak and pathetic. He seemed ridiculously strong, holding his own in a battle with someone as fabled and strong as Kakashi, well according to her Kaa-chan. 'I wonder what else you can do Naruto-kun..?' Sayuri thought.

**Kiyomi –**

Kiyomi was silently observing the spar between the Hatake and Naruto from her spot in the tree. It was an intriguing match to say the least, she had to give Kakashi credit, and he was a pretty good Shinobi. 'I wonder how good he is with the Sharingan.' Kiyomi wondered all the while keeping her eye on the battle. She was about to find out.

**Naruto vs. Kakashi –**

Naruto flipped through several handseal at blurred speeds and ended in a Tora (Tiger) handseal, Kakashi's eyes widened in alarm.

"I-impossible, a Genin can't do elemental Ninjutsu!" he said aloud, Naruto called out the Jutsu.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"  
(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**

A giant orb of fire, twice the size of Kakashi in width, flew at him at tremendous speeds. Kakashi's eyes were horror struck as the Jutsu struck him, when the smoke cleared all that remained was a burned trail where the Jutsu had gone and dispersed. Naruto knew that the Hatake was not finished, that would be ridiculously easy, especially for a Jōnin of some 13 years.

A pair of hands burst from the ground under Naruto and wrapped around his ankles, Naruto's eye only had time to widen as he was pulled down and imbedded up to the neck in the ground, before Kakashi had time to "lecture" Naruto, "Naruto" poofed out of existence.

'**Kage Bunshin**, when did he have time for that!?' Kakashi thought inwardly, he quickly pulled out a Kunai, preparing for anything.

A barrage of shuriken burst from the tree's heading straight for Kakashi, intent on impaling him; Kakashi with great precision deflected them all away from himself. As soon as he had finished, Naruto ran down from the tree he was in, when reaching the half-way point he kicked off the tree and sailed towards the ground, landing softly on it. Naruto pullet the Katana from his back and Kakashi in retaliation pulled out a second Kunai.

Naruto's large intimidating figure was not for show. He towered a good head above Kakashi and swung down with his sword, Kakashi raised the two Kunai in an "X" pattern to block it. The force and strength behind the swing was unlike anything that Kakashi had felt before, hell it was probably even stronger than Gai! That was… unnerving! Naruto raised his blade and swung a new, this time a full cross-ward slash. Kakashi ducked under the swing and it skimmed over where his head had been, cutting a few hairs loose. Taking advantage of his position, Kakashi put as much strength as he could into a frontal kick. It got Naruto clean in the gut and Naruto flew through the air before flipping and landing on the ground, he wasn't even injured from the kick.

Trying to take advantage of Naruto's current state Kakashi decided to started a battle of Jutsu, he was at a large disadvantage with Naruto having a sword and how strong Naruto was. Kakashi sped through several consecutive handseals, Naruto seeing this decided to seal his Katana in the same sealing tattoo as his Kama. When he had sealed it he started going through the handseals for his own counter to the Hatake's Jutsu, Kakashi had finished his and announced the Jutsu name.

"**Katon: Karyū Endann!"  
(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)**

The Jutsu name called out, the large fire dragon sped towards Naruto, luckily for Naruto, he was extremely adept in Ninjutsu, and completed going through his own handseals in a blur, and he released his own Ninjutsu, his counter for Kakashi's.

"**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"  
(Water Release: Water Dragon Technique)**

As soon as Naruto finished the Jutsu, a water dragon of equal size to Kakashi's fire dragon sped off and nullified it's fire counterpart and kept on speeding threw, heading straight for Kakashi. Kakashi having good knowledge of the weakness to each element was aware that Naruto's Jutsu would be coming for him, and whilst steam envelops the entire area obscuring his vision, Kakashi starts a string of handseals to protect himself. Ending in the Inu seal (Dog seal), Kakashi utilizes his Jutsu.

"**Doton: Doryūheki!"  
(Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall)**

A large, solid wall of earth rose from the ground, it had several dog heads facing outward, towards Naruto's incoming Jutsu, The water dragon crashed into and against Kakashi's earth wall but it didn't budge ain the slightest and held strong, Kakashi sighed in relief and prepared for his next move.

Seeing that his Jutsu had been avoided, the steam having mostly cleared, Naruto ran up to Kakashi's wall and leap atop the large earth wall. Kakashi having spotted Naruto, throws a kunai with an exploding tag attached to it, Naruto catches the Kunai between his fingers, middle and index, and flicks it back at the Hatake. Kakashi seeing the oncoming threat rolls to the left successfully dodging it, Naruto uses the distraction to his advantage and appears directly above Kakashi's crouched form and punches the Jōnin in the side, successfully landing the hit. Kakashi slams into ground from the solid hit but pushes off of the ground immediately and gains some distance from Naruto, when safely away he winces holding his side, the one struck by Naruto.

Naruto goes through seals at a pace that even Kakashi can barely keep up with and end in the Hebi seal (Snake seal) he says the Jutsu name.

"**Fūton: Daitoppa!"  
(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)**

Quickly using the devastating Jutsu to his advantage, Kakashi runs through several of his own hand seals.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"  
(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**

The large fire ball quickly overpowers Naruto's wind Jutsu and gains its power, making the fire Jutsu larger and more deadly; Naruto seeing this quickly makes a **Kage Bunshin **and the both of them simultaneously goes through a slew of handseals.

Naruto's **Kage Bunshin** uses the **Doton: Doryūheki (Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall) **and erects a large barrier of earth to block the path of the incoming wind powered fire Jutsu, the real Naruto uses the **Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Formation Wall) **to create a massive formation of water around him-self, the **Kage Bunshin** and the **Doton: Doryūheki (Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall)**. The **Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Formation Wall)**, and **Doton: Doryūheki (Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall)** completely nullify the high wind powered fire ball, the combination Jutsu that the Hatake made. Naruto walks up to the weakened **Doton: Doryūheki (Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall)** and shatters it with a single punch, as soon as he did he saw that Kakashi was trying to take charge by engaging in a surprize Taijutsu attack. Naruto quickly and effectively out manoeuvres Kakashi and lands a solid punch to the Hatake that connects with his gut, lifting him from the ground, making him cough up blood, not that anyone could tell because of the mask covering Kakashi's lower face, but it gained a light red hue. Kakashi falls to his knees; Naruto is behind him, a Kunai to his throat.

"Hehe…" Kakashi chuckles with a pant every now and then.

"Y-your good Naruto, you got me, you win…" Kakashi says, giving his student an eye-smile. The kid was good, he was proud of him. Naruto pockets the Kunai and offers Kakashi a hand and helps him off the ground.

"You're a respectable Shinobi Kakashi Hatake, it was an honour," Naruto states, Kakashi rubs his head sheepishly.

"Maa, maa, I'm not that great…" Kakashi says, waving Naruto off, the alarm rings.

Sakura, "Sasuke", and Kiyomi all move towards them, the whole team now gathered.

"T-that was amazing, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto…" Sakura said gaining both people's attention.

"If you train hard enough, you might be that good one day too, Sakura-san," Naruto replied, Sakura nodded her head eagerly.

"Good job, Naruto, -ttebane!" Kiyomi says with a smile to her older twin, Naruto returns her smile.

"Hn…" he replies and Kiyomi pouts cutely.

"That was a good show, Kakashi, Naruto," added "Sasuke". Kakashi clapped his hands together.

"Well… that ends the training, all of you pass! You guys are the first, no one else bothered to accept the help and come together as a team, they were all just morons. A Shinobi must see underneath the underneath. Those who break the rules are called trash… But you know what? Those who don't take care of their comrades… are lower than trash," Kakashi finished his speech. Naruto smirked.

"Konoha…" he started catching everyone's attention.

"Is lower than trash," He finished making Kakashi and Sakura's eyes widen.

"W-what?" Kakashi questioned.

"Sakumo Hatake… the village treated him as scum for saving his comrades on a mission. He committed seppuku after. Maito Dai… he couldn't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, he was eternally a Genin, the village mocked him and ridiculed him. Konoha… abandoned their comrades, Uzushio to fend for them-selves!" Naruto snarled.

"Konoha, is worse than trash!" he finished, both Kakashi and Sakura were shocked, Kakashi broke the silence.

"We are officially Team Seven! Our duties as Team Seven will begin tomorrow!" Kakashi said aloud in a "good guy pose", giving them the thumbs up and gaining everyone's attention. They had varied reactions, Sakura beamed at him, while Kiyomi, Naruto and "Sasuke" smirk.

"I will see you all tomorrow, dismissed!" Kakashi said, everyone with the sole exception of him-self started to move from the training field. When they were gone he stood still, staring at the monument. Naruto had given him a lot to think about.

'Is… Is Konoha… is the village really lower than trash..?' He recalled finding his father's body; he was only a young child around the age of five. He clenched his fists.

'I-I don't know… Obito… Rin… Minato-sensei… W-what should I believe? The evidence is right there!?' Kakashi asked to himself as he stared at the stone. He sighed and flipped open his book before using the **Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) **to tell the Hokage how his team passed.

**Jōnin teams meeting, Hokage's Office –**

Kakashi appeared in a swirl of leaves, apparently they were all waiting on him. Hiruzen cleared his throat.

"Now that everyone is here, please tell me if your team passed, or failed. I'll start at Team One." Hiruzen announced, and he gave a small pause before continuing.

"Team One…"

"…Fail…"

"Team Two…"

"…Fail…"

"Team Three…"

"…Fail…"

"Team Four…"

"…Fail…"

"Team Five…"

"…Fail…"

"Team Six…"

"…Fail…"

"Team Seven…"

"…Pass…" As soon as Kakashi answered, all eyes were drawn to him. They all sweat dropped as he remained fixated on his precious porn. Hiruzen rubbed the bridge of his nose before continuing.

"Team Eight…"

"Pass…"

"Team Nine is still in circulation… so, finally we have Team Ten…"

"Pass…"

"Very well, I'll expect reports tomorrow. You're dismissed!" ordered Hiruzen.

"Hai," was chorused throughout the room as they all left.

**Naruto and Kiyomi –**

After the bell test Naruto and Kiyomi headed straight home. Ami would already be there because Yūgao could only train her until lunch time. They needed to discuss her training schedule. Both Naruto and Kiyomi would teach her and some **Kage Bunshin** or possibly **Chi Bunshin** while they sent their own **Chi Bunshin** to the D-rank missions. When Ami was up to an adequate level Naruto would have a **Chi Bunshin** go with her and into the hyperbolic time seal. He didn't really want to speed age himself another two years after all. After Ami's training they themselves would have to find Kushina's blood, DNA from where she died, then and only then could she be revived.

Arriving home the twins entered their house and went into the small living area, sure enough Ami was there reading a book.

"Ami," Naruto said catching her attention.

"Hai, Naruto-kun," Ami replied, smiling.

"We have to discuss your training," Naruto announced as he moved and sat down next to her, Kiyomi followed sitting to the right of Naruto.

"Team Seven will been on just D-rank missions for I'd say a month or two, during this time, we, Kiyomi and I will be training you and send a **Chi Bunshin** with team seven. A **Chi Bunshin** is a special type of bunshin like the **Kage Bunshin** that you learned; only it is make of blood and chakra. It makes a solid flesh and bone copy of yourself so it can take hits, but it is also like the **Kage Bunshin** in the sense that it has its own mind and will and even gives you it's memories once dispelled," Naruto pause giving her a moment to let the information sink in.

"When you're up to an appropriate level I will take you into my special seal, it is my greatest accomplishment with Fūinjutsu. It is called the hyperbolic time seal and the seal itself allows the person or persons inside the selected area of the seal to remain in there for two days in the real world, in the area inside the seal the time and space is altered drastically and it creates a separate dimension which those two days, are two years, in other words even a single year inside the seal is equivalent to only 24 hours, a single day on the outside." As Naruto finished explaining his ultimate Fūinjutsu accomplishment Ami's eyes widened. Different time flow and dimension!? That was ludicrous, the idea… it should be impossible but, Naruto had made this seal reality. Naruto's voice snapped Ami back to reality.

"We will start you on Shuriken Jutsu and Taijutsu, we will need to get your body in a top physical condition, I will draw a gravity seal on you to help your body's strength increase, well we'll get started," Naruto finished speaking and Ami nodded in agreement and eager to finally get some proper training.

**Time skip 2 Months –**

Over the two months Naruto and Kiyomi had kept on sending **Chi Bunshin** to do the chores, or D-rank missions. They were completely useless missions that should be done by the academy students in groups of three with a supervising Chūnin. They were wasting Genin for weeding gardens, painting fences and houses, taking shopping to houses, walking dogs, cleaning trash and anything in between it was something Naruto couldn't fathom. The absurdity of it all was ludicrous. Not like he or Kiyomi were wasting time though. They had been working Ami to the bone with as many bunshin (clones), both Kage (Shadow) and Chi (Blood) as she could make.

During the two months in the real world, Ami had gotten better at Taijutsu, she went from not even the academy standard to low-Genin and Shuriken Jutsu to Genin level from low-academy rank making really amazing progress with someone willing to take the time to teach her. Her Genjutsu was at low-Genin level, her body was slightly more toned and slim, her speed without the gravity seal was high-Genin level, over all she was at med-Genin level.

During the two years she spent in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber her hair had grown to waist length and out, Her C-cup breasts grew to a modest D-cup and she stood at 5'3.15" (162cm). During the strenuous two years of training with the **Chi Bunshin** of both Naruto and Kiyomi, Ami had grown more attracted to Naruto and had a deep bond with both of the Twins. She had taken to using a Kunai blade and when she came out of the seal Naruto had gotten a Chakra conducting one made and enforced it with the same seals as his Katana as to not break in the heat of battle. Her attire consists of black ANBU pants and Shinobi sandals, her shirt is a form fitting dark purple that shows of her full curvaceous, lean, toned figure and she wears her hair in a ponytail, with her bangs framing her face, the left side covering that eye. She was a low to mid-Jōnin level Kunoichi.

Currently Naruto's and Kiyomi's **Chi Bunshin** were on a D-rank mission…

**Chi Bunshin (Blood Clone) and Team 7 -**

Right now Team Seven was on a mission that they all had come to loathe, finding Tora! The blasted monster of the wife of the Hi no Kuni Daimyō (Land of Fire Daimyō), Madam Shijimi, the little devil was the bane of all D-rank missions, it was known far and wide, and more importantly feared all amongst Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire).

Naruto Uzumaki gave the evil devil cat, Tora a look of utter loathing that you would not believe. If his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan was activated right now the damn thing would have been ablaze in the black flames of the **Amaterasu**. It was worse than anything he'd ever faced before! It truly was worthy adversary.

'That's it! I know how to succeed!' He thought with barely contained glee and a manic grin. He slowly walked over and stood in front of Tora, he stared deep into its eyes with his three tomoe Sharingan activated. The rest of Team Seven looked on from a short ways away, wondering what Naruto was about to do, Kakashi ready to intervene at a moment's notice in the case that Naruto got… violent with the mighty beast. Naruto decided that it was time to put his master plan into action. He started his- well, Madara jii-sama's monologue with his own twist. He cleared his throat.

"Attention Tora, I will become the ruler! You are merely a momentary life, a temporary existence; of pure evil devil cat energy… Energy that is a single ultimate form! I'm positive! You're an unstable force though you don't lack intelligence, or sapience, you're also very deceptive… You require a guide to show you your purpose. That guide is the Uchiha! Evil devil cats are but slaves to those with blessed eyes." With that said, Naruto formed a single hand sign.

"OBEY ME TORA! OBEY ME WORLD!" He commanded.

Tora's eyes gained the fully mature three tomoe Sharingan pattern over the original eye; he could even hear the faint shouts of "All hail Naruto-sama!" Naruto cackled in mad laughter and epic music played in the background from nowhere, "I've done it! With Tora under my control I shall become the supreme ruler! If anyone dares to resist my authority, they shall know pain! From this moment onward this world belongs to me!" he cackled again and grinned. He'd done it! He'd beaten the evil devil cat, Tora! He flashed a grin to his team with a "V" for victory. Team Seven and Kakashi sweat dropped at his monologue after speech, Kiyomi especially before Kakashi dropped to his knees and bowed his head to the ground.

"Teach me the ways of the blessed eye's Naruto-sama!" Kakashi shouted dramatically as if Naruto were some god in human form, with almost sick glee at the thought of using it on Tora. It was for payback damn it! Naruto just looked at him as if he'd grown a second head.

"Hn…"

The music faded from the background, Kakashi sighed and got to his feet mumbling something about "Ungrateful brats not showing their sensei Jutsu these days". Kakashi coughed in his hand and turned back to Naruto as if the whole ground fiasco never occurred. "Uhhh… Nicely done Naruto, now let's just get Tora back nice and easy, and it'll be mission over."

The rest of the team had slack jawed expressions, but nodded none the less. As Naruto started to trek toward the Hokage tower, Tora followed closely behind, obediently like a loyal pet. Kakashi stared in shock and awe.

'I wonder if he'll teach me it later…' Kakashi thought hopefully.

During the trip back to the Hokage tower teams of Genin and the occasional Chūnin and Jōnin saw Tora following Naruto, hated or not they bowed down to him, the non-existent chants of "Naruto-sama" continued, maybe it was Genjutsu? Finally arriving at the Hokage Tower they entered and proceeded to the Mission centre, arriving in the Chunin, Iruka and another as well as the Sandaime stared in shock at Team Seven, more specifically Naruto and his new pet.

"Mission accomplished, Hokage-sama," Kakashi announced lazily.

"W-What happened to Tora!?" Hiruzen demanded, the usually problematic beast was quiet and docile. Kakashi scratched his head.

"Uh… Naruto… tamed… i- her?" Kakashi said, correcting himself at the last moment.

Hiruzen and the Chūnin nodded dumbly.

"Very well, mission complete," the Sandaime announced, Tora went to Madam Shijimi as per Naruto's order and Team Seven received the payment. "Alright, on to the next mission… hmm… babysitting an elders grandson, shopping in the neighbouring village, and help with the potato digging-" Hiruzen was cut off from his listing.

"No," Naruto stated firmly, voicing his opinion on the matter. "I refuse to play these games any longer. These are not Shinobi missions, you're wasting our time, give them to the academy students in groups of three with a Chūnin squad leader," Naruto said. Hiruzen had to admit, it was a good idea.

"You baka! You're just a rookie! Everyone starts with simple duties and works their way up," Iruka interrupted, adding his two sense, Naruto's cold glare shut him up.

"This is wasting our time, I thought I became a Shinobi, not some worker for hire," he said firmly. Hiruzen sighed.

"Very well, I'll give you a C-rank protection mission of a certain individual…" he started, "Will you come in here?" Hiruzen finished.

An older man in his late fifties, early sixties walked in. He is a grey-haired, bespectacled man with a large beard and dark eyes; he wears a sleeveless V-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals. He also carried a towel around his neck and wore a pointed hat on his head; he also carried a bottle of sake.

"What's this? Two super brats and two super teens, especially the pink haired one with the flat chest. Are you really Shinobi! Hey!?" Tazuna exclaimed taking a large gulp of Sake. Naruto and "Sasuke" snorted at the old fart and Kiyomi sneered in disgust. Sakura's eye twitched, "flat chest" echoed in her head.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" she roared being held back by Kakashi.

"What's the point in killing the person you're supposed to protect? Baka!" Kakashi said still holding her back by the collar, she eventually calmed down.

"I am the super expert bridge builder, Tazuna. I expect you to provide super protection until I get back to my country, Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves) and complete the bridge," Tazuna stated.

"Hai," Kakashi said eye smiling, we'll meet you at the gates in an hour so that gives us time to prepare, is that alright?" he asked.

"That's super," Tazuna replied.

"Alright team, meet at the gates in an hour, dismissed," Kakashi ordered, the team split to get ready.

**Real Naruto and Kiyomi –**

Naruto and Kiyomi had just finished visiting the site where Kushina died, the summoning alter. The reason was to gain some of the blood stain, her blood specifically, for samples.

"Alright, off to the Mountains' Graveyard, right Naruto-kun?" Kiyomi inquired.

"Hai, Kiyomi-chan, it's almost time," Naruto replied. Both of the teens used the **Kamui** to warp there. When there Naruto went and connected himself to the Gedō Mazō with the utilization of the Mokuton, he also activated the Rinnegan. After all was in place, Naruto proceeds to use the **Kamui** and bright Mizuki forth, he was barely alive, bound and gagged.

As per the memorized instruction in the Scroll of Seals, Naruto prepared the scroll. When finished he placed the DNA of Kushina he acquired on the scroll and placed it near the pathetic form of Mizuki. Naruto went through the several handseals carefully, saying them as he went along, "Tora (Tiger), Hebi (Snake), Inu (Dog), Ryū (Dragon)," upon finishing doing all of the handseals, Naruto did the final step to complete the Jutsu. He clapped his hands together and announced the name.

"**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!"  
(Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation)**

Before both his and Kiyomi's eyes a large black intricate Fūinjutsu array appeared from the scroll. A large black circle appeared where Mizuki was bound. The twins both watched in interest and expectancy. Mizuki wailed in pain as what looked like small bits of paper quickly covered his form, it was over fairly quickly, Mizuki was no more, standing before Naruto and Kiyomi was a Woman with beautiful dark fiery red hair. Her build was slender and she has an impressive D-cup bust. Her skin is fair but marred by cracks, her eyes look glassy.

"W-where am I and who are you..?" She questioned confused before continuing, "The last thing I remember was that I thought I died, Dattebane."

"Kaa-chan…" Kiyomi murmured tearing up.

"Kaa… M-musume!?" Kushina shouted in shock with wide eyes noticing her looking almost identical to herself and having six whisker-like marks. Looking towards the giant young handsome man her eyes widened upon noticing his eyes and the same whisker-like marks, he had some tears as well.

"S-sochi..?" She questioned again shakily.

"Hai Kaa-chan," Naruto answered, moving forward with Kiyomi to give their newly reincarnated Kaa-chan a hug. Kushina's eyes watered.

"How am I here? And why can't I feel anything?" She asked, hugging both of her children close to her, sad that she couldn't fell their warmth.

"We used the **Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei** **(Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation) **Kaa-chan, sorry… But, this is the only way to bring you back without risking my health in reversing your… corpses' state. Give me a moment and I will fully resurrect you." Kushina was about to say something but decided against it seeing Naruto perform the Hitsuji (Ram) and Hebi (Snake) Handseals and announce a Jutsu name.

"**Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu!"  
(Outer Path: Saṃsāra of Heavenly Life Technique)**

The cracks that marred Kushina's body all started to disappear as skin seemed to form in the air and cover her body. Her complexion gained its healthy regular glow and her eyes gained their deep violet colour. She was reborn! Alive again! She looked over to thank Naruto and saw him panting slightly on his knees, fairly exhausted. She walked over to him and hugged him tightly to her body, tears falling from her eyes.

"Thanks… sochi, -ttebane!" She mumbled and pulled Kiyomi into the hug too.

"We have to go on a mission Kaa-chan, we'll both leave some **Chi Bunshin** to explain this to you, sorry," Naruto apologized and Kushina waved him off.

"It's alright," She said, Naruto nodded and disconnected from the Gedō Mazō.

"Hold still, we'll go back to our apartment," Naruto muttered and used the **Kamui** on Kushina and himself, Kiyomi used it on herself and they appeared back in their apartment.

"Make your-self at home, Kaa-chan," Kiyomi said, "Ami-chan isn't here right now, she'll be back soon probably, the **Chi Bunshin **will explain," she added. Kushina nodded her head.

"See you when we get back Kaa-chan," Kiyomi said giving her a hug and smiling, Naruto did the same.

"See you Kaa-chan," Naruto said smiling, "We better go." With that both Naruto and Kiyomi created a **Chi Bunshin** each and grabbed the stuff that the already dispelled **Chi Bunshin** left.

"Let's go Kiyomi," Naruto said.

"Hai," Kiyomi replied and they both used the **Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)**. Kushina turned to the **Chi Bunshin**.

"Now, please explain…" she said.

**Alright, I actually believe that the Rinne Tensei doesn't kill the user, but take tremendous chakra, though with an Edo Tensei less. Nagato revived all of the recently dead Konoha will little chakra and Konan said, "But if you do it with this little chakra you'll…" Obito also survive reviving Madara after having the Jūbi extracted and he was running on empty. It was either the Rinne Tensei or Banbutsu Sōzō (Creation of All Things).**

**I am iffy about this bit, please I really need people's thoughts on it, I went off one person's opinion in keeping it. I will delete it if people don't like it. It's good in the way that Naruto plants the seeds of doubt in Kakashi and Sakura, but bad that he gives away some of his loathing of Konoha.**

"Konoha…" he started catching everyone's attention.

"Is lower than trash," He finished making Kakashi and Sakura's eyes widen.

"W-what?" Kakashi questioned.

"Sakumo Hatake… the village treated him as scum for saving his comrades on a mission. He committed sepeku after. Maito Dai… he couldn't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, he was eternally a Genin, the village mocked him and ridiculed him. Konoha… abandoned their comrades, Uzushio to fend for themselves!" Naruto snarled.

"Konoha, is worse than trash!" he finished, both Kakashi and Sakura were shocked, Kakashi broke the silence.

"We are officially Team Seven! Our duties as Team Seven will begin tomorrow!" Kakashi said aloud in a "good guy pose", giving them the thumbs up and gaining everyone's attention. They had varied reactions, Sakura beamed at him, while Kiyomi, Naruto and "Sasuke" smirk.

"I will see you all tomorrow, dismissed!" Kakashi said, everyone with the sole exception of him-self started to move from the training field. When they were gone he stood still, staring at the monument. Naruto had given him a lot to think about.

'Is… Is Konoha… is the village really lower than trash..?' He recalled finding his father's body; he was only a young child around the age of five. He clenched his fists.

'I-I don't know… Obito… Rin… Minato-sensei… W-what should I believe? The evidence is right there!?' Kakashi asked to himself as he stared at the stone. He sighed and flipped open his book before using the **Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) **to tell the Hokage how his team passed.

**Again, keep it or delete it? Review!**

**What did you think of the in my opinion, improved writing well, punctuation? Review!**

**If you see any error please point them out in a PM or Review!**

**Survey about Summons is up, it's pretty straight forward, please vote!**

**If you want to see any picture, I have a new one (Older Ami), check out my profile and click the link, I guess I'll put the colour one put the outlines are a bit… bold (They're fucky..)**

**Not much else to say, so see you next chapter! (Hopefully not two weeks again…)**

**Cheers!**


End file.
